The Two Mysterious Sisters
by CL.Lockhart
Summary: Lena and Calla are just two ordinary witches that nobody knows. That is until one day when they suddenly appear at Hogwarts! Soon the two meet and befriend Harry and the others. How will these two girls change Hogwarts? Also, we will be adding many anime and video game references within the story! There might be a few random crossover type chapters. WE ONLY OWN LENA AND CALLA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All and Thank you for clicking on this story! Just a quick Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter and we are not going to alter the story line that much! We only Own Lena and Calla!**

**We will post very often and you all should have the next chapter soon!**

**Now that I have that out of the way,Enjoy the story! The first few chapters are probably going to be more introductions before the plot takes of so Enjoy~**

**~Lena**

* * *

Chapter 1

All seemed normal as the students at Hogwarts were settling down for dinner when suddenly a flash of bright light appears by the doorway. Two girls appear after the light fades. They search the room with confused expressions on their girls seemed to be about eleven years in ages and both were short.

The girl on the right had long wavy dark brown hair with dark caramel highlights that glittered due to the light of the chandeliers hanging above their heads. . She had bright eyes with an indefinite color constantly switching from a warm brown color to a dazzling girl on the left had hair that reached just above her chest and was the color of melted dark chocolate. Her eyes were the color of the stormy sea.

Silence emanated through the Great Hall as all eyes the two newcomers. As they looked around, the blue eyed girls caught the eyes of a certain red-headed boy with a mischievous look in his eyes. The brown eyed one locked eyes with a blonde haired boy with grey eyes and an arrogant smirk on his face.

Slowly, people start to get over the shock and the man with a silver beard at the head of the table in the front clears his throat. "Well hello there ladies. Quite a surprise you would be joining us this late." he says

The two girls' eyes snap up to the man and stop scanning the room. The one on the right nods a bit.

"Um.., Sorry to barge in like this.." she says softly, clearly not comfortable talking in front of this many people.

The other girl seemed to be in a daze, "Uh. yeah. We had some trouble with a spell we were trying to learn and ended here. Where are we anyway?" She questions.

The man waves off their apologies , "It is quite alright girls, accidents happen. Welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he says to them. THe girls smile politely in reply at the old man."Why don't you join us? I'm sure you would be a great addition to the school.." he trails off in realization, "oh. That is right, I must have forgotten to introduce. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school. And you two are?" he asks after introducing himself. The students turn their head back to the girls standing in the doorway, obviously curious to find out who the they are.

The girls smile at the old man and nod, taking their cue to introduce themselves. The dark brown haired girl with highlights looks forward and smiles, "It's nice to meet you all! I am Lena Lockhart and this is my sister." she says gesturing for the other girls to introduce herself. "Calla." the girls says."Are you sure it's aright if we join you?" Calla asks.

Dumbledore chuckles and waves them off before looking back at another professor. "Please get the Sorting Hat for these two lovely young girls. And of course you can join us." he says, turning back to the two and beckoning them to the front the room.

Lena follows Calla to the front of the room, feeling the watchful eyes of the students on them. She whispers to her sister "Why do they keep staring?! It's making me uncomfortable." Calla rolls her eyes and whispers back, "Act like you don't notice and maybe they'll stop." Lena nods her head and takes a deep breath, soon she seems to be completely oblivious to the stares as she focuses ahead, her eyes slowly turning silver. They reached the front where a strict looking professor now stood next to a three-legged stool, a weird and old torn hat in her hand.

Calla being the brave one, takes a seat on the stool first, waiting to see what would happen as the hat is placed on her head. Everything is silent for few moments as the hat sifts through Calla's head, figuring out where to place her. After a few moments of analysis it finally yells "Ravenclaw!" Calla is slightly startled by the fact that the hat had just yelled something and was talking in her head. Lena looks at the hat, wide-eyed and surprised. The table with that holds the students of the Ravenclaw house erupts into cheers as Calla smiles and gets up from the chair, moving to the side so the Lena can sit and get sorted. Lena stares at the hat, amazed as she walks over to the stool. All students are now sitting on the edge of their seats waiting to see if she will be in the same house or not. The hat starts to mumble some words as it thinks, deciding what house Lena should be in. In an instant the hat shouts, "Ravenclaw!" Calla smiles widely at her sister as she steps off the stool.

Lena beams at the cheers for both her sister and herself as they both walk together to the table that was cheering the loudest. Professor Dumbledore stand up from his chair in the front of the room. "Congratulations to our two new additions to the Ravenclaw house! May your wit and knowledge be praised."

The cheering slowly dies down and Dumbledore calls for the food to be served and the tables are instantly covered with giant platters of food. The girls quickly fill up their plates as they introduce themselve to the two people sitting closest to them. They are welcomed with pleasant smiles by the two upperclassmen. The girl sitting beside Lena speaks up first "Hello there! My name is Cho Chang!" she says. The boy that sits beside Calla speaks next, "And I'm Marcus Belby." he says. Lena and Calla smile at them and shakes their hands. "It's nice to meet you!" they say in unison before looking and each other and giggling. Cho and Marcus look at the sisters with confused expressions but laugh along eventually calm down enough to explain, "Sorry, we just find it funny how we can talk at the same time without meaning to." Calla explains.

Eventually, they all start to fall into a comfortable conversation while eating. Calla takes a bite of what looks like mashed potatoes with gravy. "So what is it like here?" she asks Marcus and Cho.

Marcus takes some chicken from the platter in the middle of the table and starts to talk, "Well, in Ravenclaw we value wisdom, wits, creativity, individuality, and acceptance so we are different from the others in the fact that most wizards don't use logic very much" he replies. Calla smirks, "My kind of place then." she says. Lena smiles and nods in agreement. She grabs a fork and starts eating some pasta that she had on her plate. She freezes when she hears a small and familiar bark coming from somewhere.

"Ren! Eleanor!" the girls shout as they jump up from the table. Calla and Lena look at each other before looking around the room.

Lena spots a flash of dark grey fur and squeals loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Ren!" she screams as a blob of grey tackles her. She sits on the floor holding a small wolf pup with amazing storm cloud colored fur and dark purple eyes. Calla gets knocked to the ground by a fluff of black fur. "Eleanor!" she shouts excitedly. The fluff ball starts licking her as she pats the wolf pup's head, looking into her emerald green eyes. Lena gets up from the ground with Ren on her shoulder, nuzzling her. Calla realizes that she is sitting on the floor and looks up at Professor Dumbledore, "Do you allow pets here?" she asks.

Dumbledore nods his head, "Yes we do allow pets. You are welcome to keep them with you at all time if you would like as long as they behave." he answers. "They normally do behave, so there is no problem there!" she says gratefully. she then stands up and brings Eleanor with her as she and Lena make their way back to their seats.

"Hey buddy!" Cho says, scratching Ren behind his fluffy ear as Marcus grabs two plates and fills them with food for the wolves. As the wolves begin eating and being pet over and over, the sisters suddenly get a feeling like they are being watched… As they turn toward the table, and see that two of the teachers are watching them. One of them is a man with long black hair, black eyes and a hook nose. The second teacher is a man who seems a bit shaky and wears a turban on his head.

"Hey Marcus, who is the professor over there with the black hair?" Calla asks. "And the one with the turban?" Lena adds. Marcus looks up from his food and at the head table, and says, "The one with the dark hair is Professor Snape, he is the potions teacher here and the head of the Slytherin House. The one with the turban is Professor Quirrell, he teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts. But I do wonder why they are both looking at you.." he says thoughtfully.

Lena and Calla exchange looks questioningly, "Somethings not right here…" Calla whispers to her sister. Lena nods with her lips curled slightly downwards. "I wonder whats up." Lena whispers back as she glances back at the teachers slightly. "Yeah… I'm curious too.." Calla says. Lena shrugs "Maybe we can investigate it later.." she says, then turns to look at Cho and Marcus, "You guys want to see something cool?" she asks them smiling widely. Calla seems amused at her sister's sudden change in moods, not knowing what could come out of her at this time, so she watches intently.

Lena grabs a small piece of chicken from her pate and stands up. "Ren! Catch!" she says as she throws the piece if chicken high into the air. Ren instantly jumps up and spreads his wings, catching the chicken in his mouth in mid-air and landing gracefully back on Lena's shoulder with his wings still out. "Ta-da!" Lena says.

The entire table cheers with excitement. Calla claps happily and pats Ren's head. "Good boy!". She looks at Eleanor who barks, wagging her tail. Calla then takes a bit of chicken herself and throws it in the air. Eleanor spreads her wings and flies up to catch it "Good Girl!" Calla exclaims.

Lena laughs and starts bowing,"Thank you, thank you." she jokes while smiling.

Even professor Dumbledore starts to clap near the front. A few people from the Gryffindor table cheer along as well. Calla and Lena look over to the Gryffindor table and spot three student. One was a boy with black hair, thinly rimmed round glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The other boy had bright red hair and freckles on his face. Finally, the last was a girl with poofy brown hair and a wide smile on her face. The girls bow one more time and giggle as they go back to sit down.

The rest of the night progresses with cheerful chatter and and sounds of people enjoying their meals, and soon everyone is done with their dinner. As people begin to leave the Great Hall, the girls become very excited.

"Let's go Calla!" Lena says to her sister, "I want to look around this place!" she exclaims as she stand up from her seat. "Okay!" Calla answers. They both say a quick goodbye to Marcus and Cho and run out of the door into the hallways. They stop in the middle of the hallway and look around in awe, staring at the beautiful hallway. Suddenly, they feel an arm going around each of their shoulder and two bodies next to them

"Well hi there!" two voices say.

* * *

**And that is the end of the first chapter! Hope you all liked it! Feel free to let up know if you have anything to say! Ciao**

**~Lena**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Well hi there!" the one close to Calla said. "I'm George Weasley, and this is my brother, Fred." He gestures to the boy close to Lena.

The two girls smile at them. "Hello there! We are Calla and Lena Lockhart! Nice to meet ya!" they said simultaneously. Of course, they burst out laughing again.

Fred and George looked at them strangely, but laugh along as well. "An interesting pair you two are!" they say together. "We thought you two might enjoy a tour of the castle," Fred said with a mischievous grin on his face.

The sisters nod. "We would love that actually!" Lena exclaims. "We were just about to roam around the grounds, but we would probably get really lost…" her voice trails off to the sound of footfalls coming up from behind them.

"Fred! George! Wait up!" A young, also red-headed boy shouts. The twins roll their eyes and spin around, taking Calla and Lena with them. "We want to meet the new first years too!" he says as he gets closer.

Lena and Calla examine the trio in front of them and notice immediately that they're the group they saw in the Great Hall. The boy with a lightning scar, the girl with poofy brown hair, and a young boy with bright red hair and freckles. "Hi!" Lena and Calla say, excited to be introduced.

"Hi," the red-headed boy said. "My name is Ron Weasley." The sisters look at the twins, and they nod. "These are my older brothers, as you clearly know," the girls nod with a grin. He shakes both Calla and Lena's hands. "These are my friends Harry," he gestures to the boy with shaggy hair, "and Hermione." The girl beside him smiled brightly.

"Ron," Fred said, "We were just about to take these lovely ladies on a tour of the grounds." He looked at the trio. "Would you like to come along?" he asked. The group nods and they immediately accommodate them as they walk along the grass.

As they make their way to the center of the grounds, right outside of the castle, another pair of footsteps advances behind them. The group turns around to face a pale-faced young man with platinum blond hair and two beefy fellows beside him acting as his bodyguards. Calla and Lena look at each other nervously. Fred and George tighten their grips around the girls' shoulders.

"Hello," the platinum blond boy said, "I see you've had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the Weasleys and their friends." He had an unpleasant air around him. The fact that he had bodyguards made Calla feel somehow more powerful in what she could say to him. "You'll find at Hogwarts that you should be with the right group of people. A more powerful group of people," the blondie smiled viciously, "I can help you there." he held out his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy. And these are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle." He gestured to the two boys standing on either side of him.

"I think we can make that judgement for ourselves," Calla said with a slight snarl, "and by the looks of it, I think we're better off where we stand right now." Lena nodded in agreement and Draco's ugly smile vanished. "Thanks for your offer, though, Draco." Calla had to nudge George in the ribs to keep him from laughing out loud. The trio sniggered behind them.

As soon as they were sure Draco was out of earshot, the twins burst out laughing along with the trio. "You sure told him!" Ron said happily. The girls grinned. But then they suddenly realized something.

"We need school supplies," Calla said urgently. Fred looked at her and nodded. "Where do we get them?" Lena asked. The twins looked at each other with a smile.

"We'll take you to Dumbledore's office. He'll have Hagrid take you to London to get your things," George explained, steering them in a different direction. "Ron, we'll catch up with you guys later!" Fred said. Calla looked back and saw that the trio was going down to a hut by the lake.

The twins guided Lena and Calla to a spiraling staircase and into an office. They assumed it was to Professor Dumbledore.

"We'll be waiting," Fred and George say together with a chuckle.

The sisters walk into the office through the French entryway. They both gasp in astonishment at how amazing the room was for the small space. "Hello?" Calla said tentatively. They walked around the room staring at the ceiling and at the objects around them. An wizened old wizard with half-moon spectacles and a long, white beard appeared through another door.

"Ah, yes. Our new first years. The Lockhart sisters," Dumbledore said, clasping his hands behind his back. "I suppose you have come to discuss how you will be getting your things?" the girls nodded and the headmaster smiled kindly. "Our gamekeeper, Hagrid, will assist you to London to get your supplies, as well as Gringotts to get some money."

Just as he says this, a giant, burly man with a brown, very thick curly beard that covered half of his face walked into the room. "Hullo there," he said. The girls gaped up at the man. Compared to their height, he was monstrous. He looked as though he didn't belong in a room so small. "Here are your lists," he said, handing both of the girls a list of supplies that they need for their first year at Hogwarts. The large man called Hagrid looks at Professor Dumbledore, who nods silently.

"I hope you both find a very welcoming home here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore says as the girls walk back down the staircase.

"He seems nice," Calla whispers to her sister as they follow Hagrid out onto the grounds. Fred and George had left, probably to meet up with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Lena nods silently while taking Ren in her arms. "Hagrid, how are we getting to London?"

The gamekeeper smiled down at the girls as they made their way down to the lake. "We're headed off to King's Cross Station first, by boat of course. Then the train's going to take us to London." The girls follow Hagrid's instructions when they reach the boats and get into a separate one together. They make it a point to steer the boat right next to Hagrid, as not to get lost.

Eventually, Hagrid and the sisters make their way to London and find themselves in the Leaky Cauldron. "What are we doing in a pub, Hagrid?" Lena asks curiously. He chuckles.

"The entrance into Diagon Alley is behind this place. I'll show ya. Come on," he explains, making his way through the noisy room full of witches and wizards of all sorts. Hagrid leads Calla and Lena behind the bar and into the alley, where he takes out a pink umbrella and taps the brick wall in front of them. Right before their very eyes, the wall breaks apart to reveal an entryway for them to walk through. As they enter, they hear the sounds of excited townspeople, talking and laughter along the streets. Lena gasps at all the buildings that they see.

"Hagrid," Calla says, "We don't have any money." The girls' spirits drop slightly, but then they hear the giant chuckle.

"The first place I'm takin ya to is Gringotts," Hagrid explains, "The wizard bank. Everyone, even with parents like yours, stores their money there. It's the safest place in London, well, aside from Hogwarts, of course." The girls follow Hagrid into the building and gasp as they see little, odd looking things manning the desks.

Feeling slightly awkward and wee bit rude, the girls look at Hagrid. "What exactly are they, Hagrid?" Lena asks quietly as they walk to the front desk.

"Goblins," Hagrid explains. "Not very kind creatures…" His voice trails off when the reach the dark wooden desk. The goblin stares at Hagrid with an unpleasant smile across his face. "I have Lena and Calla Lockhart here ready for their vault," he explains to the goblin.

The creature looks down at the girls with narrowed eyes. They try to be polite and wave kindly at him. "And do the girls have their key?" he asks in a low, shaky voice. The girls look at Hagrid desperately. He nods.

"I've got it somewhere here…" he says, placing his hands in the pockets of his robes when he finally found a small golden key. "Ah. Here we are," he sets the key down on the desk and the goblin takes it in his hand.

"Follow me," he says, directing them to another door. Hagrid started to look sick to his stomach and the girls got a little worried. "You may want to hold your wolves on this ride, ladies," the goblin explains. Calla and Lena exchange a look, but take Ren and Eleanor in their arms as they walk into a dark, damp room. They see a winding train track looking path going into darkness. Two carts whizzed up to where they were standing and Lena gasped.

Hagrid gets into one cart, filling up the entire space. And then, another cart slides over so the girls can climb in. They start to get really nervous, but decide to brush it off when the goblin gets a lantern from the wall and climbs into his own cart. At a breakneck speed, the carts follow along the tracks and the girls tried very hard not to scream as the wolves barked. Calla and Lena pet the pups affectionately, trying to calm them down, when they skidded to a stop in front of a large vault. "This is your vault," the goblin explained. "Vault number 214."

The goblin jumps out of the cart and the girls do the same, Hagrid wheezing behind them. He had a paper bag with him and was breathing heavily into it. The girls looked over at him, concerned for his well-being. He waved them off. "I'll be fine," he said in his heavy, slurred accent. The goblin waits for them at the vault, somewhat impatiently.

He opens the large door and both of the girls look in awe and the shiny, silver and gold pile of money within the vault. "Shiny…" Lena murmurs. Hagrid hands them both brown pouches.

"These will carry anything and everything without losing space," he explained. "They will come in handy." The girls nod and immediately start taking handfuls of coins. When they both had enough to sustain them for a year at Hogwarts, they stopped and let the goblin close the vault.

"Alright," said Hagrid. "Back up the winding path we go." The sisters climbed back into their cart with their pouches in their hands and pups on their laps. They make their unsteady way back up the path and into Gringotts, walking back out to Diagon Alley. "Firstly, you'll need to claim your wands," Hagrid explains once he starts to turn pink rather than green. "Ah, Ollivanders," he says as they walk into a small building filled to brim with boxes. "I'll go fetch you two an owl. I assume you're alright with sharing." The girls nod and he goes off to the store across the street called Magical Menagerie.

"Hello?" Calla says to the empty room. A man slides in automatically, on a ladder. He smiles brightly at the girls standing in front of the desk.

"Hi there," the man says. "I'm Garrick Ollivander. Here to claim your wands, are we?" the girls nod with an amused smile on their faces. "Alright. Well, who's first?" Calla steps forward. Mr. Ollivander nods with a kind smile. "Well, let's see here. Ah. Why not?" He pulls out a thin box and takes off the cover. "Hawthorn wood, with a little bit of unicorn hair," he hands it to Calla. "Give it a whirl!" Calla does as she is directed, and a large sum of boxes flies out of place and crashes to the floor. "No good," Ollivander frowns. He takes the wand and places it carefully back in it's box and onto the shelf. "Curious…" he murmurs, taking another box from the shelf. "Rosewood and very, very rare in London. It is comprised of Veela hair… Personally, I find it inflexible," the storekeeper explains. Calla takes the wand nervously into her hand, and the air around her seemed to get brighter, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "Very unique indeed!" Ollivander exclaimed.

Calla takes the wand in her palm and a weird air starts to fill up the space around her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She looks at Lena with a wide smile. Eleanor barks and tries to take the wand between her teeth, but Calla was too fast for her. "Well, well," Ollivander says, "I believe that is your wand, dear." Calla hands him a few of the coins from her pouch. "One more sickle, dear," she hands him one more of the silver coins. "Alright," the man says with a smile, "Your turn." He gestures to Lena, who stood behind her sister, looking nervously around the room.

Lena gulps. Calla rests her hand on her sister's shoulder. "You'll be fine," she murmurs encouragingly into her ear. Lena smiles slightly and steps forward. Mr. Ollivander goes back amongst the shelves in search of another wand, just as Hagrid walks in with an owl in a cage. The store keeper came back out from within the shelves with another wand box. "Let's try this one, shall we?" He hands Lena the wand that was inside. "According to legend, the Blackthorn wand was used by Sir Cadogan," Mr. Ollivander explains. "Give it a flick!" Lena swirls the wand once and more boxes from behind the clerk crash to the floor, one hitting Mr. Ollivander on the head. "Nope. No good," the clerk frowns, rubbing the back of his head gently. He takes the wand and looks at Lena intently. "I wonder…" the clerk "Do you like helping others?" he asked. When Lena nodded, he smiled kindly, and went to the shelves again. "Try this one." Lena takes the wand within her hand and she takes in a sharp breath, but then started to smile. "Mahogany wood with Unicorn tail core," Ollivander explains, "The most faithful to its owner." Lena nods with a smile and hands the storekeeper money to pay for her newly claimed wand.

"Well, let us go and get your school books now," Hagrid says. "Oh, this is Merlin, by the way." He gestures to the owl in its cage. It was a snowy white owl with rusty brown specks within the fur. Lena and Calla stare at the owl that fluttered its wings, making the cage rattle. It squawked. "I figured you two would want to communicate with your parents about your sudden appearance at Hogwarts," Hagrid explained as they walked out of the wand shop. The girls nodded, grateful for Hagrid being their guide. They followed him into the bookstore labeled Flourish and Blotts. "Still got your lists, haven't you?" The girls nod as they walk into the store.

Eventually, the girls found all of their books including _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot and _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk, and they made their way back to King's Cross Station and back to Hogwarts at around 3 p.m. "Thanks for everything, Hagrid," Calla and Lena say as they walk back to the grounds. However, when they turned around, Hagrid had gone back to his hut silently. They looked at each other.

"How are we supposed to find our common room?" Calla asked suddenly. There was no need for questions, because they spotted Fred and George walking towards them with Marcus Belby, the boy from the Ravenclaw table. The girls placed their books within the depths of their never-ending pouches as the twins and Marcus reached them.

"Hello again," the Weasley brothers say in unison. "Marcus here will show you the way to the Ravenclaw tower and the password to the common room." George explained. "We'll see you two at dinner in the Great Hall," the sisters waved good-bye to the twins as they walked away. Marcus opened his mouth to explain.

"Right," he started to say. "Now that you both have your things, you can follow me to the western side of the castle, where Ravenclaw tower is located." The girls follow Marcus and both gasp as they reach the tower. Marcus smiles. "Now," he says, "we are about to go up a spiraling staircase, which I'm sure you're fine with considering you met with Dumbledore." The girls nodded, marveling at the beautiful stone tower. "The only way to get into our common room is by using logic to solve a riddle. Logic _is _what our house admires, after all." Lena and Calla giggle slightly. They couldn't believe the fact that they had made it into the logical house. They hadn't seemed very logical with the potion Lena made that had them appear magically at Hogwarts. The girls follow Marcus up the staircase, and when they reach the landing on the fifth floor, they see a door without a knob or a keyhole. However, what hangs on the door is a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Startling them so that they jump back, the shape of a plump mouth ejects from the door.

"Why hello," a female voice says cheerfully. "I see we have some newcomers, here Marcus. Shall I go easy on them?" Marcus smiles and chuckles.

"Whatever you wish to do," Marcus replies to the door. Lena and Calla exchange a look.

"Alright… well let's see here," the door says quizzically, "If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?" Marcus looks at the girls as they think what would solve the riddle.

"A secret!" Lena exclaims in her tiny voice. The mouth smiles and slips back into the smoothness of the door. The knocker knocks twice on the door and the large door opens.

"Well done," Marcus says with a smile. "The hat was right to choose Ravenclaw." The girls spot Cho sitting by the fire writing on a piece of parchment with a quill. They notice a lot of people looking at them with amused smiles.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw," a girl with curly blond hair and a pale face says, walking over to them. "I'm Penelope Clearwater," she holds out her hand for the girls to shake, which they do. "I'm in the runnings to be the prefect for next year," she explains with a bright smile on her face. Eleanor and Ren bark loudly at their introduction. Penelope smiles at them and scratches Eleanor behind the ear.

"Hi," Lena says bravely, "I'm Lena, and this is my sister, Calla," she said, sounding very much like George Weasley. Marcus had walked over to a group of people chattering on about their new schedules and robes.

"Since you're here, would you like to see your dorm?" Penelope asked kindly. The girls nodded in unison and followed her to another door in the room that was next to a moving portrait of a woman named Rowena Ravenclaw. Penelope leads them to the end of the hall where she opens the door on the left side.

"Wow…" Calla whispered as they walked in. It was a simple beige colored room with white lace curtains and colorful tapestry hung up along the walls. The two four-poster beds were layered with simple sheets and on top of that was a thick, blue argyle comforter. On the left side of each bed was a fluffy, round pillow for the pups. "This is nice," Calla said out loud. Lena nodded in agreement, looking out the window. "Thanks Penelope. It was nice to meet you," Calla turned to the soon-to-be prefect that stood by the door with a wide smile.

"Likewise!" Penelope exclaims. "I'll see you two at dinner then! Spend some time outside. It's a lovely day," she walked out of the room. Calla set her pouch down on the bed closest to the window and started to take out the contents inside of it. She set her books down on the desk, her wizard robes in her drawers, and placed her hat on her dresser. Lena turned away from the window and started doing the same.

"We have a lovely view of the grounds!" Lena exclaimed to her sister as she took out her wizard robes. The wolf pups barked happily and flew to the windowsill. "We can see the lake and Hagrid's Hut!" Lena places her books on the desk by her bed. Just then, they hear a knock on their door. "Come in!" Calla says as she places the pouch in her pocket.

Marcus walks in, with Fred and George close behind him, grinning from ear to ear. "Somehow these two lunatics got the riddle correct and got into the common room," Marcus explained, "Said they wanted to see the two strange sisters they met earlier." Calla and Lena started to giggle when Eleanor and Ren flew over to Fred and George to nip at their ears. Marcus rolls his eyes at the twins behind him.

"Oh, hi guys!" Lena said brightly. "Thanks Marcus. Sorry if they were any trouble to you." Marcus nodded once and walks out.

Fred and George walk into the room and decide to plop down on either of the beds. "So how was London?" George asked, scratching Ren on the belly and having him do tricks in mid air. Fred simply lies on Calla's bed, his arms crossed behind his head lazily.

"It was _fantastic!" _Calla said as Eleanor finds her way back on her shoulder. "When's dinner?" Lena asked, realizing that they hadn't eaten for a few hours. "I'm starved." Fred and George chuckled.

"Dinner is in about an hour," George said. "Didn't you get anything on the train?" he asked. Calla and Lena checked their pouches. They had gotten some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and just some normal chocolate. "Have some of the Flavored Beans," Fred said, "Some of them aren't so bad…" His voice trailed off as Lena opened the small packet. She picked out a blue one for herself and a green colored one for Calla.

"Blueberry! Yum," Lena said as she started chewing. Calla made a slight face but kept the bean in her mouth as she chewed. "Grass…?" she said questioningly. Fred laughed. "Gross!" Lena exclaimed. Calla turned to her sister. "It's not so bad," she explained.

Calla and Lena suddenly remembered that they could call their parents about them dropping at Hogwarts… But they thought sending them Merlin would be more fun. But, being the daughters that they were, they decided to at least send them a warning message about sending them Merlin and telling them later about what happened through parchment and quill. So they pulled their cell phones out of their pouches. Fred and George look at them strangely.

"You guys don't have cell phones here?" Lena asks with a slight surprised tone in her voice. The twins shake their heads, intrigued by the technology they were seeing.

"Our dad often tells us about the stuff Muggles use… But one of the only huge things we have that is a Muggle item is a car that our dad charmed," George explains, taking Lena's phone and examining it. Lena giggled as George oohed at the sight of her touch screen and all the apps she had.

Nothing sounded better than food when the bell rang for the quartet to go to the Great Hall. "_Finally!"_ Lena squealed as they walked out of the dormitory and through the common room. The twins, Calla and Lena walked down the spiral staircase along with the others and down to the Great Hall, talking and laughing all the while. They parted when they reached the separation of the tables. Fred and George to the Gryffindor table, Lena and Calla to Ravenclaw. The rest of the school filed into the dining hall and sat down at their various locations. Lena and Calla sat at their spot in between Marcus and Cho.

"And another day has gone!" Professor Dumbledore said at his seat with the teachers. "I hope you all had a wonderful day, especially our new Ravenclaw additions," the headmaster gestured towards the girls with the pups on their shoulders. The girls nodded happily. "And let the feast begin," the girls looked down when a bunch of plates magically appeared on the table in front of them. Bowls of food were spread out along the table as well. The girls immediately stuffed their plates to the breaking point with chicken, baguette, fries, potatoes, corn cobs, and even some grapes and other fruits if they could fit.

It seemed as though everyone managed to have at least two servings of food that night. Calla and Lena had never eaten so much in their lives and were starting to feel a food coma coming on. Dinner lasted for over an hour and everyone was moaning when they finished. Marcus had again been kind enough to serve the wolf pups some chicken, strawberries and fries. Lena and Calla realized that they had forgotten one more thing.

"Marcus," Calla said thoughtfully, taking one last strawberry for herself, "Where do we get our first year schedules?" Marcus looked at her with his eyebrow lifted.

"I believe you'll receive them from Professor Flitwick later," Marcus replied. "He's the head of Ravenclaw House. He's the short, stumpy man sitting next to Hagrid." Calla nodded in response.

The girls walked out of the Great Hall and joined everyone in the common room after dinner. Cho had joined Marcus in a game of wizard chess, and Calla and Lena were amused by how the pieces moved just by being commanded by the players. The sisters eventually went up to their dorm and sure enough, two schedules were placed on both of their desks. The schedules were followed up by a note from none other than Professor Filius Flitwick:

Hello there, Miss Lena and Calla Lockhart!

My name is Professor Flitwick and I am the Charms teacher here at Hogwarts, as well as the Head of the Ravenclaw House, as you may have heard. Enclosed is your new first year class schedules. I hope you do enjoy your time here at Hogwarts and find your classes at least somewhat bearable.

Anyway. Have a good night!

Professor Filius Flitwick

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 2 of 'The Two Mysterious Sisters'. ***Disclaimer***: some of our chapters will be longer than others, it just depends on who is writing the chapter and what they decide to put into it.

Sincerely Yours,

Calla Lockhart


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! So here is the third chapter! Sorry it was a bit late! Anyway I just wanted to let you all know that if you want a full description of the OCs, then you should find them in our profile descriptions. We have updated all the data on Lena and Calla in that description! Also quick note before you read, to go along with the story, we have made it so that students from all the houses have the same classes most of the time in this year. **

**Anyway, without further delay.. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The next morning the girls were woken up by their alarm clocks, which was closely followed by annoyed barking from Eleanor and Ren. "Ugh! I'm still sleepy!" Lena complained as she got up and turned her alarm clock off. Calla got up from her own bed and stretched. "Oh shush. It's our first day of classes today so lets get ready before we miss breakfast." Calla says to her sister as she goes over and picks up her robes and something to wear under them. Their parents had sent them their clothes last night when they had received permission to stay.

After the two girls had gotten ready and made sure they had everything, they left their room and headed out of the Ravenclaw common room towards the Great Hall. As they reached the Great Hall, they noticed that students were just beginning to pile in for breakfast before their classes started. Lena and Calla quickly made their way over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. They placed their bags next to them and piled some toast, scrambled eggs, pancakes and waffles onto their plates and began eating.

"Ah. Good morning Miss Lena and Miss Calla! Good morning! I trust that you have gotten your timetables for this week?" A voice squeaked behind them. They turned around and came face to face with Professor Flitwick.

"Good morning Professor!" The girls said. "Yes we did get our schedules from our desks!" Calla answered. Professor Flitwick nodded "Good, good. Well I shall let you two enjoy the rest of your breakfast and I will see you both in charms class." he said and walked off to the Head Table.

Once the girls had eaten as much as they could, they walked out of the Great Hall, only to be met by Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys!" Lena and Calla said as they walked up to the two boys. Harry and Ron both turned around and smiled at them. "Morning!" Harry greeted back. "Our you two heading towards potions as well?" Ron asked them. The girls nodded. "Well then why don't we all go together?" Harry suggested. "Thats a great idea! We would have gotten lost anyway." Lena said as they all begin to walk towards the dungeon.

As they made their long journey to the dungeons, the quartet realized that they have all their classes together. Harry and Ron told them all about their experiences in all the classes and how much both of the them dreaded almost every class they were going to today.

They all reached the cold dungeon classroom where Potions class is held. "Potions is double period today so we stay here for two entire class periods in a row..." Ron mumbled as they all went to one of the tables closest to the back and sat down. Ron sat at the very right of the table, next to him sat Harry, then Calla and finally, Lena sat between Calla and a chubby, brown haired boy who looked slightly nervous.

The boy turned towards Lena when she sat down. "H-hello. You two are the girls that appeared yesterday, right?" he asked her. Lena looked over at him and smiled, "Yeah, thats us! I'm Lena Lockhart and this is my sister Calla." she said. The boy smiled back. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Neville Longbottom, I'm in Gryffindor!" he said. "Hey Neville!" Lena and Calla said in unison.

It wasn't long before Professor Snape entered the dungeon from his office. He looked over at the class. "Alright wands away, and stop chattering," he said in a stern voice. "Today we will be making the Wiggenweld Potion. All your instructions are written on the board and all the ingredients are already on your tables. I will be walking around the room to see how all of you are doing. Now get to work." he commanded and everyone made a rush to get everything they needed for the potion.

Lena looked up at the board and read the instructions. "Oh! So this is just like cooking! This will be easy." she said and got to work making the potion. The others worked hard and nervously as Professor Snape walked around, breathing down people's necks to see how they were doing.

Half of the class had gone by with students working tirelessly and Professor Snape came to the table occupied by Harry and the others and walked along the front of the table to see the progress of the students. He nodded in approval seeing that most of the potions were looking average, although some were taking more time to perfect. Calla was doing pretty well, and was focusing on the potion and trying not to mess up. Lena was softly humming as she easily moved about making the potion, causing Professor Snape to nod in approval.

Professor Snape then came to a stop in front of Neville and scowled seeing his potion. "You Dunderhead. Didn't you follow the instruction? You added all the lionfish spines at the same time." Professor Snape snapped as he stared Neville's potion, which was brown color instead of the intended color. "Fix this." he said and walked away to check on some other students as Draco looked towards Neville and snickered.

Neville looked over at Lena, "H-help please?" he asked in a frightened and embarrassed voice. Lena smiled and nodded. She kept stirring her own cauldron and keeping a close eyes on it as she looked over at Neville's cauldron. She started muttering instructions to him.

Soon enough, Potions class was over and everyone had successfully completed their potions. Even Neville, with Lena's help, had been able to finish his potion to look right.

Soon, they all left the dungeons and headed towards their next class, which happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry, Ron, Lena and Calla entered the classroom, talking and laughing. Neville separated from the the four and went to sit by some other Gryffindors by one side of the classroom. The quartet walked in and realized that the only four seats left, that were together, were the ones in the front of the room, between Draco Malfoy and Hermione.

"Great…" Ron complained as they all went to sit in the seats.

"Come on… I'm not happy about sitting close to Malfoy either but they are the only seats left." Calla said walking over to one of the seats. They all sit down, Lena sitting between Draco and the others to be the mediator in case they started an argument, Calla sat next to Lena for assistance in being the mediator, sending a sneaky glare towards Draco, Ron sat next to Calla and finally, Harry sat between Ron and Hermione.

Draco glared at the group and was about to say something until Professor Quirrell walked into the room. "H-h-hello c-c-class." he said, shivering and stuttering so he was almost understandable.

Everyone in the class leaned forward in their seats, being unable to hear him. "T-today, w-w-w-we will b-be c-continuing our l-lesson o-o-on gnomes..." he said in a soft stuttering voice.

"What did he say?" Lena whispered to Calla who just shrugged.

"We're sitting in the front row and we still can't understand him." Calla whispers back.

Next to Lena, Draco scoffs at their teacher. "Professor, instead of going on with the lesson, why don't you tell us something about that vampire you supposedly met in Romania? Thats how you got your stutter right?" Draco says with a sneer, startling Professor Quirrell.

"W-well I- uh.. w-well-" Professor Quirrell stutters, trying to find his words and looking around the class unsurely.

"Well…?" Draco says, looking at Professor Quirrell impatiently.

Professor Quirrells looks away and avoids answering the question by continuing the lesson. "M-maybe I w-will t-t-tell you a-all about it s-s-some other t-t-t-time. F-For now, lets continue o-our a-actual lesson." He says. The class deflates slightly; all of them were hoping for an interesting story during the lesson today.

Ron, Harry, Lena and Calla all walk out of their last class of the day, History of Magic. They headed towards the Great Hall yawning, due to either falling asleep, or nearly asleep in class.

"Wow.. that was boring…" Calla said, causing the other three to nod in agreement.

"Yeah no kidding. All he did was lecture us for the entire class period!" Lena in agreement.

As they reached the Great Hall, Lena and Calla parted ways with Harry and Ron, gave a quick wave in Fred and George's direction and then headed towards the Ravenclaw table. They sat down between Marcus and Cho and in front of another first year girl.

The girls smiled, "Hello! my name is Padma Patil, you're Lena and Calla Lockhart right? I saw you guys yesterday," she said.

The girls smiled back, "Yeah thats us! It's nice to meet you!" Lena and Calla greeted in unison as they filled up their plates or dinner and began eating.

"So, how did your classes go?" Cho asked them.

The girls shrugged, "Boring." they said, causing the others to chuckle. "Yeah, everyone gets that reply when they come out of Professor Binns' class."

They continued to chat on through dinner as everyone ate their weight in chicken, spaghetti and any other food imaginable. Once dinner was over, everyone bid each other a quick goodnight and went to their rooms to sleep. Lena and Calla got changed into their pajamas, fed Eleanor and Ren and finally got into their beds, excited to see what their classes tomorrow would bring.

The next day found the girls back in class. It was Halloween, and the girls were sitting in their last class of the day: Charms. They were practicing the levitation spell today and were all paired up. Lena and Calla were partners, Harry and Seamus Finnegan were partners and finally, much to Ron's annoyance, Ron and Hermione were partners.

"Now the spell you use to make something levitate is 'Wingardium Leviosa'. " Professor Flitwick told them. "And dont forget the hand movement, its a swish and flick!" he squeaked and told them all to start practicing.

The class went on, everyone trying to make their feathers levitate with no such luck. Seamus had managed to make his feather burst into flames somehow, causing Lena and Calla laugh from the table beside Harry and Seamus.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said and frantically waved his arm around like a windmill. Hermione looked over at him, annoyed.

"Stop! stop!" she said blocking his hand, "you're going to take somebody's eye out." she said matter-of-factly. "Besides, you're saying it wrong!" she said, "it Levi-o-sa, not Levios-A" she pointed out.

Ron scowled, "You think you can do any better? Why don't you try it then?" he said in an annoyed voice.

Hermione nods and clears her throat. She points her wand at her own feather and does the action while saying clearly, "WIngardium Leviosa". As she says this, her feather zooms off the table and into the air, catching everyone's attention.

"Brilliant! Look everyone! Miss Granger has done it!" Professor Flitwick squeaks as Hermione smiles proudly.

When class ends, and everybody is on their way to the Great Hall for dinner, Ron and Harry walk along with Seamus and Dean to the Great Hall. Lena and Calla had split away from them once they had left class and found Fred and George.

"Hello ladies, how were classes?" George asked as Lena and Calla walk up to them. The girls shrug. "They were fine!" Lena said facing the twins.

"Yeah they were alright. But enough standing around! Let's go the the Great Hall, because I'm starving!" Calla says causing Fred to chuckle. "Alright then let's head on out." he says as he and George sling an arm over the girls' shoulders and start walking in the direction the other students were all going to, happily talking and laughing the entire way there.

Once they reach the Great Hall, the girls stare in wonder at all the Halloween decorations - Jack-o-lanterns floating around the hall, and dozens of bats were flying around the ceiling. "Woah!" The girls stared in awe at the Hall, Lena's eyes turn silver and Calla's eyes turn purple. Fred and George look at the the girls' eyes and their own eyes widen.

"Woah! What happened to your eyes?" George asks asks them. The girls look at each other in confusion before seeing each other's eyes and giggle.

"Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you, our eyes change color depending on different emotions we feel." Calla explains. Lena nods, "My eyes turn silver when I'm excited, pink when I'm surprised, red when I'm angry and gold when I'm scared. And Calla's eyes turn Green when she is scared, purple when she is excited and grey when she feels something bad is about to happen." Lena adds.

Fred and George look at them, awestruck, "Thats wicked!" they say with smiles on their faces. The girls giggle, "anyway, we'll see you later then" the girls say as they walk over to the Ravenclaw table and Fred and George walk over to the Gryffindor table.

As dinner progresses on, the girls notice that Hermione is missing from the Gryffindor table, and decide to ask Harry and Ron about it later. As everyone finished their desserts, suddenly, Professor Quirrell ran into the room screaming, "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" All noise comes to a stop and everyone look over at him as he stopped in front of the Head table, "Just thought you should know…" he says then collapses to the ground. All chaos breaks loose as the students finally register what they had just witnessed and screams fill the air.

* * *

**And done with chapter three! Alright, I hope you enjoyed that! Feel free to leave us a review or something if you feel like it! **

**Anyway until next time! Ciao!**

**~Lena**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It took several purple firecrackers from Dumbledore's wand to silence the uproar that Professor Quirrell had placed upon the Great Hall as well as his booming voice screaming "SILENCE!" making everyone jump and the wolf pups to bark madly.

"Prefects," Dumbledore instructed rather calmly, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!

Percy was in his element as he tried to rally up all of the Gryffindor table. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

Fred and George rolled their eyes at their brother as they found Lena and Calla and snatched them from the Ravenclaw table, holding their mouths so that they wouldn't squeal as they carried them in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Fred!" Calla gasped, wrenching free of his hand covering her mouth. He was grinning from ear to ear at George, who still had his hold on Lena. "What do you think you two are doing?" Calla asked, trying to catch her breath. "We're supposed to be following our prefect, not Percy." Fred rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, a grin still plastered on his face.

Calla glanced around to see if she could find Harry and Ron close by. However, as Fred and George set the sisters down inside the Gryffindor common room, she realized that they weren't there. She looked at Lena, her eyes slowly metamorphing into a brilliant storm cloud gray.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Lena whispered, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Fred and George had already set up a place for the pups near the fire and were leading them to it, handing both Eleanor and Ren a plate of food that had come out of nowhere. Lena and Calla were very grateful for their ginger-haired companions as they sat down by the warm red and orange flames.

Professor McGonagall walked into the common room in a rush, and immediately turned toward the girls with an eyebrow raised. When they pointed to twins, who were still grinning, she shook her head silently with a slight smile. "Alright," she said calmly to all her Gryffindors, "You all need to stay in here as the staff tries to find the troll and seek who let it in," she explained. The whole common room remained a bit jumpy after she left.

"Fred," Calla said, "Where do you think Harry, Ron and Hermione have gone off to?" Fred looked at her as he played a game of wizard chess with George.

"Hermione has been crying in the girls' bathroom all afternoon," George explained as Ren decided to fly up and perch upon his shoulder, licking his ear. He chuckled. "Harry and Ron are probably trying to go and warn her," Fred finished for his brother.

Lena and Calla exchanged a worried glance. _The troll could easily find them… _Calla thought nervously, sitting down on the comfortable armchair in front of the fire.

Harry and Ron hurried off towards the girls' bathroom, hiding from Percy the prefect by joining the Hufflepuffs who were going in the opposite direction of the Gryffindors. The had just turned the corner when they heard footsteps behind them.

"Percy!" Ron hissed, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin. However, as they peered over, they saw not Percy, but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

The boys followed Snape to the third floor. Ron stopped Harry from following him any further. "Can you smell something?" he asked nervously.

Harry sniffed and foul stench reached his nostrils.

And then they heard it. A low grunting, and the shuffling of footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of the passage to the left, there was something huge moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged through a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll had decided to walk into the room after peering inside it. "The key's in the lock," Harry explained, "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," Ron said nervously. However, the boys made a mistake. As soon as they locked the door, a petrified scream surrounded them. They looked at each other in disbelief. "Oh no," Ron said, pale as the Bloody Baron.

"_Hermione!" _they screamed in unison.

It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? They sprinted back to the door and unlocked it, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and ran inside.

During this time, the girls were in the Gryffindor common room, anxiously waiting with Fred and George. The boy named Neville that they had met in potions sat by Ren and Eleanor, tentatively scratching Eleanor behind the ear, making her bark with glee. Everyone in the common room was rather quiet, with the exception of a few nervous conversations about the trio being gone.

As the night wore on, the girls felt their eyelids slowly drooping, threatening to close, but they wouldn't allow themselves to fall asleep until they knew that their friends were okay. The unfinished feast had been sent up to the houses after being heated up again in the kitchens.

After Professor McGonagall took away some points, (and generously gave points) to the trio, they finally arrived through the portrait hole. Lena and Calla were the first ones to approach them.

"We were so worried!" the girls said together, hugging Harry tightly. They pulled Hermione and Ron into the tight embrace.

"What happened?" Fred and George asked from behind Lena and Calla.

And so the trio went on to tell the epic tale of how Harry and Ron had saved Hermione from the ugly troll. The twins, Lena and Calla, and everyone else who was in the common room oohed and ahhed as the tale progressed. The trio went through all the amazing details. How Ron had threw the metal pipe at the giant to distract it, and how Harry jumped onto the troll's back and clasped it around its neck and the heroic levitation spell that Ron had used on the club without meaning to, and hit the club on the troll's head.

Once the tale was finished, everyone in the Gryffindor common room started to gradually move into their dorms to go to sleep. Of course, the last ones in the room were Lena, Calla, the twins and the trio, who, after a long day of adventure and heroicness, separated and went to their rooms.

Fred and George escorted the girls to the Ravenclaw common room. Lena and Calla gave Eleanor and Ren treats so they would sleep in their own beds, and discussed the tale that they had been told just an hour ago.

"I'm really glad that Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally seem like they're good friends and not at each other's throats," Lena said sleepily as she changed into her Hogwarts pajamas. Calla started out the window and yawned.

"Yeah." Calla replied as she slipped under the soft blue covers of her four-poster bed. "I guess it just takes time and a giant troll to realize how close three people can get."

As the days after Halloween went by, the weather grew colder on the Hogwarts grounds. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Lena and Calla noticed that with every dawn, there was a fresh layer of frost covering the grass. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.

Quidditch season had finally arrived. Lena and Calla felt the excitement bouncing off of every student in the halls of the school and were amazed to hear that Harry was the Gryffindor Seeker. Wood did a good job at keeping Harry a secret weapon for Gryffindor, because no one had seen him play. The girls were always at practice cheering him, Fred and George on from the stands. Fred and George had told them that if Gryffindor won this next game, they would win the championship.

After Quidditch practice was always interesting. Calla and Lena would spend about an hour with the twins just chatting and hanging around on the school grounds, mostly by the lake. Afterwards they would join Harry and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room to work on homework and other things to help Harry strategize for the match.

The day before the match, the quintet were hanging out in the freezing courtyard during break and Hermione, seeing as though she was more relaxed with breaking the rules, conjured up a bright blue fire the could be carried in a jam jar. Lena and Calla found it suspicious that they saw Snape walking along the grounds with a limp. The group moved closer together around the jar so that it was out of Snape's view. Even so, the potions master limped over. Luckily, he hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to them off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

It was _Quidditch Through the Ages. _Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

As Snape limped away, Harry scowled at him. "He's just made that rule up," he muttered angrily. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

Lena shook her head slightly, but didn't say anything. She didn't see anyone as being truly good or truly evil. Calla looked at her sister. She felt the same way. They shrugged.

The girls decided to join the trio in the noisy Gryffindor common room that evening. They sat together next to a window until Fred and George suddenly lifted the girls away from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Fred!" Calla shouted once they were in the boys' dorm. "Was that really necessary?"

Fred nodded with a smile on his face. "Turn around," he said to her. Calla looked at her sister with an eyebrow raised. Lena had a slight smile on her lips but shrugged nonetheless. Calla sighed heavily but did as she was told. She felt a sudden coolness wrap around her neck as a sparkly gold chain rested against her breastbone. She breathed in slightly when she saw the pendant dangling from the string. A magnificent orange and gold Calla lily now hung gently around her neck. She faced Fred.

"Why are you giving me this?" Calla asked in a muffled voice as she held the lily carefully in her fingers, noticing the diamond that rested in the middle of the flower. Fred smiled from ear to ear and shrugged.

"It reminded me of you," he said, a slight pigment moving up his neck. Calla looked at her sister.

"I don't know what to say," Calla said.

"Maybe a thank you would suffice," Fred muttered with a smile.

Calla wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you," she said quietly in his ear. Fred hugged her back. She reluctantly let go of him and he of her.

"Well," George said, changing the subject, "let's get back to the common room, eh?" Lena looked at Calla with a smile.

The group walked out into the common room to find Harry, Ron and Hermione talking together quietly, Harry looking like he had just been running. The twins went off to find Lee Jordan, their friend who would be commentating the match the next day, and the girls went to the trio. "What did we miss?" they said in unison. Calla slid the necklace beneath her robes so no one would ask her questions about it.

"I just went to go get my _Quidditch Through the Ages _book from Snape," Harry said, breathing heavily. "He was with Filch in his office and his knee was all bloody. That's why he was limping earlier," he explained to them. Lena and Calla shared a worried glance. Harry told them about his assumption that Snape had gotten past the three-headed dog on Halloween. The trio seemed to think that Snape was the one behind the whole troll situation, and that he was trying to get something that Dumbledore was keeping hidden.

"It makes sense," Lena said, reassuring the group that she believed them. She glanced at Calla, who nodded. Something was definitely up here, they just didn't know what.

"No - he wouldn't," Hermione said, gathering her thoughts, "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try to steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," he snapped. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

After that conversation, the trio slowly made their way to their dorms and the girls found Fred and George with Dean Thomas playing Wizard Chess. George was winning apparently, but they abruptly stopped the game in order to walk Lena and Calla to their own common room for the night. Calla thanked Fred again after she had solved the puzzle the door had given them in order to get in. He nodded and nudged George with his elbow when he started to stutter with laughter.

"Goodnight," Lena called after them as they walked away. The twins turned around and waved and then started walking towards Gryffindor tower.

"Did you know that Fred was going to give the necklace to me?" Calla asked Lena once they were safely in their dorm. Lena gently scratched Ren behind the ear and gave him a treat. He barked and wagged his tail.

"The subject may have come up when you weren't around," Lena said with a smile as she changed into pajamas. She looked at Merlin, their owl, who was perched in his cage by the bedroom window. He was sound asleep, but all she could think about was sending a letter to their parents about Hogwarts. She had promised that she would update them frequently. It had been a month.

Calla let the lily sit above her pajamas as she lied in her four-poster. She smiled as she looked at it for who knows how long until she fell asleep. As soon as Calla fell asleep, Lena decided to write a letter to their mum and dad:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_We love it here at Hogwarts. It is currently way past our bedtimes and we are going to our first school Quidditch match tomorrow. We're really happy here, but we do miss home. Some interesting situations have been happening to some of our friends here at Hogwarts. Have you heard of a boy named Harry Potter? He's one of our friends along with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers. They've gotten us into some mischief over the past month here, but we love going on new adventures with them and helping them along the way. Just to let you know, we will be sending you letter via our owl, Merlin, more frequently than using our phones, as most wizards do not use technology._

_Anywho, tell us, what's been going on at home? Anything strange going on with you guys?_

_Your beloved daughters,_

**_Calla and Lena Lockhart._**

The girls slept restlessly, as did the trio. Their first Quidditch match was in a few hours. They all tried to empty their minds, but everything that had happened that day stuck to their memories for the rest of the night.

* * *

*Sorry that this was uploaded late! I've been busy with graduating high school and moving on to college. I will be uploading more frequently than this. I promise. :)

Yours Truly,

Miss Calla Lockhart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers ad fellow Harry Potter Fans! Sorry this is being uploaded kinds late... I have been writing it for a while and just got time to finis and upload it! Well anyway, here we go! By the way, why don't we have a little game? ;) Even though by the end of this chapter it might be kinda obvious, but still, review and tell us who you think Lena and Calla are shipped with, or tell us who you would ship Lena and Calla with!**

**Now, Enjoy~**

**~Lena Lockhart **

* * *

The next morning was bright and cold. Lena and Calla were awoken by the sounds of barking and the feeling of something wet against their cheeks. They opened their eyes to find Ren and Eleanor sitting on their chests, barking loudly and licking their faces in order to wake them up.

"Alright! Alright! We're up!" Calla said while laughing. She and Lena got out of their beds, holding the pups in their hands. Lena yawned loudly and slowly started walking towards her trunk.

"Quidditch match today!" She said excitedly as she got out some warm clothes and her robes for the day.

Calla nodded. "Yeah, it's exciting isn't it? and Harry is the Gryffindor seeker! I can't wait," she said as she also went over to her trunk. The girls placed the pups on their own respective beds and started to get ready for the day.

After they were dressed and ready, Calla went over to Eleanor and picked her up, holding her in her arms. Ren flew over to Lena and settled himself on top of her head as she bent down to put her shoes on.

The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything"

"Just some toast?" Hermione asked, nudging the toast over to Harry.

"I'm not hungry." Harry replied. He felt terrible. In an hour, he'd be walking onto the pitch.

"Harry, you need your strength." Seamus Finnigan said. "Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team." he added.

"Thanks, Seamus" Harry said, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages. Looking over to the Ravenclaw table, he saw Lena and Calla sitting close to Padma Patil and eating breakfast while chatting excitedly. Lena met his gaze and smiled at him, poking Calla to get her attention and whispering something. He saw the wave a quick goodbye to Padma and get up from the table.

Lena and Calla made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down on the bench with the others.

"Good morning guys!" they said with wide smiles on their faces. The others greeted them back with smiles. Lena and Calla looked over at Harry, who blankly stared at his empty plate in front of him and exchanged concerned looks.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Lena asked him.

"Fine…" he answered.

"What's wrong with him?" Calla asked the others.

"I think he just might be a bit nervous for his first match today." Ron nodded their heads in understanding and smiled. They got up and walked over to where Harry was sitting.

"We're sure you'll be fine Harry!" Calla said to him and Lena nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! From what we have heard, we know you'll be fine." Lena added. Harry smiled at them, feeling slightly less nervous, but not by much.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many of the students had binoculars because even though the seats were raised high in the air, it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron, Hermione, Lena and Calla joined Neville, Seamus and Dean up in the top row. To surprise Harry, They had painted a large banner on a sheet that Scabbers had ruined. It said _Potter for President _ and Dean, being good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Also Hermione had performed a little charm to make the paint flash different colors.

The four Gryffindors and two Ravenclaw sat on the stands and waited for the teams to finish up in the changing rooms and the game to start. They waited for a few more minutes before all the the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams walked onto the pitch, meeting Madam Hooch in the middle.

"Now I want a nice fair game, all of you." she said, once they were all gathered around her, she seemed to be particularly speaking to the Slytherin team captain, Marcus Flint. "Mount your brooms, please," she commanded. The players quickly did as they were told and kicked off the ground. They flew high into the air and the game started.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

"JORDAN!" Professor Mcgonagall screamed to Lee Jordan, interrupting his commentary and causing Lena and Calla to giggle.

"Sorry Professor." Lee apologized.

The game continued on with little to no problems. Gryffindor scored the first points into the game and soon, Hagrid had joined Hermione, Ron, Calla and Lena on the stands. As the game went on, they saw Harry nearly get attacked by a Bludger but moved out just in time so that it nearly missed. Fred went chasing after it a second later. The game progressed on with Harry circling over the pitch, soon Lee Jordan mentioned that the Snitch might have been spotted and was near a Slytherin Chaser who was holding the Quaffle. The Chaser, Adrian Pucey, dropped the Quaffle in surprise as the small golden ball streaked past him. Harry dived downwards after the Snitch. Neck and neck they hurtled towards the Snitch - all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were doing since they all just hung in mid-air, watching the two Seekers with anticipation.

Harry seemed to be faster than the Gryffindor Seeker, Higgs, and he could see the golden ball with it's wings fluttering madly, darting faster to get away from them. Harry willed the broom to go faster and he could feel himself gaining speed, he was almost at the Snitch when-

WHAM!

A roar of outrage echoed from the Gryffindor supporters on the stands below. Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry's broom spun off course causing Harry to hold on for dear life.

"Foul!" the Gryffindor supporters all yelled in rage. Madam Hooch angrily reprimanded Marcus Flint on his actions and awarded Gryffindor a free shot into the Slytherin goal posts. But in all the confusion, the Snitch had disappeared again. So now the game continued with the Gryffindors all fuming and Lee Jordan's biased commentating in the Gryffindor's favor.

Something weird had happened during the game. In the middle of the game, Harry's broom had somehow gone out of control, causing Harry to nearly fall off. As the crowd looked around in confusion, Ron, Hermione, Lena and Calla all noticed that in the teacher's stands, Professor Snape seemed to be doing some kind of a chant under his breath while keeping his eyes focused on Harry's broom. The four of them guessed he was the one who was jinxing Harry's broom, so Hermione snuck away from the others and made her way over to where Snape sat. In the mean time, Lena and Calla both had their fingers crossed and kept watching Harry, Lena's eyes had changed color and now were a brilliant gold color in fear, and Calla's eyes had turned into a bright emerald green color, both of them willing him to hold on, everyone watching in all the same with terrified expressions. Fred and George had flown up to where Harry was, trying to get him safely onto one of their own brooms, but that didn't work. Everytime they got close enough, the broom jumped even higher in the air. In the end, they both just dropped down and circled below Harry, hoping to catch him if he were to fall. During this entire situation, while everyone else was watching Harry, Marcus Flint had taken hold of the Quaffle and had scored five times.

Hermione had made her way under the stands where Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell sat. She quickly used the fire in her jar to set the end of Snape's robes ablaze. The fire surprised them all so much that it knocked Quirrell head-first into the row in front.

With the broom back in Harry's control, he secured himself back on his broom before diving towards the ground. The crowd saw him clamp his hands over his mouth as if about to vomit. He reached the ground and landed on his hands and knees onto the pitch. He coughed into his hand and something golden came out of his mouth. He had caught the Snitch!

The crowd cheered loudly, followed by the complaints of the Slytherins about how Harry had nearly swallowed the Snitch. Ron, Hermione, Lena and Calla all ran down to where Harry was, followed by Hagrid. They told him how they thought it was Snape and Hagrid immediately denied him. The five of them then explained to Hagrid why they thought it had been Snape who had jinxed Harry's broom and told about how they had seen the three-headed dog on the third floor. Hagrid told them that the dog was his and that his name was Fluffy. As they kept on talking, Hagrid accidentally let it slip that somebody by the name of Nicholas Flamel was involved.

A few days after the Quidditch game, the five friends found themselves trapped in a regular schedule of classes. They were all currently sitting in History of Magic class, barely paying attention until something Professor Binns said caught their attentions.

"I am going to split you all up into partners and you will be researching and doing a project on the Soap Blizzard of 1378." Professor Binns said in his usual monotonous voice. Heads all around the classroom shot up and looked towards their friends, hope glinting in their eyes. But that hope was short lived, "I have already decided your groups for you." the Binns said, causing everyone's hopes to deflate.

"Your partners are…" Binn's began reading off the list of names."Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, Calla Lockhart and Parvati Patil-" Calla looked over at her sister, _All our friends have already gotten partnered up. I wonder who Lena got._ "Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode. Lena Lockhart and Draco Malfoy-" Lena and the others all exchanged looks at that and Lena inwardly groaned. Professor Binns read out the last of the groups then commanded them all to go sit with their partners.

Lena got up and sighed "Wish me luck." she said with an annoyed look as she gathered her things and took the empty seat next the Draco. He looked over at her and scowled. After everyone was seated next to their assigned partners, Professor Binns cleared his throat and went on with the instructions of the project.

"You and your partner are responsible for researching and summarizing the Soap Blizzard of 1378. You have until next week to finish this project. Even though I will give you time to work on it in class occasionally, you are responsible for utilizing your resources and doing the research yourself. Right now you have ten minutes to talk with your partner and decide on times to meet with them. You should start your researching as soon as possible so I suggest starting to researching tonight. Now talk." Professor Binns explained.

Lena looked over at Draco and sighed. "So when do you want to work on this?" she asked him, trying to be somewhat polite. She received a shrug and a scowl in her direction. "Listen," she started, quickly losing her patience, "I don't want to do this any more than you do, but I will not be working on this project by myself. So now, suck it up and meet me in the library tonight to start after dinner, alright?" she said.

Draco frowned angrily at her, "You can't order me around like that! My father will hear about this!" he sneered at her.

Lena rolled her eyes, _This is going so well already,_ she thought to herself; "I honestly don't care what you tell your father, but I want to get this project over with as soon as possible, so either meet me in the library after dinner or you can forget about me working with you on this thing." she said to him, keeping an indifferent look on her face.

Draco looked at her with an annoyed expression, but something in his look faltered. He was amused by the way Lena had reacted to him, but he was still quite annoyed by Professor Binns for pairing them together that he just looked like an idiot staring into space.

"_Well?" _Lena said, obviously a bit more annoyed this time.

"Fine," Draco replied, trying to sound like he didn't care, "We can work on this in the library three times this week during lunch or after classes."

Lena couldn't stop thinking about the way her heart was beating in her chest. She tried to shake it off, and took out her history book in order to find the right time period. Once she had flipped through page after page with Draco looking over her shoulder, she found one that mentioned the Soap Blizzard and marked it with a Sticky-Note.

"So, let's skip lunch Monday, Wednesday and Friday to work on the project. I'll get some food before we leave so we have something to eat," Lena suggested. Draco shrugged.

"Okay," he said indifferently.

Lena sighed heavily and placed her book back in her bag. She looked over at Calla and Padma, who were busy discussing when they would be meeting as well.

_Help me! _Lena groaned to Calla in her head. _He just keeps shrugging at me. It's getting annoying! _Calla sneaked a glance at Lena from across the room and gave a slight shrug.

_What else would expect! It's Draco Malfoy! _She continued to converse with Padma, to make it seem like she wasn't telepathically speaking to her sister. _What times are you planning on meeting this week? Seemed like you got that covered before anyone else. _Lena looked at the board to see what Professor Binns was writing on the board.

_We're going to the library during lunch Monday, Wednesday and Friday. If you and Padma would randomly show up, I'd appreciate it! _Lena replied, still looking at the board that now held the due date of the Soap Blizzard project. She was trying to avoid looking at Draco, who she could tell was staring at her with annoyance. The project was due in exactly two weeks.

The rest of the week rolled by quickly, and before anyone knew it, Monday had arrived. Lunchtime on Monday found Lena sitting in one of the sofas in one corner of the library with her books scattered all around her and a bag of food beside her. Ren sat on her head and her eyes scanned the marked page of her history book, her lips silently moving along with every word. A few minutes later, she sighed and closed her eyes, _he better get here soon, or I am eating all this food and he can starve until dinner, _she thought, as she shifted a bit to sit cross-legged on the sofa.

Suddenly, the library doors flew open and faint footsteps were heard. Ren's ears perked up and he flew off of Lena's head. Lena looked up at the excited little pup, flying away. "Remember, this is a library so don't make too much noise." Lena whispered to little wolf.

Ren flew over the bookshelves and towards the blonde haired new arrival standing by the entrance and looking around. Ren went over and landed in front of Draco and looked up at him excitedly. Draco frowned and looked down at the pup.

"Hey, you're Lockhart's pet right? Where is she?" he asked the little pup.

Ren seemed to understand him because he sprouted his wings and flew in the direction of the corner where Lena sat, blankly staring at her book. Draco smirked and followed Ren towards the corner. As Draco spotted Lena on the sofa, he felt a slight weight on his head and realized that Ren now sat on his head. Draco looked up at Ren and sighed.

"Alright, you can stay up there for a little while longer." he said to the pup as he continued walking.

"I'm here." he stated as he came to stop in front of Lena and looked down at the mess of books and parchment surrounding the shorter girl. "Merlin, Lockhart! What have you been doing in here?" he asked her teasingly.

Her head snapped up to look at him, her eyes narrowed turning a reddish-brown color. "Researching for the project." she answered back calmly. Her eyes looked up at his head and he remembered that her pup was still perched on top of his head. She smiled slightly and her eyes softened, turning back to a dazzling caramel color. "Well, looks like Ren has taken a liking to you! I'll let you off the hook for being late today Draco, but please be on time next time." she said to him and scooted over a bit. She cleared off some books from beside her on the couch to make room for him and gestured for him to have a seat.

Ren flew casually from head to head as they sat side by side in the library that afternoon. Lena managed to find information from a few books that she had scattered around them. With Draco's help she eventually had a good first paragraph started after just an hour and a half.

At one point, Lena abruptly stopped working and threw the book gently to the ground, making Ren jump and growl. Draco looked at her with an eyebrow raised, chewing on a piece of fruit.

"I give up," Lena said, quietly enough so that the librarian didn't scowl at them. "I'm starving." Draco stifled a chuckle as he watched Lena take a chicken leg and bite into it like a bear. Ren sat at Lena's feet, begging for a piece. Draco, evidently got the hint and took off a chunk of bread from the loaf Lena had brought and tried to hand it to the pup.

"Wait," Lena said, "I'm trying to teach him to lie down on command." Draco looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Lena swallowed the chicken she was chewing." Just tell him to lie down before giving him the bread," she explained, putting away the parchment and textbook into her bag.

"Alright.." Draco said, looking back at the expectant pup. "Lie down," he said, and Lena noticed the hint of warmth in his voice as he spoke to Ren. Ren looked from Draco to Lena and back again and did as he was told; he slid down to the ground and put his head on top of his paws. Draco handed over the bread.

"Good boy!" Lena said affectionately to the pup that now sat on Draco's head. She then turned to face Draco, "You wanna see something else?" She asked him, her eyes slightly turning silver.

Draco raised an eyebrow and nodded, "What else could this little pup do other than flying around everywhere?" he asked he asked curiously with a smirk on his face.

Lena playfully glared at him, "First of all, his name is Ren, don't just call him 'the pup'," she started, Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Second, yes, there is something he can do other than flying." she smiled, "you want to see?" she asked.

Draco sighed and shrugged as he packed his own things up. "Alright. Whatever it is, it can't be any worse than finishing this stupid project." He answers her.

Lena's eyes light up slightly and she smiled. "Well then, wait here with Ren while I return all these books, be right back!" she said and ran off returning the books to their rightful places before rushing back, to where Draco sat. Draco chuckled as he saw her rush around, slightly amused by her actions.

"Come on! We should go now if we don't want to get in trouble for breaking curfew." she said as she picked up Ren and held him in her arms. She quickly grabbed her bag and pulled Draco off of his seat on the sofa, before making her way to the door.

"Calm down Lockhart! We still have like two hours before curfew!" Draco said as he quickly swung his bag over his shoulder and quickened his pace as he walked to catch up to Lena, who had already made it a few feet past the library door.

Lena rolled her eyes, "Just hurry up Malfoy!" she said as he finally caught up to her. They walked through the long corridors of the Hogwarts castle towards the courtyard, "This way! it's prettier over here!" she said as she turned suddenly to the right and went to a small corridor leading to a door with ivory moonlight coming through.

Draco rolled his eyes and followed her, "How do you know about this?" he asked in amazement as they walked out of the doorway into the small courtyard, causing Lena to giggle.

"My best friends are Fred and George remember? I know how to get to these places" she says with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Anyway, watch this." she says. She crouched down and set Ren down on the moonlit grass and smiled.

Draco curiously raised an eyebrow, "Fine." he said. He watched as Lena walked to the middle of the grass and turned to face Draco, her silver eyes shining in the moonlight.

"I have been waiting to try this trick out!" She exclaims, grabbing a piece of bread from her bag, she threw it high into the air, "Alright! Go Ren! Flying Jump-Flip!" she commanded.

Ren spread his wings and flew into the air, streaking towards the piece of bread. He caught it in his mouth while simultaneously doing a backflip in mid-air, then landed at Lena's feet.

Lena crouched low and pet Ren on the head as he ate the piece of bread, then looked up at Draco, who was still standing near the doorway. "How was that?" she asked him.

Draco looked at her and shaked his head, "That was alright Lockhart. Ren sure is well trained." he answered back and Lena walks back over to him, Ren trailing behind her happily.

Lena smiled at him, "Thanks! We should probably get back now." She suggests. Draco nodded in return. They both start making their way back through the long hallways of the castle. The walk is silent, but yet still comfortable; the only sound to be heard was their footsteps on the tiled floor. As they reached the point where they have to split ways to head to their separate common rooms, they stop.

Lena turned towards Draco, "Remember, another study session on Wednesday." she said as she turned towards the Ravenclaw Tower, but then stopped and looks over her shoulder, "Also, you can call me Lena if you want, and I hope you don't mind if I call you Draco!" she called back to him before smiling and walking forward and out of sight, leaving a stunned Draco behind her.

Draco stared at the shrinking figures of Lena and Ren as she walked back to the Ravenclaw Tower. The words she just said kept replaying in his mind as he turned around, he closed eyes and smirked, "Looks like this project might be more fun than I thought if we keep getting along this well." he said as his smirk turned into a small smile as he reached the Slytherin common room.

* * *

**Well, that's that! I hope you enjoyed! the next chapter will be up soon if I'm correct. Also we will probably posting more often now that it's summer! **

**~Lena Lockhart**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

In between the days she had to work with Draco on the project, she had the chance to hang out with her sister and their friends. Eventually, they finished the project with time to spare and turned it in early.

It was close to Christmas break, and everyone was either preparing their departure or planning on staying at Hogwarts. The grounds were covered in thick layers of sparkling snow, and the energy surrounding the students was cheerful indeed. Eventually the lake had frozen solid and the twins had been punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed professor Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The owls that managed to battle through the stormy skies had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they were able to fly off again.

Everyone was excited for the holiday. While the common rooms had blazing fires every night, the glass windows were covered in frost and an icy breath of wind came in through the cracks of the ancient castle and rattled the windows in the classrooms. This was the worst time to be in the dungeons for Snape's lessons, because the students could see their breath rise before them and huddled together close to their boiling cauldrons to keep warm.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, during one Potions class, "for all those people that have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Lena and Ron glared at Draco from the end of the table. Harry tried to ignore them while measuring out powdered spine of lionfish. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.

It was true that Harry was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, but so were Lena and Calla on account of them asking their parents if they could stay with him, Ron and the twins. Nobody cared about what Draco said as long as Harry wasn't bothered by it, and he wasn't. Harry cared more about how this Christmas would probably be the best one that he had ever had, not being with the Dursleys and all.

When the quintet left Potions, they noticed a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead, and two enormous feet and a huffing noise told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hagrid, do you want some help with that?" Calla asked as they walked up to him. Ron stuck his head in through the branches and asked him the same thing so he would hear.

"Nah, I'm alright, thanks Ron," Hagrid finally replied.

"Would you mind getting out of the way?" came Draco's cold drawl from behind them. Lena turned on her heel and faced him, glaring at him through and through. He looked at her blankly, trying to seem like he despised her. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to become a gamekeeper yourself after leaving Hogwarts, I suppose. That hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dived at Malfoy before Lena could say anything. Right then, Snape came up the stairs.

Ron dived at Malfoy before Lena could say anything. Right then, Snape came up the stairs.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron let go of the front of Draco's robes.

"He was provoked, Professor," Hagrid explained, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insulting his family." Lena and the group nodded in agreement.

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

After Draco and his posse left the scene, Ron ranted about how he would get Draco one day even if it killed him. Lena tried to reason with him that Draco wasn't that bad, and everybody except Calla raised an eyebrow at her, Harry even stifled a laugh. The five of them followed Hagrid into the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid! The last tree - put it in the far corner, would you?"

The hall looked spectacular. Lena and Calla stared at the forever bewitched ceiling and at all the decorations that hung up on the walls and windows. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung along the walls.

"You guys are doing an AMAZING job! It looks so pwetty!" the girls exclaimed together. Professor Flitwick bowed in appreciation and Professor McGonagall smiled at the two.

"How many days you got before you go on holiday?" Hagrid asked them.

"Just one," Hermione explained, "Which reminds me, guys, we should go to library, we've only got an hour before lunch."

Just then, Fred and George walked into the Great Hall carrying mischievous smiles on their faces. Hagrid tried to remain calm as the trio explained that they were trying to find out who Nicolas Flamel was.

"While you three go and do your research," Fred started as they walked out of the hall with the quintet, "We need to show Lena and Calla something outside." Lena glanced at Calla, who shrugged as Fred slid his arm around her shoulders.

As the trio searched and searched in the library, the twins had taken Lena and Calla to the quad on the grounds, to show them a snowman that they had just made with the fluffy snow. Lena had wanted to show the twins Ren's new trick, and Calla had wanted to teach Eleanor the same. They all decided to skip lunch and stay outside on the cold grounds to play with the pups.

"Good boy!" Lena said as Ren performed the flying JumpFlip once again for everyone. Fred and George had gotten food from a secret passageway to the kitchens, so they were carrying two trays of piles of food and would throw pieces into the air as each pup did a trick.

"Eleanor," Calla said excitedly at the barking pup sitting on the ground. "Ready?" Eleanor barked once in submission. "Flying JumpFlip, now!" Eleanor leapt into the air and spread out her wings, and just as a piece of bread landed securely in her mouth, she flipped in mid-air. "Good girl!" Calla exclaimed, clapping with joy.

Once the holidays had finally started, Harry and Ron were in too good of a mood to think about Flamel. They had the common room to themselves, except for when Lena and Calla decided to spend the night in the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George built a fort every time they came to their dorm.

"Your room looks much more vintage than the Ravenclaw dorms. I love it," Lena said once, and Calla had of course agreed. But they both liked the Ravenclaw dorms as well, because they had a nice view of the grounds.

On the days that the girls spent with Ron and Harry while Fred and George were planning devious things as they always did, they watched as Ron tried to teach Harry wizard chess and eating anything they could spare on a toasting fork. As Harry tried to get better at chess with Seamus Finnigan's chessman, they kept shouting bits of advice at him, which got him confused.

Christmas Eve finally came and everyone was excited. Lena and Calla had managed to find some things that would amuse Fred, George, Ron and Harry. They weren't expecting much from their parents, just some chocolates and food from home that they missed. When they woke up in the cozy fort that Fred and George had made, however, they found so much more, as did Harry.

"Merry Christmas," Fred said sleepily as he jostled the girls awake by hitting them with pillows. Lena moaned slightly but then realized it was Christmas. Calla had gotten up immediately and had given the twins her gifts to them; a handmade card for both of them and noisemakers that popped out confetti when you blew into them. They laughed as they each blew confetti on the pups, making them bark like crazy. Lena had gotten the twins matching beanies with the first letters of their names on the back, one was maroon and the other was gold to represent Gryffindor.

"Merry Christmas!" the girls said in unison to the pups as they handed both of them a huge bone that they could munch on together for the entire day. Fred and George opened the other packages that were at the edge of their beds. A handmade sweater each from Mrs. Weasley as well as homemade fudge. Lena and Calla had also received two packages of homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley that she had enclosed for them in the boys' presents.

"Yum!" Lena and Calla said as they tried the fudge and the twins put on their Christmas sweaters.

As it so happened, Ron and Harry were opening their presents as well. One of the packages that Harry had received carried something silver and shiny that slithered to the ground as soon as he opened it. "What is it?" Harry asked Ron, who had stopped eating the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that he had gotten from Hermione.

"It's an invisibility cloak!" Ron exclaimed. "Look down!" Harry gasped when he saw that the bottom half of his body had disappeared. He dashed towards the mirror and sure enough, his bottom half was missing. He was just a head suspended in air like an opaque ghost. "There's a note! A note came with it!" Ron said.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Harry stared at the letter as Ron admired the cloak.

"I'd give _anything _to have one of these," said Ron, "_Anything. _What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Harry felt very strange. Who had sent him the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?

Before he could say or do anything else, Fred and George Weasley bounded into the common room with their entourage, Lena and Calla. The twins had used the noisemakers in order to make an effective entrance, and Harry and Ron immediately turned their heads to Calla, who just smiled and waved innocently.

"Merry Christmas!" the four shouted together.

"Hey look - Harry's got a Weasley sweater too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a big yellow F on it, and the other a G.

"Harry's is better than ours though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She definitely makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded, "Come on, get it on. They're lovely and warm."

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge." Calla and Lena giggled.

"What's all this noise?"

Percy Weasley stuck his head in through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which he seized.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."

"I - don't - want-" said Percy thickly as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with your prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family." They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.

The girls gasped when they walked into the Great Hall for Christmas dinner. The rules were lighter during holiday so they just sat with the boys at the Gryffindor table, as no one was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Anyone who was a Ravenclaw was sitting with their other friends from different houses. The dinner was spectacular. Everyone filled their bellies with roast turkey, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boast of thick rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his point wizard hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just told him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice. The group watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the fact as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lop-sided.

When everybody eventually left the table, Harry had all of his stuff from the exploding crackers settled around him. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris's Christmas dinner.

Everybody spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. The girls cuddled up by the fire in the old armchairs with Ren and Eleanor eating popcorn and drinking hot chocolate.

"This is the most fun we've had on Christmas day," Lena said to Fred, who was sitting close to Calla. "We don't really go all out when we're at home. Small presents, cozy family dinner with the four of us, and that's about it." Calla nodded while drinking her hot chocolate.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do anything before bed except watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.

"C'mon, guys!" Calla shouted eventually, yawning. "Be nice to Percy and give him his badge so we can go to bed!" Lena moaned loudly and Calla chuckled at the way her sister's head drooped on the armchair. Fred and George sighed but eventually gave Percy his badge.

"Goodnight," Calla and Lena said to Harry and Ron.

"Night," the boys replied.

While everyone else was asleep in their beds, Harry was filled with thoughts that kept him awake. Who had given him the cloak? Had it really been his father's?

He thought back to the note that had come with the silver, silky cloak. _Use it well, _it had said. _Use it well. _Those three words kept on repeating in his head. He had to try it now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.

Harry crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole.

"You could have woken us up," Ron said crossly. Harry had just told Ron, Calla and Lena about the night before. How he had snuck into the Restricted Section of the library; the screaming book, breaking the lantern; almost getting caught by Flich and Snape, and then the mirror. Calla and Lena looked at each other.

_Well that must've been an interesting evening for him, _Calla said to her sister telepathically. Lena nodded once in agreement.

"I'd like to see your mum and dad," Ron said eagerly after Harry had told them that they could go that night.

"And I want to see all of your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."

Calla and Lena had mentally decided together that they would be staying in the Gryffindor common room that night with Fred and George, so they would just go with Ron and Harry and have the twins watch Ren and Eleanor.

"Harry," Calla said with a concerned voice, "Why aren't you eating?" She moved a plate of bacon over to him. "Have some bacon or something." And after he looked at her reluctantly, "Please," she said in a hushed voice. "You need energy for later."

Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important anymore. Who cared what the three-headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?

"Are you all right?" said Ron. "You look odd."

That night, Calla and Lena gave went into the Gryffindor common room to find Ron and Harry waiting for them. Fred and George were waiting in the dorm corridor too, so the girls went to them first, letting the pups fly onto the boys' heads before they said anything.

"Watch them for a bit, please?" Calla said to them, "We're just going out to find something with Harry and Ron." Fred and George looked at them with their eyebrows raised.

"Alright," George said finally. They seemed a bit disappointed.

"We'll be back in maybe two hours or so, depending on how well this goes," Lena explained. "We'll still show you our video games and Manga and stuff."

The twins perked up at that. They had been wondering about what the girls did when they were at home with their parents over summer. Calla and Lena had decided to show them rather than tell them, considering they had asked their parents to mail over some Manga and videogames to Hogwarts a while back.

"We'll be off, then," Harry said after that conversation. Fred and George nodded and went to their dorm.

"Will the cloak fit over all four of us?" Lena said wearily.

"I should hope so," Ron replied, "You two are the same size as Seamus Finnigan." Lena glared at him and Ron braced himself for a smack. But Lena just stayed silent as they wrapped the cloak around themselves.

The group retraced Harry's steps to the library, wandering slowly around the dark passageways for nearly an hour. Ron was the first one to complain.

"I'm freezing," he said. "Let's forget it and go back."

"_No." _Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."

They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor.

"It's here - just here - yes!"

They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the cloak from around his shoulders and ran to the mirror. They were there. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.

"See?" Harry whispered.

"I can't see anything," said Ron.

"Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…"

"I can only see you."

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."

Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore. Lena and Calla couldn't see anything except Ron either.

Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.

"Look at me!" he said.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?"

"No - I'm alone - but I'm different - I look older - and I'm head boy!" Lena and Calla clapped in delight for Ron, who smiled at them through the mirror.

"_What?" _

"I am - I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to - and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup - I'm Quidditch captain too!"

"Ron!" Calla and Lena said excitedly, "We want to see what the mirror shows us too!" Ron looked back at them with slight disappointment, but eventually moved out of the way.

As the sisters stepped in front of the mirror, an image transformed before their very eyes. It was them when they were about five years old, and their father and mother still used magic on an everyday basis. It was when they were the most happy, knowing that they were different from anybody in their small town. Their uncle was there too, before he got all snotty and fake and left them for fame. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well?" Harry said expectantly. "What do you see?"

"We see our family when we were the most happy, using magic with our parents and our uncle." Calla breathed. Harry looked at her and smiled slightly.

A sudden noise put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loud they had been talking.

"Quick!"

Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came around the door. The four stood quite still, all of them thinking the same thing - did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.

"This isn't safe - she might have gone for Filch. I bet she heard us. Come on." Ron pulled them all out of the room

Back in the Gryffindor common room, the girls found their way to Fred and George's dorm, hoping that they weren't asleep.

They were most definitely not asleep. The twins were still up, playing with Ren and Eleanor; the pups flew above their heads and they were yelling tricks at them to do in mid-air. As soon as the girls walked in, however, they stopped and the pups flew to their rightful owners.

"Well it's about time, eh?" Fred said, sliding onto his back on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Not tired, are you?" George said tauntingly, glancing at the fluffy white fort they had made for the girls to sleep in.

The girls chuckled. "Of course not!" they said together, and took out the Manga they had in their pockets. _Ouran High School Host Club _was their first choice to show the twins. "Let's look at this Manga!" George sat on Fred's bed as the girls walked over to them and sat in front of them, holding out the book.

After they read through the entire Manga within the next twenty minutes, Fred and George looked at the girls as if they were crazy. But then they both pulled out their wands. Lena and Calla looked at them with their eyebrows raised.

"We just want to meet the characters," Fred and George said mischievously. "If we will the characters out of the story, maybe they'll come out of the pages." Fred explained.

_This will not be good… _Lena said anxiously to her sister as the twins started chanting the Accio spell with their wands pointed at the book's cover. A slight beam of light started to spread like sunrays through the room and the Manga began to tremble in Lena's fingers. She dropped the book suddenly on the bed and shouted. A puff of smoke slithered its way between the quartet and a loud gong sounded in the room. The animated Host Club stood before their very eyes...

Fred and George goggled at the characters that stood before them. Calla and Lena giggled endlessly as Honey senpai chased them around the room. Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki Suoh, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru looked around the room with confused expressions.

"What is this voodoo? Nekozawa, what did you do?!" the boy with lemon bright blond hair said automatically. Honey stopped chasing the girls and nearly crashed into Fred and George, who held their guard on the girls as they stood in front of them. The man in question was toppled over on the ground, moaning in pain because of the light that shone from the lamps.

"I did nothing," he croaked from the floor. He lifted his finger at Fred and George, "They did something." Kyoya began to look around the room, his eyebrows raised behind his glasses. The small boy that looked like a girl stood next to him, his mouth drooping open.

"Obviously there is some strange magic at play, Tamaki," Kyoya said matter-of-factly. Tamaki looked at him, his brilliant purple eyes bulging as he stared at his animated body. "I'm sure these gentlemen and ladies would be willing to explain if we all just remain calm." Honey, carrying his fluffy pink bunny, climbed onto the tall boy who was standing on the other side of Kyoya shoulders.

"You're so cute, Honey!" the girls exclaimed excitedly as they stepped in front of Fred and George. The feminine boy slowly closed his mouth. Honey smiled brightly at the girls.

"Fred," Calla said, resting a hand on his shoulder, "You can stop goggling at them. You did this to yourself." He looked down at her and then at his brother, who still goggled at the characters.

"Fine," Fred breathed, seeing that George had calmed down. The Host Club looked at them, Kyoya constantly writing on the clipboard that he held.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Lena and Calla said.

"As the name suggests," Kyoya said, moving his glasses up his nose, "I suppose this is a school where witches and wizards come to learn about magic." Tamaki's eyes bulged.

"Magic?" The two twins that were staring at Fred and George said. "Hogwarts?" Lena and Calla giggled at the fact that the two pairs of twins hadn't yet realized that they looked very much alike. "What kind of a name is that?" The taller one on the right said. Fred shrugged.

"It's just a name," George explained defensively.

"I'm very sorry," Tamaki said, putting on his mask of gentlemanly charm. "I have completely forgotten to ask for your names." He held out his hand. "I'm Tamaki Suoh, the King of this Host Club," he said with a wide grin, "And who might you two lovely ladies be?" Calla and Lena gaped at him, a slight blush creeping up their necks. Calla took his hand first.

"My name is Calla Lockhart -" she started to explain, and felt his hand tighten around hers.

"Like the Lily?" Tamaki asked in a sweet voice. Calla nodded ecstatically. "Quite a lovely name indeed," he said with a slight chuckle. Fred glared at Tamaki slightly. "And who might you be?" Tamaki asked Lena, who was speechless.

"M-m-my n-name is L-Lena Lockhart," she stuttered as he slipped his hand around hers.

"Ah! Pretty names you two have!" Tamaki exclaimed, "So you're sisters then?" the girls nodded with a smile.

Tamaki looked at Fred and George, who had crossed their arms around their chests. Jealousy was plain to see on their faces. "I'm guessing you two are friends of theirs?" The twins nodded once in submission.

"Fred and George Weasley," Fred said plainly, taking Tamaki's hand coldly.

_Don't pay attention to him _Calla willed her voice into Fred's conscious. Fred looked at her with his eyebrow raised. Calla smiled slightly, blushing. _He's harmless, I swear. _She said. He doesn't question the fact that Calla's voice was in his head, and let his arms rest at his sides in submission for her sake. George followed suit.

"Who are the rest of you?" George asked finally, after a short silence between the large group.

Tamaki was the first to explain. "As you know," he said, "I'm Tamaki," he pointed to the black-cloaked man that was still on the ground. "That's Nekozawa. He doesn't like being in bright places." Calla and Lena giggled slightly.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," the boy with glasses said. "I'm second in command with this association."

_And also quite a bit of a know-it-all _Lena said to her sister, who smiled.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," said the short feminine-looking boy.

"I'm Hikaru," said the tall twin on the right, "And this is Kaoru," he pointed to the twin that was under his arm.

"I'm Honey!" the small boy with blond hair like Tamaki's said on top of the boy's shoulders, "and this is Mori-Senpai!"

Calla leaned against Fred slightly. "Just remember," she said, "You put this on yourself." She smiled innocently. Fred huffed.

"Would you guys like a tour of Hogwarts?" Lena suggested politely. The Host Club nodded happily.

"This could be a learning experience," Kyoya said. Lena rolled her eyes with a smirk.

The Host Club followed Lena out of the room, but she stopped to make sure that the coast was clear of Harry and Ron. She didn't want them gaping at the characters like Fred and George did. Seeing that the coast was clear, she lead them through the common room.

"We go out of their common room through a portrait hole," Fred explained, opening the portrait of the Fat Lady so he could get out. "There's a password in order to get into each common room of the four houses."

"Houses?" Haruhi questioned. The girls nodded.

"There are four Houses that students get sorted into at the beginning of first year. You are sorted depending on the traits you have that each founder valued." Lena explained.

"This is Gryffindor, The house for the courageous and brave... There's also Lena and Calla's house, Ravenclaw, for the Wise and creative. Then there is Hufflepuff, for the loyal and just, and finally Slytherin, for the ambitious and cunning. Each house has their own common room and headquarters within Hogwarts. The four houses represent the four people that founded the school years and years ago." George explained. The Host Club oohed as the quartet escorted them to the Great Hall.

"Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin," Calla listed the four founders of Hogwarts. "They were the first headmasters of each house, and so each house was named after them." The group lead the Host Club through the Great Hall and explained that the table at the very end of the dining hall stood the High Table, for each professor that taught there presently.

Fred, George, Lena and Calla lead the highly satisfied Host Club onto the grounds. They showed them the layer of ice that covered the lake, and each tower of all the houses. Suddenly, Calla noticed a patch of platinum blond hair coming towards them with a grim look on its face.

"Draco," Calla said firmly. Fred held her back with a hand rested on her shoulder.

"What are you doing outside, Lockhart?" Malfoy asked, looking at Lena, who shrugged. He looked at the animated Host Club that stood next to her. "And who are they?" he sneered.

The Host Club did their introduction, and somehow a gong sounded when there was none to be found. After the quaint introduction, Draco just stood there, the corners of his lips turned downwards.

"I'm guessing this was your doing, Lockhart," Malfoy nodded at Lena. Lena crossed her arms over her chest grudgingly, upset that he blamed her.

Calla, seeing her sister like this, "You don't have to automatically blame us, Malfoy," she said with a glare. The Host Club stared at this interjection.

"MALFOY?" Hikaru said, "What kind of a name is that?!" the animated twins laughed hysterically, causing Draco to turn bright red.

"For your information," Draco Malfoy snarled, "Malfoy is a name that is highly respected in this world," he explained. "My father will hear about this," he said grudgingly, about to storm off. Tamaki ran up to him and held him back.

"I sincerely apologize for their behavior, monsieur," he said politely, his purple eyes rounding with emotion, "We're new here and do not know much about your world." Draco huffed and pulled away from Tamaki, his cloak moving behind him as he stomped away to Slytherin tower.

"Well," Kyoya said, "Let's move on, shall we?" The girls nodded.

"Don't mind him," Lena said, "He's usually crabby like that." They continued the tour along the grounds to Ravenclaw Tower. Tamaki gaped at the giant door with the mouth protruding out of the wood, giving a riddle to Calla and Lena.

"You two aren't doing anything suspicious, are you?" the door inquired.

"Oh no," Lena said with an innocent smile, "These are just our friends." The door chuckled at the response, but gave her a riddle anyway.

Once they were in the common room, Calla explained: "This is our common Ravenclaw common room. As you can see, Hogwarts is very patriotic when it comes to the different houses." The Host Club moved around the room, looking out the window onto the grounds and at the colors that made up the circular room.

"Why don't you all stay in our room tonight? We'll come and get you tomorrow and the two of us will just sleep in Fred and George's room tonight." Lena suggested, earning a nod from Calla, Fred and George. The Host Club looked at them, shocked.

"Are you sure it isn't a problem? We don't want to be a bother." Kyoya questioned the girl, causing them to shake their heads and smile.

"It's no problem, we have been staying in their room all Christmas break anyway!" the girls insisted. After a quick goodbye to the Hosts, Calla, Lena, Fred and George exited Ravenclaw Tower and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay," Fred said to Calla quietly once they had entered their room. "How did you do that earlier?" George raised an eyebrow at him and Calla felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "Why could I hear your voice in my head?" Lena shot her sister a curious glance.

"You Kelted to Fred?" Lena asked from the corner of the room where she put on her pajamas. "When did this happen?"

Calla breathed. How to explain this? "It was after we explained to Tamaki who we were," she said. Lena raised an eyebrow. Nothing like this had happened. She never thought that they were able to Kelt with other people. "I simply willed my voice into Fred's conscious," she said, "and he heard me." Fred nodded.

"Wait," George said, "What is Kelting?" he asked looking from Fred, to Calla and back again.

"Kelting," Lena said, crossing her arms, "is the ability for two people to talk to each other through telepathy. Calla and I have always been able to do it."

"So does that mean we're all able to do it?" George asked. Lena shrugged.

"Who knows. We've never tried to Kelt with other people other than each other… that is, until today." Lena said.

_You're not mad, are you? _Calla Kelted to her sister, who looked at her with a slight frown.

_No, _Lena replied with a mental sigh, _Just trying to make sense of this. _

"I mean," Calla said out loud, "It's really not that big of a surprise, is it? If we can do it with each other, Lena, it was bound to happen with at least two other people anyway, even if just by accident." Calla looked at Lena.

"Can you two Kelt with me, then?" George asked curiously. The sisters looked at each other.

_Who knows? _Lena willed to George's conscious. _It's possible we can… _George looked at Fred with a satisfied grin.

_Roger that Miss Lockhart, _George said with a chuckle.

"We should probably go to bed now," Calla said with a yawn. The pups barked simultaneously and flew from the boys' beds and onto their doggy beds under the fort. Lena giggled quietly and settled herself under blankets. Fred smiled embarrassedly at Calla.

_What? _Calla asked him telepathically.

Fred shook his head slightly and went to lie on his bed. _Nothing. _He tucked himself comfortably under his covers and crossed his arms behind his head. _Goodnight, Lilly. _

_Goodnight, Freddie _Calla said with a giggle.

Everybody slept soundly that night having learnt something new about their abilities... among other things. Harry fell asleep thinking about seeing his parents and other wizards; Ron thought about being head boy at Hogwarts and Quidditch captain in his later years; Calla and Lena slept knowing that they could Kelt with Fred and George and that they had met the infamous Host Club. This was going to be a very interesting year indeed.

* * *

*_Sorry this one is quite long! And we just randomly decided to add in some Anime characters to twist things up a bit! Hope you like this chapter! _

_Yours Truly, _

_Calla and Lena Lockhart_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next morning, Lena and Calla were woken up by the barking of Ren and Eleanor. They groaned and looked at the two pups that were barking happily in hopes of getting everyone's attention. Lena huffed and placed her pillow over her head to muffle the noise, as Calla stared at the pups with an unamused expression. The noise traveled out of the fort and woke the Weasley twins from their peaceful slumber.

"Can't you guys make them shut up?!" Fred asked the girls irritatedly as he turned over and tugged the blanket over his head.

"We would if we could! They won't calm down until we all get up." Calla informed them as she pushed herself into a sitting positions and peered out of the fort. "So get up!" She said, poking Lena to wake her up.

"Ugh! I'm up! I'm up, alright?" Lena said, pushing the pillow away from her head and kicking the blanket off. Calla smiled and stopped poking her.

"Good, how about you guys out there?" Calla asked to Fred and George. The boys were both curled up in blanket burritos and didn't seem to plan on getting up anytime soon.

"Let us sleep! They're your pets, not ours!" George tried to say through the blanket burritos, but it came out very muffled and not understandable.

"What?" The girls asked questioningly as they crawled out of their fort. The twins' heads popped up from behind the blankets.

_I said to let us sleep! _George Kelted to the girls then him and Fred pulled the blankets back the way they were causing them to giggle.

Lena and Calla exchanged a look and smirked at each other.

_You thinking what I'm thinking?_ Lena Kelted to her sister, causing her to nod.

_Lets do it!_ Calla responds as they both get up and sneak towards the beds, Ren and Eleanor sitting by the door.

Lena snuck towards the bed where George was sleeping while Calla snuck over to Fred's bed. Once they reached a few feet from the beds, the girls held up three fingers and started counting down simultaneously.

_3...2...1! _The girls ran over to where Fred and George slept and jumped on top of them, causing the twins to bolt up and shout in surprise.

"Wake up!" The girls yelled and laughed as they saw Fred and George's reactions. Lena and Calla rolled off the beds, still laughing, and walked back to the fort.

"Come on, breakfast is soon and we have a few more things to do with the Host Club!" Lena said to them as she and Calla began to change into their usual clothes.

"Fine..." Fred and George grumbled as they both got out of bed.

Fred, George, Lena and Calla walked down the long hallway towards the entrance of Ravenclaw tower, talking about what they can do with the Host Club today.

"Why don't we just show them some of the secret passages and then spend the rest of the day outside?" Lena suggested. The others agreed as they reached the door and the girls answer the riddle they are given correctly. They walk through the Ravenclaw Common Room and towards Lena and Calla's room, where the muffled voices of the Host Club can be heard. They knocked on the door and slowly opened it, their heads poking into the room from behind.

"Good morning guys!" the four friends said to the Host club as they walked into the room. The Host Club smiled and greeted them back.

"So, we just came to tell you guys that the three of us are going to go get breakfast, then we can show you some of the secret passage ways we found." Calla said to them.

Lena nodded, "After that, we can spend a little time outside before sending you all back into the manga. Also we don't exactly want the entire school to see you and ask about you so we will take you guys to the kitchen to get food after breakfast." she added.

"Alright, that's fine. We will be alright in this room until then." Kyoya told them. The four wizards turned their head to look over at Lena's bed where Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting and playing on her navy blue DS. The girls shot them an amused look and giggled.

"Well, we'll see you guys in a little while then." Fred said as the four of them walked out of the room.

The four wizards exited Ravenclaw tower and happily made their way towards the Great Hall. Once they entered the Hall, they quickly walked over and took their seats with Ron and Harry, eager to begin breakfast. The six friends chatted happily as they ate their filling breakfast of eggs, waffles, pancakes and french toast. As they continued on happily eating the food provided for them, Lena's currently brown eyes began to wander, looking at nothing in particular until they met a certain pair of grey eyes over on the Slytherin table. Lena smiled and gave Draco a tiny wave from her spot at the Gryffindor table after making sure nobody else from the tables were looking. Draco nodded back and shot her a small smirk. Calla was the only one who noticed this little exchange between Lena and Draco. She rolled her eyes at her sister.

_I seriously don't know how you somehow managed to befriend him. _She Kelted to her sister. Lena rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed her in return.

_He isn't that bad once you get to know him._ She replied and stuffed a piece of french toast in her mouth.

As breakfast went on, Lena, Calla, Fred and George started to get more fidgety and excited at the thought of spending more time with the Hosts before sending them back to their own world. Once the four of them had finished eating, they said a quick goodbye to Ron and Harry before sprinting out of the Hall and towards Ravenclaw Tower before anyone else could even step foot out of the Great Hall.

Calla quickly answered the riddle given by the door and they entered the common room. They made their way to Lena and Calla's room and knocked on the door. Once they got permission to enter, they walked into the room to find Tamaki sitting in the corner of the room and growing mushrooms. Lena and Calla giggled at the Host King while Fred and George stared at him with deadpan expressions on their faces.

"Tamaki! Get out of the corner and stop growing mushrooms! We can go get you guys some food now." Calla said between giggles. The girls don't even bother to ask why Tamaki is in the corner as they each grab one of his arms and start to drag him away from the corner, much to the amusement of every other occupant in the room. Fred and George chuckled as the girls let go of Tamaki's arms and let him sit in the middle of the room pouting.

"Stop pouting like a baby and get up so we can all go and have some fun!" Fred and George say to him.

"Yeah! We are going to introduce you guys to the house elves and show you a few more thing!" Lena said as she walked over to her nightstand next to her bed where Hikaru and Kaoru were currently sitting."Also, we can teach you guys to play some of the games I have!" she added to Hikaru and Kaoru and picked up her DS and a few different games and put them in a small bag. The two red headed Hosts smiled at her.

"Oi! You were supposed to teach us how to play the games!" George interjected. Then Lena, Calla, Hikaru and Kaoru looked over at Fred and George and the girls chuckled. Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance and mischievous smirks spread on their face as they stood up.

"We can teach all four of you, you know. We do have more than one DS. Lena can you pack mine too?" Calla said to them. Lena nodded and bent down to open Calla's nightstand drawer and took out her purple DS. She stood back up and tossed it lightly to Calla.

"Oh, a little jealous are we?" Hikaru said to Fred and George as he and Kaoru draped an arm around Lena's shoulders, causing her to blush. Fred and George glared at the other pair of twins as they both stepped forward.

"Well, they _are_ our best friends!" Fred said as he and George did the same thing to Calla. Lena and Calls shared a look with each other and Hikaru and Kaoru giggled.

"Relax you two, we're only joking." Kaoru said with a smile and shrugged. "We wouldn't dare steal your adorable little friends away from you. We were just messing around." he said as Fred and George visibly relaxed and smiled at him and Hikaru.

"Well then, you are our type of people, my friends!" Fred said.

"Hey if you guys are done, can we please go get some food now? I want cake!" Honey-senpai said cutely causing Lena and Calla to smile and nod. "Well then, lets go!" he exclaimed once they all agreed and everyone walked out of the door.

As they walked down the long beautiful corridors of the castle, the two pairs of twins had changed positions slightly. Now, Kaoru and George each had an arm slung across Lena's shoulders, while Hikaru and Fred each had an arm slung across Calla's shoulders. The six troublemakers walked at the front of the group, laughing as they discussed all the pranks they had pulled. As they were walking through the Entrance Hall, Ren, who until that moment was happily settled in Honey's arms with Eleanor and Usa-chan, barked excitedly and flew to someone in front of them who had their back turned towards the group. Unfortunately for Calla, Fred and George, the person ended up being Draco Malfoy. Draco turned around with Ren in his arms and walked up to the group.

"Weasel 1, Weasel 2, Lockhart, Lena" He nodded at them, showing no emotion. "I see you still have these Muggles hanging around with you. I thought you would have come to your senses by now." he said eyeing the hosts with a sneer causing Lena to sigh.

"Well at least we have _friends_ Malfoy, unlike you, you little ferret, all you have are those two bodyguards." Fred countered, annoyance dripping from his voice.

As Draco opened his mouth to fire another insult at them, Lena started to violently shake her head at him with her eyes widened, telling him not to worsen the matter. This caused Kaoru to look between Draco and her in confusion. Draco hesitated and sighed as he saw her eyes slowly turning red. He glared at them all as he walked over to Lena. "Whatever… here, have your little pup back." he said, handing Ren back to Lena. He gave her a nod then walked away.

"I don't know how you can stand that jerk, Lena." Calla said to her sister as she glared at the back of his head with her stormy blue eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding. What is he doing back anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be back home, being treated like a prince?" George stated through gritted teeth.

Lena sighed, "He sent me a letter a few days ago saying how he was coming back earlier than everyone else because his parents had something they had to go to." she explained. She turned her head to the side to see Kaoru looking down at her and wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. Lena playfully glared at him as they all continued walking towards the kitchen.

"We have arrived!" Fred and George shouted in unison when they had finally reached the door that led down to the kitchen. George took his arm off of Lena's shoulders and went to tickle the pear. As he did, the Host Club stared at him as though he was insane.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are you doing?" Tamaki asked George with confusion.

"Opening the door to the kitchen, duh." George answered Tamaki simply while rolling his eyes. Tamaki and the others still looked at him in confusion. Their confusion soon turned to amazement though, when they saw the painting of the fruits swing open to reveal a giant kitchen where several house elves were busy making delicious food.

"Waoh…" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey said in unison, staring in wonder at the tiny creatures working in the giant kitchen. The group of wizards and hosts entered the kitchen through the portrait hole and were instantly surrounded by dozens of house elves, offering them a variety of different foods.

"Um… What are these things?" Haruhi asked, feeling a little uncomfortable by all the creatures offering the group different things.

"These are House Elves! They are in charge of all the cooking and cleaning here at Hogwarts!" Fred explained as he took a cupcake that was being offered to him by a House Elf. "Thank you! Anyway, we are just here for a quick snack because we still have things to do today." he said to the House Elves as his friends all took various different foods from the House Elves and started to eat after they had dismissed the Elves and had gone back to their regular work.

"Enjoy and stay as long as you would like young Masters and Mistresses!" One of the Elves squeaked as she scurried past them to wash the dishes.

Once they had all eaten and finished their food, the four wizards said their thanks to the Elves and led their new friends down some long hallways and through a door which led to a little outdoor area which was mostly hidden by thick trees.

"Not a lot of people know about this place, so it is the best place we have for just spending time without stirring questions." Lena told the Hosts as they all sat down on the grass. The Host Club nodded as Kyoya wrote feverishly on his clipboard. Calla rolled her eyes at him.

"So," Fred said heavily, "What shall we do first, then?" he turned to Calla and Lena for an answer. The girls looked at each other.

_We could show them tricks that Ren and Eleanor have learned, _Calla Kelted to the twins and her sister. They looked at her and nodded.

"Would you guys like to see some tricks?" Calla asked the Host Club, gaining their attention from Honey running around the group. Honey stopped running and looked at her with a confused expression. "Ren and Eleanor learned quite a few tricks over Christmas," she explained.

"We would love to see them Calla-chan!" Honey said with a wide smile. She giggled as he climbed up Mori and settled on his shoulders.

Calla turned to her sister, who nodded in return. The girls stood up and pet their growing pups. "Ready guys?" they whispered.

Luckily, Calla had thought to bring a few extra pieces of bread from the kitchen. She handed a slice to Lena. "Okay Eleanor," Calla said, "You ready?" Eleanor barked and flew to the ground, sat down and looked up at her master. "Roll over," Calla commanded first, moving a small piece of bread in a circular motion. Eleanor followed this motion and the Host Club clapped.

_Come on, Lilly, _Fred egged her on, _That's nothing! _Calla looked back at him and giggled.

After Lena showed the Hosts Ren rolling over, Calla prepared Eleanor for the next trick. The Host Club, even Haruhi, seemed quite amused by the pups.

"Alright Ren, Eleanor," Calla said to the perched pups. "Ready?" The pups barked to show acknowledgement. "Figure 8!" The pups spread out their wings and flew up into the air, catching each piece of bread Calla threw, and elegantly circled in the air above them into a figure 8. Tamaki looked up at the pups in amazement and clapped.

_He's completely oblivious, isn't he? _Fred Kelted to the girls. They turned to look at him and nodded with smiles on their faces. He shook his head and chuckled.

The group spent the rest of their time outside, but by mid-day the Hosts were getting quite bored. Fred, George, Calla and Lena led the Host Club back to the Ravenclaw common room and into the girls' dormitory.

"Okay! So since it's only mid-day, and we still have a while before we need to send you guys back!" Calla said as her and Lena took off their shoes and plopped down on their beds.

"So why don't we teach you guys to play some video games or something?" Lena suggested to everyone. The Hitachiin and Weasley twins nodded excitedly at the thought of learning to play video games.

"Alright then! So looks like these guys can join us in playing Pokemon! And everyone who doesn't want to play can pick one of these movies and watch it on the laptop!" Calla said. Lena nodded and picked up her laptop from where it is on the floor as Calla handed a few movies to the Hosts.

"Okay, and you guys can just watch us play our games and play take turns playing once you know what to do!" Lena said to Hikaru, Kaoru, Fred and George. Lena and Calla then sat on the carpeted floor with the two pairs of twins sitting with them and looking over their shoulders. THey turned on their 3DS's and chose to play Pokemon Omega Ruby. Once the games had started, the girls showed the others their Pokemon teams and explained a bit of what was going on in the game. "These are our Pokemon teams! I spent a long time training them and it was quite difficult to catch and train some of them. These are my strongest Pokemon, Absol, Charizard, Lucario, Dragonite, Raikou and Latios!" Lena explained.

"And my team has, Pikachu, Eevee, Arcanine, Meganium, Lucario and Entei!" Calla added. "On our teams, we have some Pokemon that aren't found in our games. So we got them through trading with other players around the world." Calla explained.

They continued on playing the games and once everyone knew what was going on in the game, Lena and Calla let the others have turns in playing with their Pokemon, helping them as they played. The group spent the next few hours just playing video games and watching movies and before they knew it, it was close to dinner time.

"Excuse me, but I think it is about time that we headed back to our own world." Kyoya said to the others, pushing his glasses up. HIkaru, Kaoru, Fred, George, Lena and Calla all pouted, looking up from the DS's.

"Aw… Do we/you have to?" they all asked in unison. Tamaki sighed dramatically and nodded.

"I am sorry but we should be getting back to the ladies waiting for us back home!" he said and struck a king-like pose.

"Okay…" the others sighed. Lena and Calla hugged all the Hosts and Fred and George said their own goodbyes before taking out their wands and pointing them at the Hosts.

"_Depulso _Host Club!" they said together, and with one final wave, the Hosts were sucked back into the Manga which sat on the girls' bookshelf. Silence resonated through the room for a moment before everyone plopped down on the beds or the chairs.

"Well that was fun!" Fred and George said as they looked at the girls who nodded and smiled.

"We should do it again some time!" Lena and Calla said.

"Yeah we should! But for right now, lets go and get some dinner because I'm starving!" George said as he got up and stretched. Fred chuckled and agreed with his brother. The four friends then left the girls' room and started to make their way down to the Great Hall, reminiscing on the events that had taken place over the last few days.

_I wonder what exciting thing will happen during the rest of the year. _Lena and Calla thought to themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At dinner that night, Harry told the girls about his last encounter with the Mirror of Erised. He told them how Dumbledore had been there and had explained what it does to him and they could never go looking for it again. The girls were disappointed at this news; they would not have minded going to see the memory of their parents again.

The rest of the Christmas holidays was spent in quite dull spirits. Harry couldn't use his Invisibility Cloak anymore because Professor Dumbledore had told him not to, and now he was having nightmares; the girls were just trying to find different tricks to teach Ren and Eleanor to show Hermione when she got back to school and Fred and George were plotting mischievous pranks to pull throughout the year, as usual.

Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view on things. She was torn between the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("if Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was. The girls had almost forgotten about Flamel because of the Host Club, and Harry and Ron admitted that they had given up on trying to find information from the library. Once term started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Harry had even less time than the other four, because Quidditch practice had started again.

Calla and Lena had taken it as an obligation to watch Fred and George at practice, no matter what the weather. Even through the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen the spirits of the sisters and the Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood. The twins complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side. If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training.

However, during one particularly wet and muddy Quidditch practice, things took a turn for the worse. The Weasley twins were dive-bombing each other, making the girls chuckle in the stands as they held an umbrella above their heads. The twins kept pretending to fall off their brooms until Woods had had enough.

"Will you stop messing around!" he yelled. "That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!"

George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words. _Are you alright? _the girls Kelted to him. He rolled his eyes.

_Yes, _he replied, _I'm fine. _

"_Snape's _refereeing?" he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. "When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin."

The rest of the team landed next to George to complain, too.

"It's not _my _fault," said Wood. "We've just got to make sure we play a clean game, so Snape hasn't got an excuse to pick on us."

Which was all very well to Harry, but he had another reason for not wanting Snape near him while he was playing Quidditch. He looked to the girls up on the stands and nodded at them to come down onto the pitch. They climbed down onto the field and walked up to him.

"What was the team arguing about?" Calla asked, tugging on George's muddied arm. He looked at her, but before he could reply, Harry explained:

"Snape is refereeing the next match!" he said, a look of exasperation on his face. The girls looked at each other and Calla bit her lip nervously. George nodded, hugging her with one arm.

_We'll see you later, _he Kelted to the girls, _Go follow Harry. _Calla and Lena nodded once in unison and caught up with Harry, who was headed straight to Gryffindor tower.

As they entered the common room, they found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Chess as the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her.

"Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when they sat down next to them. "I need to concen-" He caught sight of Harry's face. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible."

Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, rather sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee. Hermione was the first to interject.

"Don't play," she said at once.

"Say you're ill," said Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

"_Really_ break your leg," said Ron.

The girls giggled at the bantering between the their two friends.

"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way to Gryffindor tower.

Though everyone else in the room started laughing, the Lockhart sisters immediately wanted answers.

"Who did this to you, Neville?" Calla said through clenched teeth. _Why pick on the clumsy one? _she Kelted to her sister, who sighed heavily in return. Hermione performed the countercurse and Neville's legs sprang apart and he got up to his feet, trembling. Lena rushed over to give him a hug, which he clumsily took in one arm.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

_You're little platinum wannabe isn't so nice now, is he? _Calla Kelted to Lena grudgingly. Again, Lena sighed and shook her head in disdain.

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"

Neville shook his head.

"Why not?" Calla asked calmly, resting a light hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out. Calla slid her arm around Neville's shoulders and hugged him gently.

Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. Lena and Calla smiled at Harry.

"Thanks Harry… I think I'll go to bed… D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card.

"Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever-" He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at the quartet standing in front of him.

"_I've found him!" _he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I _told _you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindlewald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!" _

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.

"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. The quartet she left in the common room looked at each other. But before long, Hermione had dashed back into the room, an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"_Light?" _said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself. Ron looked at Lena and Calla. "You don't think that's a light read," he said, "do you?" The girls exchanged a look and giggled. He looked at them as if they were mad and shook his head.

"So what if we like to read, Ron?" Calla said, crossing her arms.

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure!" The girls said quietly in unison. Harry laughed and Ron sighed, rolling his eyes.

At last Hermione found the page she was looking for.

"I knew it! I _knew _it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the _only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" _

This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.

"The what?" said Harry and Ron. The girls shook their heads in disdain at them. They themselves had covered their mouths in a surprised fashion.

"Oh, _honestly, _don't you two read? Look - read that, there." She pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight). _

"See?" said the girls after they had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! _Anyone _would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," _said Ron, "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Sorcerer's Stone if they had one. It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match.

"I'm going to play," he told Ron, Hermione, Calla and Lena. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them… it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.

As the match drew nearer, however, Harry became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione. The rest of the team wasn't too calm, either. Fred and George were always talking to Calla and Lena to get their minds off of the match. The idea of overtaking Slytherin in the house championship was wonderful, no one had done it for seven years, but would they be allowed to, with such a biased referee?

Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to keep running into Snape wherever he went. At times, he even wondered whether Snape was following him, trying to catch him on his own. Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture. Snape was so horrible to Harry. The girls often felt bad for Harry in Potions and were seen with their arms around his shoulders trying to cheer him up after class. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Sorcerer's Stone? Harry didn't see how he could, none of them could, - yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds.

The morning of the preamped Quidditch match, the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. The girls were wearing the Gryffindor scarves that Fred and George had given them for the cold that evening, and everyone else in the room was talking about how they wanted Gryffindor or Hufflepuff to win.

When the quartet wished him good luck outside the locker rooms that afternoon, it seemed as though the others were worried they would ever see Harry alive again. Calla and Lena had hugged him tightly and crossed their fingers. They had hugged Fred and George as well, but that was per usual.

_Good luck guys! _Calla and Lena Kelted to the twins as they hugged.

_Beat them to the bone! _Calla said separately to Fred, who chuckled.

The girls found seats next to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had brought their wands to the match. They had all been practicing the Leg-Locker Curse for Harry's safety. They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.

"Now don't forget, it's _Locomotor Mortis," _Hermione muttered to them as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve and the girls put theirs under their robes.

"I _know," _Ron snapped. "Don't nag."

Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside.

"Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much."

"The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even - blimey - Dumbledore's come to watch!"

Harry's heart did a somersault. As did the others'.

"_Dumbledore?" _They weren't expecting to see Dumbledore in the teacher's stands. With him there, it was less likely that Professor Snape could do anything to keep Gryffindor from winning the match, and from hurting Harry.

Harry could've laughed out loud in relief. He was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching. Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron noticed, too.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told the others. "Look - they're off! Ouch!"

Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.

_That platinum wannabe better watch it… He is seriously getting on my nerves. _Calla Kelted to Lena and mistakenly Fred and George. The twins looked confusedly down at the stands at them. However, they couldn't do much because they had to focus on the Bludgers.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."

Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy, loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money - you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains." Calla's hands balled into fists and Lena looked at her sister with a worried look.

"You better shut your mouth, Malfoy, if you know what's good for you!" Calla snapped at the boy who reminded her very much of a ferret. He looked down at her, a shocked expression on his face as he did so. "Weren't expecting _me _to snap, were you, Malfoy?" she said, a mischievous smile on her face.

Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.

"Im worth twelve of you, Malfoy." he stammered.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy," he said. "One more word -"

"Ron! Calla!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry!"

"What? Where?" Ron and Calla said together.

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet. The girls clapped and screamed: "Come on, Harry! You can do it!"

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground," said Malfoy.

Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help. Calla tried to pull Ron off of Malfoy, but it was no use. Ron was determined to beat Malfoy to smithereens. Who could blame him?

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape - she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe and Goyle. Lena got down to the ground to help pull Malfoy off of Ron, and Calla was pulling Ron off of Malfoy.

"RON!" Calla shouted, "STOP. FIGHTING. ME and get up!" Neville was still trapped by Crabbe and Goyle, and the girls would eventually help him later. But after Calla had shouted at Ron, the red-headed boy had come to his senses. He got up and off of Malfoy, brushed himself off, having a bloodied nose, and went back to watching the game.

As Lena pushed Malfoy away from Ron and back to his seat, she glared at him with her crimson red eyes. He cowered. "If you start up anymore trouble with him - or Harry - I swear I will slap you," she threatened. "And Fred and George wouldn't mind helping me with that, either, you know!" she said brightly as she went back to her seat.

Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches - the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.

Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it - the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped - then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.

"Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror… been keeping busy… excellent."

Snape spat bitterly on the ground.

Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. He couldn't remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now - no one could say he was just a famous name any more. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed...

"Harry, where have you _been?" _Hermione squeaked.

"We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right - talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

Calla and Lena looked at Harry with butterbeers in their hands.

"Nevermind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this…"

He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them about Snape in the forbidden forest, threatening Quirrell.

"So we were right, it _is _the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus' - I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through-"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday." said Ron.

The rest of the night was spent in the Gryffindor common room, celebrating the winning of the match. The common room didn't die down until well after midnight, and Fred, George, Calla and Lena were the last ones to go to the dorms. The Weasley twins escorted the girls gentlemanly to the Ravenclaw tower.

As Calla and Lena got dressed and ready for bed, Calla watched Merlin sleep peacefully in his cage. "We should probably send a letter to Mum and Dad, Lena," she said, moving a finger up and down Merlin's head. "They're probably a little worried." Lena yawned and nodded as she got under her covers.

"You can write it tomorrow morning Calla," Lena said sleepily. "Get some sleep for now." Calla sighed heavily. Her sister was right. But she couldn't fall asleep for some reason, thinking about her parents and the match and everything they had learned this past week. She held the pendant that sat against her breastbone, the lilly shining gold under the light of the lamp. She hadn't taken it off since Fred gave it to her. What surprised her now was that it was getting hot in her hand, but when she rested it back against her body, it was cool. She decided to take out a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing the letter, seeing as though she wasn't getting sleep any time soon.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Lena and I are doing quite well at Hogwarts. Lena's best class is Potions with Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house, and my best class is Charms with Professor Flitwick, head of our house, Ravenclaw. 'Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure!' The Christmas holiday was really exciting. Thank you for the presents! I hope you don't mind us sending Merlin with our letters; it just seemed more fun to do it this way. :) We just attended a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor won within five minutes! Our friend Harry caught the golden Snitch just in time when Gryffindor was ahead! Our friend Ron Weasley got into a fight with a guy named Draco Malfoy in the Slytherin house, and Lena and I managed to break them apart. (Thank the Lord we did, Ron had already gotten a nasty nosebleed!)._

_Anyway, how are things at home? How's Uncle Roy? _

_Best Wishes from your daughters,_

_Calla and Lena Lockhart. _

In the weeks that followed, the group of friends was surprised to find that Quirrell must've been braver than they originally thought. Though he did seem to grow paler every day, he didn't seem to have cracked under Snape's grasp.

The girls received the correspondent letter from their parents a few days after they had sent theirs. Everything was fine at home. Uncle Gilderoy had been getting more and more famous, even in the wizard world, and was becoming more and more snooty.

Everytime they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Calla and Lena would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which usually meant that the Stone was safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.

Hermione however, had more on her mind than that Sorcerer's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color-coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same. Calla and Lena had joined her the process, seeing as though they needed more organization practice.

"Guys, the exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her, "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important. I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…"

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione and the girls. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christma ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work. Calla and Lena spent their days in the library too, but with Fred and George, studying while the twins focused on pranks and other things.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. Calla and Lena walked up to the trio. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

Harry was looking up "Dittany" in the _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, _didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty tone that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "_And _we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St-"

"_Shhhh!" _Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry. "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -"

"See you later, then," said Harry.

Hagrid shuffed off.

The girls had seen this exchange and looked at each other. "What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully. Calla shrugged slightly.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" Lena suggested.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table. The girls grabbed their stuff from the table they had been working at and placed them inside their bags, giving up on studying for the day, and walked back over to see what Ron was talking about.

"_Dragons!" _he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno; A Dragon Keeper's Guide." _

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me the first time I ever met him," said Harry.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania." Calla and Lena couldn't wait until the day they met the rest of the Weasley family. They all seemed like very exciting people.

"But there aren't wild dragons in _Britain?" _said Harry, a look of amusement on his face.

"Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Herbidean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job of hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" Hermione and the girls said together.

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them. It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him.

"O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you _do _know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had _done _the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione. Calla and Lena shared an excited look.

"Well I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

The quartet looked at each other in surprise.

"_Snape?" _

"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped _protect _the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Harry knew the others were thinking the same thing as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything - except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

Hagrid frowned. "Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," he said proudly.

Calla then tried something that she wasn't quite sure would work. She looked at Lena, and her sister nodded as if she knew what she was about to do. _Guys? Can you hear me? _Calla willed her voice into the trio's minds. The trio looked at her in confusion; Ron opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing, seeing that Hagrid didn't hear what Calla had said. _We'll explain later what this is, but honestly, it's no big deal. Why do you guys think Hagrid has the fire started? _she said. Hermione shrugged, but Calla could tell that she was slightly annoyed by it, too.

"Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling." Harry said. The others nodded urgently.

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry and the others looked at it too.

"Hagrid, what's _that?" _

But they already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling with his beard, "That's… er…"

_A dragon? _The sisters Kelted to the trio. Harry, Ron and Hermione were still confused and looked up at them. They shrugged. _You get used to it. _They said.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid, "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

Hermione interjected next. "But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" she said.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - _it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em see, an' when it hatches, feet it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." He looked very please with himself. Hermione didn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house," _she stated. But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

"So you're telling us that we can talk to you guys _telepathically?" _Hermione asked once they had gone back to the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George had met them near the fire with some hot chocolates from the kitchens.

"Yes," Calla said simply, taking a sip of hot chocolate. "That's the definition of Kelting, really. Being able to talk to more than one person through a web of telepathy," she explained as Fred slid his arm around her shoulders, "We've always been able to do it." she motioned towards Lena, who nodded in return.

"And we're not the only ones who can do it with you?" Ron asked, eyeing his older brothers. Lena nodded once again and handed Ren a small piece of baguette.

"We realized that we could Kelt with Fred and George a few weeks ago," Calla explained. "It's simply an act of willing your voice into another person's head." Eleanor was sleeping soundly next to her owner.

"We're not sure if you all can do it separately," Lena said with a yawn, sinking slightly in her chair. The trio exchanged glances with each other, as if trying to do it themselves. But sighed and shook their heads.

"You are the only two that can control it." Hermione said in realization. "So when you will your voice to another person or a group of people, they are only able to get through to anyone you have willingly set your mind on." She held her mug of hot chocolate in one hand a planner in the other, having her quill magically write notes down onto the page for her.

After the explanation of Kelting, they all went to bed. Fred and George had built a fort for the girls so that they slept in their dorm for the night.

Day after day the homework load didn't lessen. Ron complained about wishing for a peaceful life. Hermione had now started making study schedules for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them nuts, and quite entertaining for the girls. Calla and Lena had managed to get through all of their extra homework, no harm done, and managed to keep at least some of their sanity.

One day at breakfast time, Hedwig swooped down to bring Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: _It's hatching. _

Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be when someone finds out what he's doing-"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered.

Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's cabin with the other two during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the five of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty: Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. Calla and Lena squealed and Hagrid shushed them.

"Sorry!" Lena said, "He's just so cute!" the girls said in unison. Harry and Ron looked at them like they were mental.

The baby dragon sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he _beautiful?" _Hagrid muttered. The girls nodded. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Hermione. "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" Lena asked, looking to the window.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.

Malfoy had seen the dragon.

"Malfoy," Harry muttered as he shut the door behind him and looked at Hagrid. Lena felt a pang of anger in her chest.

_I'll kill him if he does anything that would harm Hagrid. _Lena Kelted to her sister. Calla rested a hand on her sister's back in consolation.

Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made the quintet very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.

"Just let him go," Harry urged, "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'll die."

They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really does know me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

Hagrid bit his lip.

"I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Harry suddenly turned to Ron.

"Charlie," he said.

"You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?"

The girls giggled and Lena relaxed a bit from looking out the window every second.

"No - Charlie - your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?"

And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione, Harry, Calla and Lena sitting in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.

"It bit me!" he said, causing Calla and Lena to go into a fit of quiet giggles. He showed them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby." The sisters shared a worried glance.

There was a tap on the dark window.

Everyone looked. Even through the dark of the early morning, there was no mistaking the beautiful coat of luminescent white feathers that was Hedwig.

"Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The five of them put their heads together and read the note.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me this week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. _

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. _

_Send me an answer as soon as possible. _

_Love,_

_Charlie. _

They looked at one another.

"We've got the invisibility cloak." said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloak's big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."

It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the others agree with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert - and Malfoy.

There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey - would she recognize a dragon bite? Buy the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green.. It look as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous. Harry, Hermione, Calla and Lena rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered. "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me - I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this." Harry and Hermione tried to calm him down.

_It's his fault too…_ Lena Kelted to Calla. "He shouldn't have provoked you," she said out loud. Ron looked at her with a weak smile.

"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no - oh no - I've just remembered - Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

The others didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying that Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told the girls. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we _have _got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

They found Fang the boarhound sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you lot in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle."

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears. Calla and Lena felt the strong urge to hug the gentle half giant. "It'll be okay, Hagrid," they said, trying to console him. They may have been over exaggerating, because he may have been crying because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all."

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall.

Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid, in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to the quartet as though the teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!" Lena and Calla held Hagrid the best they could with his giant size.

The girls ended up going back to the Gryffindor common room without meaning to and snuck into Fred and George's room. The twins woke up as soon as they opened the door. Calla and Lena giggled at how they looked when they were sleepy.

"What are you two doing here?" Fred said, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"We were helping Harry and Hermione with something, and we didn't feel like going to the Ravenclaw dorms." Calla replied, stretching her arms above her head. Eleanor barked and flew straight at her. Calla giggled and held the growing pup tightly in her arms.

"Thanks for looking after them," Lena said as Ren flew into her arms as well, "We really do appreciate it."

The twins nodded and magically made the linens and extra pillows appear and in front of their beds. George slumped back into his pillow and instantly fell asleep with a few snores.

_Goodnight, Freddie, _Calla Kelted to Fred, sliding under the linen with Eleanor next to her head.

_Goodnight, Lilly, _his voice replied, _You will be explaining yourselves tomorrow. _His voice was determined.

Lena fell asleep after saying goodnight to Fred a few minutes later, and Calla after her. Fred was the last one to go to bed. He hoped that the necklace he had given to Calla would work. What no one knew about the lily shaped pendant that hung at Calla's heart was that it was enchanted with a protection spell. Whenever Calla would be faced with danger, and whomever was with her, an orb of gold would protrude from the necklace around them. Fred had a strong feeling in his gut. He didn't know what, but something was going to happen during Calla's time at Hogwarts. He just wanted to protect her.

* * *

**Hello again guys! Lena and I promise to be more frequent with these upcoming chapters! We hope to finish Sorcerer's Stone by the end of this Summer, hopefully by September if possible. Anyway, hope you guys are having a lovely summer and are enjoying your time reading our chapters! **

**Sincerely yours,**

**Miss Calla Lockhart. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there everyone! So here is the next chapter! These chapters are getting longer and longer as we get further into the story! We're so close to the end, I can't believe we;re almost done with this year. Honestly, Calla and I are so excited for the next few years! Also, we have updated the character descriptions a bit and added a few more things to them!**

**Now, Without further ado. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**PS: Just a reminder, the Harry Potter series only belongs to J.K. Rowling. We only own Lena and Calla Lockhart.**

**~Lena Lockhart **

* * *

In the morning, Lena and Calla walked down to the the Great Hall with Fred and George to get breakfast. As they walked past the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points, they were surprised when Fred and George pointed out that Gryffindor's hourglass showed that they had a hundred and fifty points less than they did last night.

"There must have been a mistake!" Fred exclaimed as he stared at the hourglass. They couldn't have lost all those points in one night!

"How could this have even happened?" George said in surprise. At that moment, Lee walked past them with an angry look on his face. He stopped in front of them when he heard what they were talking about.

"Rumor has it that Harry, along with some of his friends got into trouble last night and lost us all those points." Lee told them, glaring at the hourglass. "Can you believe it! We were so close to beating Slytherin for the House Cup and then our Seeker just has to go and get into trouble!" he said before walking off. That caused Lena and Calla to exchange worried looks.

_We need to talk to Harry and Hermione later and clear this up._ Lena Kelted to her sister. Calla nodded and out of the corner of her eye she spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron down the Hall.

_Why wait? Lets go talk to them right now. _Calla answered and gestured towards the direction of the trio. Lena spotted them and nodded.

"Hey guys, we'll see you later, we have something we need to do!" Lena and Calla said quickly before running to catch up with the trio, leaving Fred and George to stare at them in confusion.

"What do you think that was about?" George asked his brother. Fred shrugged in response as they stared at the retreating figures of their best friends, running down the corridor.

"I don't know. Lets just go get some breakfast." Fred answered with a sigh. They took one last look at the hourglass before heading towards the other Gryffindors at their table.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were speed walking towards their first class when Lena and Calla caught up to them. Lena and Calla called out their names, telling them to slow down and wait for them. When the girls finally caught up to them, they stopped in front of the trio and bent down to catch their breaths.

"Morning guys…" Ron said with a dejected voice. "I guess you heard about the points we lost?" he asked them as they straightened up and looked at the trio.

"Good Morning Ron. Great to see you're out of the Hospital Wing!" the girls said.

"Also, of course we heard about that! What happened last night?" Lena asked them. Harry and Hermione sighed and bowed their heads. Harry told the others to follow them and walked down the Hall to find an empty classroom. Once they had found a classroom and made sure nobody was there, Harry began to explain everything that had happened last night after the girls had left. Once he had finished telling them to the entire story with a little help from Hermione, they looked to see the others' reactions. Calla was glaring at a wall, Lena stared at the at the ground, devoid of emotions. Ron sighed and looked at the others.

"Lets get to class guys. We have Potions first and we don't want to be late." he said. The other hesitantly nodded and they walked out of the classroom and made their way to the stairs heading down to the dungeons. As they walked, many students noticed them and pointed them out to their friends. The students didn't even bother to lower their voices as they insulted Harry and Hermione, talking about how they had messed up everyone's only chance of seeing the Slytherin's lose the House Cup. Ron, Lena and Calla stood by them even through all the insults.

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them." Ron told them.

"They've never lost a hundred and fifty point in one go, though, have they?" Harry said miserably.

"Well - no…" Ron admitted.

The quintet reached the Potions classroom and quietly took their seats. Neville came in a few minutes later and took his seat next to Lena. Lena and Calla smiled at him.

"Morning Neville!" They said. Neville smiled back slightly before bowing his head and mumbling a reply. The girls looked at him sympathetically and Lena patted his shoulder lightly.

Professor Snape walked into the classroom as class started. Their assignment was to write down and describe all twelve uses for dragon's blood. They were to ask the people around them as resources to find all the uses. Some time halfway through the class, Harry and the others were working silently on their assignment when they heard someone talking behind them.

"Psst! Potter!" The group turned around to find a group of Slytherin sitting behind them. "We just wanted to thank you and your friends for helping us out in the House Cup" a Slytherin girl named Pansy Parkinson said and her friends laughed. Harry and his friends glared at them and tried to ignore the other sneering comments. "I bet the muggle born little know-it-all next to you also helped with that! That is what happens when you come from a Muggle family-"

"Shut up!" Calla said, sending icy glares at the group of Slytherins.

"If you don't have anything important to say, then I suggest to turn around right now!" Lena said, her eyes turning crimson. The Slytherins looked shocked at the outburst but laughed.

"Oh, so you supposedly brave Gryffindors need a couple of little Ravenclaws to stand up for you? How pathetic!" Theodore Nott taunted. Lena and Calla gritted their teeth, shooting icy daggers at the Slytherin with their eyes.

"At least we can stand up for something you snake! All you Slytherins do is try to manipulate people and brag about your parents' money like a bunch of spoiled brats!" Calla yelled at him. Harry, Hermione Ron and Neville all tried to stop Lena and Calla from creating a scene in the middle of the class before Snape found out.

"Blood statuses don't even matter! Flaunting your blood status just makes you look like a bunch of egotistical, arrogant jerks who are too ignorant to even give others a chance!" Lena raged. She stared Theodore down with intense crimson eyes. She spotted Draco standing between Crabbe and Goyle, giving her a nervous look before looking at something behind her and her friends.

"What is going on here?" a familiar came voice from behind Harry and the others. Lena and Calla turned around to find Professor Snape looking down at them with an unamused expression. "Well? Is anybody going to tell me why there is so much noise coming from this group?" He questioned, turning to look at the group of Slytherins.

"Well you see Professor," Theodore started, shooting Lena and Calla a triumphant look. "I was just asking them if they needed any help with their work since I was done. Then Lockhart and Lockhart here just went off on a rage and-"

"He's lying! They started it-" Lena and Calla tried to defend themselves but Snape cut them off.

"Enough!" He said. He nodded at Theodore before turning to the two sisters. "Twenty points from Ravenclaw and you two have detention!" he declared. Lena and Calla opened their mouths to protest, but Snape raised a hand in silence. "Not another word." He said before turning around and walking back to his desk. The Slytherins all sat there snickering at the misfortune of the two Ravenclaws.

_Those lying little snakes! I can't believe they got away with that! _Calla Kelted to her sister as they both turned back to their parchments.

_At least we got to blow off some steam and give them a piece of our minds! Although they are the ones who deserved punishment. Not us! _Lena Kelted back to her sister and sighed. Her eyes turned back to a warm brown color, although flecks of red could still be seen within them.

Near the end of class, Lena, Calla and their friends had all finished their work and turned it in. They all sat and talked as they awaited the end of class. Professor Snape sat at his desk, grading the students' assignments while everyone else relaxed. Suddenly, a piece of parchment landed in Lena's lap. She looked around to make sure the others weren't looking, then she unfolded the crumpled parchment to find a note. It read:

_Meet me at the Clock Tower before lunch starts. Bring something warm to wear._

_~Draco_

Lena sighed and looked over her shoulder at him. She met his eyes with her own narrowed ones. "Please?" he mouthed to her. She nodded before turning back around and joining in on the conversation with her friends like nothing had happened.

Once the class had ended, everyone packed up their things and headed to their second classes. For Harry and the others, that meant bracing themselves for more boring lectures in History of Magic. They entered the class and took their seats in the back of the classroom, waiting for class to start. When Professor Binns came in and began the class, the only one that was actually paying attention was Hermione. Ron was taking a nap on his desk, Harry was randomly scribbling on some parchment, and Lena and Calla chose to read from the textbook and write rather than listening to Professor Binns put everyone to sleep.

_I'm going to be a little late to lunch. _Lena Kelted to Calla as she flipped to the second page of her textbook. Calla looked at her curiously from the corner of her eyes.

_Why? _Calla questioned her sister as she started doodling on her parchment.

_I have to meet Draco at the Clock Tower. _Lena answered back.

Calla sighed, _Alright, just don't take too long. Although I don't like him… _She Kelted back.

Their conversation ended there and they went back to try and occupy themselves and not fall asleep in class. The class went by too slow for everyone's liking. By the time class had ended, almost everyone was yawning and slouching in their seats. Once the bell rang telling them that class was over, everyone rushed to pack their things and leave the classroom.

Lena and Calla parted ways from the others in order to head back to their room and get stuff for their last class. They entered their room and dropped their Potion and History of Magic textbooks on their desks and grabbed their Transfigurations things.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall later." Lena said to Calla as she grabbed her Ravenclaw scarf. Calla nodded and left for the Great Hall once she had gotten everything and took Eleanor with her. Lena scooped up Ren from his place near the window before heading out of the room and towards the Clock Tower Entrance.

Lena found Draco leaning against the wall in the Clock Tower when she walked in. He looked at her and his eyes softened slightly. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by her smacking him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he complained.

"You deserve that one, Draco!" she said to him. Although she was shorter than him, she somehow still managed to look intimidating. "I know you got in trouble last night too! Was it worth it to attempt and catch the others when you know you could have and did get caught!? Seriously? That has to be one of the stupidest things you have ever done Draco!" She yelled at him. Draco stood by the wall with wide eyes waiting for her to calm down.

Once Lena had finally calmed down, she took a deep breath and stared at Draco. "Well? What did you call me here for anyway?" Lena asked him.

Draco sighed, "Look, I'm sorry! I know I was being stupid yesterday. I shouldn't have snuck out myself to get Potter in trouble but I couldn't help it! Also I called you here because of what happened in Potions." He said. "You were very angry so I thought you and I could take a walk so you could calm down. I apologize for what my friends said to you..." Draco said, looking slightly guilty. "So, want to go for a walk?" he asked her.

Lena sighed but nodded, "Sure, I could use a relaxing walk. But, we better be back with enough time that I can actually eat lunch. Or you are going to face the wrath of a very hungry and cranky Lena!" she said to him as they started walking to the entrance leading outside.

Draco chuckled, "I promise we'll be back with plenty of time left to eat." he answered her as they stepped onto the grass.

As they walked around the school grounds, they talked and laughed. Draco noticed how the sun seemed to reflect in Lena's bright caramel colored eyes. He noticed how the slightest things could change her mood. He couldn't believe how happy Lena looked, just walking around and talking, when only a few minutes ago she had been yelling at him. Draco looked up and saw Ren was flying in circles above their head, happy to be able to stretch his wings.

After a few minutes of walking, Draco and Lena decided it was time they both went back to the castle. They slowly walked back up the path leading to the clock tower, both with little smiles on their faces. Once they were past the doors of the clock tower, they turned towards each other.

Lena smiled at Draco, "Thanks for that Draco. I kinda needed to get outside for a bit." she said to him. Draco nodded his head and smirked back at her.

"No problem. This was better than you glaring at me with those angry red eyes of yours." He replied causing them both to chuckle. "Anyway, lets split off here. See you later," he said as he turned around and walked towards the opposite direction. Lena smiled at him before turning and speed walking down the hallway leading to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was as loud as ever, almost the entire student body was sitting at their house tables and enjoying the delicious food in front of them. Calla sat with Cho and Padma at the Ravenclaw table. She happily chatted with her friends as she fed Eleanor and ate her own food. They were just discussing how the classes were going when Lena finally showed up.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Lena said as she took her seat next to Calla. The others smiled at her and said their hellos as she put some food on her plate. "So did I miss anything earlier?" Lena asked. She twisted a bit of pasta around on her fork before stuffing it in her mouth. Calla and the others shook their heads.

"Not much, just Harry nearly resigning from the Quidditch team. " Calla said with a shrug. Lena looked at her questioningly. Calla chuckled and said, "He didn't resign. Wood wouldn't let him. According to Harry, Wood said that the only way to beat Slytherin now is for Harry to stay on the team and earn all the points back through the games." Calla explained. Lena nodded in understanding and shifted her focus back to eating.

"Speaking of point reductions." Penelope caught Lena and Calla's attention, "I heard that the two of you got into an argument with some Slytherins in Potions and got points taken off and detention." Penelope said with a raised eyebrow. Lena and Calla looked down in guilt.

"They deserved it…" They mumbled in defense.

"It doesn't matter if they deserved it or not! You could have said something nicely, or if you had to get angry then you could have picked a class other than _Potions_ of all classes! You know Snape shows favoritism towards the Slytherins!" Penelope scolded.

"Sorry Penelope…" the girls said. Penelope sighed.

"What's done is done now… we can't change what has happened. just be careful from now on," Penelope said. The girls nodded in response and went back to eating lunch.

The weeks that followed that day were mostly uneventful and full of misery for Harry and the others. Hermione and Neville were not having as bad of a time as Harry was when it came to the incident but they were still being ignored by everyone as well. Quidditch had also lost its fun for Harry since the rest of the team, except Fred and George, wouldn't speak to Harry. If they did speak to him, they would usually refer to him as 'The Seeker'.

This was the reason why Harry and the others were all glad that exams were only several weeks away. All the revision they had to do kept their minds occupied from the misery. Lena, Calla, Ron and Hermione mostly kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells off by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions.

One afternoon, about a week before exams, Lena, Calla, Ron and Hermione were in the library, Lena and Calla were revising their Transfiguration notes while Hermione tested Ron on Astronomy, when Harry came to a stop in front of them.

"Harry, I thought you were going back to Gryffindor Tower." Calla said, looking up from her notes.

Harry shook his head, "I was but then I heard something you all might want to hear…" Harry then began to explain how he had heard Quirrell in an empty classroom. He told them about how Quirrell was sobbing and seemed to have given up.

"Snape's done it then!" Ron said. "If Quirrell told him how to break through the spell-"

"There's still Fluffy, remember?" Hermione reminded them.

Lena and Calla nodded, "Yeah Ron, Snape won't be able to get past Fluffy that easily." Lena said.

"Maybe Snape already found a way past him without asking Hagrid though." Ron said, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "There has to be a book in here somewhere, telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?" Ron asked, a hope for adventure sparkling in his eyes. Lena and Calla rolled their eyes at Ron's statement about the books.

Although, before Harry could say anything, Hermione answered the question, "Go to Dumbledore. That is what we should have done in the first place. If we try anything by ourselves, then we'll definitely thrown out." she said.

"But we don't have proof, Hermione!" Harry argued. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape only has to say that he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor, who do you think they will believe? Him or us? Everybody knows that we hate him. Dumbledore will just think we made it up to get him sacked. and I'm pretty sure Filch wouldn't help us even if his life depended on it. He hates students remember?" Harry said.

"Don't forget we aren't even supposed to know about the Stone." Calla said.

"Or Fluffy. If we tell them, we will need to explain how we know about them." Lena added.

Hermione seemed to look convinced on the reasons, but Ron didn't, "Maybe if we just poked around a bit-" He started.

"No." Harry flatly refused. "We've done enough poking around." he said. He sat down and pulled a map of Jupiter towards him, trying to learn all the names.

The next morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione, Neville, Lena and Calla during breakfast. All saying the same thing:

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the Entrance Hall._

_Prof. M. McGonagall_

They had all almost forgotten about the detentions they had all received and still had to suffer through. Though none of them complained since Harry and Hermione felt like they deserved it and Lena and Calla thought it wasn't worth the trouble to say something about this and get into even more trouble.

So, at eleven o'clock that night, they all said their goodbye to Ron in the common room and went to the Entrance Hall along with Neville after meeting up with Lena and Calla halfway there. Filch was already waiting for them there - and so was Draco.

"Follow me," Filch sneered at them as he lit a lamp and started leading them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again after this, eh?" he said, "Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me. It's a pity that they let the old punishments die out… hanging people by their wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've still got the chains in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case we ever need them again. Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do." he warned them, a reminiscent look on his face as he talked about the chains.

The students and Filch marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing lightly. Lena and Calla stayed close to the other, exchanging concerned looks as they walked further away from the castle. They all wondered what their punishment could possibly be.

_It must be something really horrible if Filch is this delighted about it. _Lena Kelted to her sister who nodded unsurely in agreement. Calla's eyes turned from blue to green in fear while Lena's eyes turned from brown to gold to show her own fear.

The moon was bright, but clouds blew across it occasionally, casting them all into the shadows and darkness. In front of them, the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut could be seen and they heard Hagrid shout from inside his hut.

"Is that you Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." Hagrid shouted.

Harry, Neville, Hermione, Lena and Calla's hearts rose slightly, if they were going to be working with Hagrid, it wouldn't be that bad. The relief they felt must have shown on their faces, because a moment later Filch said, "Don't jump to conclusions in thinking you will actually enjoy your time with the oaf. You are all going into the Forest and I doubt you all will come back in one piece."

When he said this, Neville let out a little fearful moan and Draco stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened in fear.

"The Forest?" he asked, his voice wavered slightly, "We can't go there at night, I heard there are all sorts of things like werewolves!" he said quickly. Neville made a weird noise and clutched Harry's sleeve.

Lena and Calla walked behind Harry and the others, shoulder to shoulder with each other. they looked at each other in fear. "What do you think? I mean Professor Dumbledore did warn us to never go in the Forest..." Lena whispered. to Calla.

Calla shrugged, "I don't know if there will be werewolves… but I'm pretty sure there are other dangerous creatures in there. So, we better keep our guards up at all times." Calla replied. Lena nodded in agreement as Filch started to speak again.

"That's your lookout, isn't it?" FIlch said in a gleeful tone. "Should've thought of that before you got in trouble now, shouldn't you?" he said to Draco.

Hagrid stepped out of his hut and towards them in the darkness, Fang close behind him. He was carrying his large crossbow in his hands and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"Abou' time," Hagrid said as he came to a stop in front of them. "I've been waiting for half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione, Lena, Calla?"

"You shouldn't be too nice to them, Hagrid." Filch said coldly. "They are here to be punished, after all." he added.

"That's why you were late?" Hagrid asked Filch, frowning. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place te do that. Yeh've done your part, now I'll take it from here." Hagrid said. Filch nodded at turned back after saying that he will be back at dawn to collect what is left of the students.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid with a determined look, "I am not going into the Forest." He said with a slight hint of panic in his voice. Lena, who was standing next to Draco nudged him with her shoulder.

"Ye are if ye want ta stay at Hogwarts." Hagrid said strictly. "Ye've done the wrong an' now yeh're going to pay for it." Hagrid said firmly.

"But this is servant stuff! It's not something students should do! I thought we would be writing lines or something, not going into a dangerous forest. If my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"

"tell you thats how it is at Hogwarts." Hagrid growls out, finishing Draco's sentence."Writin' lines! What good's that goin ta do? Ye'll do somethin' useful or ye'll get out. If ye think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then go on ahead back to the castle an' pack!" Hagrid says.

Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously but then dropped his gaze. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to his side to see Lena looking at him from the corner of her eyes. She gave him a small smile and gently squeezed his arm before letting go.

"Right then." Hagrid continued on, "Now listen carefully, 'cause what we're gonna do tonight is dangerous an' I don't want any of ye taking risks. Follow me over here a moment." he said. He led them to the very edge of the Forest. He held his lamp up high enough that they could see and pointed down a narrow, winding path that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze whistled past them as they looked into the Forest.

"Look, there." Hagrid said as he pointed at something. "see that shiny stuff on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in the Forest that was hurt badly by somethin'. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're going to try an' find the poor thing and if we need to, put it out of its misery." Hagrid said with a sigh.

"Why would anyone hurt something so beautiful?" the girls whispered so nobody could hear.

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Draco asked, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Nothin' that lives in this Forest will hurt ye if yer with me or Fang." Hagrid said in reassurance. "An' keep ta the path. Alright, now we are going to split up into two groups an' follow the trail in different directions. There's blood everywhere so I think it must have bin staggerin' around since last night at the least." he explained.

"I want Fang." Draco said quickly, after seeing Fang's long and pointy teeth.

"Alright, but I'm warnin' ye, he's a coward." Hagrid said, "So me, Harry, Hermione and Lena'll go one way and Draco, Neville, Calla and Fang will go the other. Now, if any a us find the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out and practice now, an' if anyone gets into trouble, send up red sparks an' we'll come find you, so be careful. Now, lets go." he instructed.

Draco glanced briefly at at Lena and sighed at the thought of him being with Neville and Calla other than his only friend in the group.

The Forest was dark and silent as they walked down the path. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a fork in the path and Harry, Lena, Hermione and Hagrid took one path while Draco, Calla, Neville and Fang took the other one.

_Be careful._ Calla Kelted to Lena as they go and join their groups. _And wish me luck in dealing with Malfoy in my group… _Calla grumble.

Lena chuckled, _You be careful too, Calla. See you later! _Lena Kelted back as the two groups went off on their separate paths in the Forest.

Lena and the others walked in silence, their footsteps the only sounds to be heard in the dark and thick Forest, their eyes focused on the ground. Occasionally, a ray of moonlight shone down through the branches above and lit a patch of silvery blood on the fallen leaves.

Lena, Harry and Hermione saw the worried look on Hagrid's face and exchanged a concerned look.

"_Could _a werewolf be the one killing unicorns?" Harry asked.

Hagrid shook his head, "Not fast enough." he answered. "it's not easy ta catch a unicorn, they're powerful magical creatures. I've never seen one hurt before." he added.

They continued to walk and they could hear running water, there must be a stream close by. There was still spots of unicorn blood in places along the dark winding path.

"Everyone alright?" Hagrid whispered, "Don' worry. the unicorn couldn' have gotten too far if it was as badly hurt, so we should find it soon and then be done with- GET BEHIND THE TREE!" Hagrid suddenly shouted. He grabbed Harry, Hermione and Lena and hoisted them off the path behind a giant oak tree. He he fitted an arrow into his crossbow and raised it, ready to follow. They all listened carefully. They heard something slithering over some dead leaves close by, like a cloak trailing on the ground. Hagrid stood over them, looking through the trees to see what the noise was coming from, but after a while the noise faded away.

"I knew it." he whispered, "Something's in here that shouldn't be." he said, his eyes narrowed.

"A werewolf?" Harry and Lena asked, but Hagrid shook his head.

"That was no werewolf we jus' heard, and it wasn' a unicorn either," he said grimly. "Okay, follow me and be careful." he ordered. And with that, he led them on through the Forest. They all had their ear open to hear even the faintest noise. Suddenly, they saw something move in the clearing ahead.

"Who's there" Hagrid called, raising his bow and pointing at the clearing, "Show yerself!"

A centaur trotted into the clearing to greet Hagrid and the others. The centaur had red hair and beard and was a horse with gleaming chestnut fur and a long red tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped and Lena's eyes widened as they stared at him.

Hagrid sighed in relief, "Oh, its you Ronan." he said, lowering his weapon, "How are ye?" he asked.

The centaur known as Ronan nodded in greeting, "Good evening, Hagrid." he said in a deep voice. "What brings you here?"

"There is somethin' bad on the loose in this Forest so we came to see what is going on. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Lena Lockhart by the way. Students at Hogwarts." Hagrid said gesturing to the three students each in turning, then he turned to them and gestured to Ronan, "An' this is Ronan, you three, a centaur." he said.

"Good evening." Ronan said in greeting to the three eleven year olds "Students, are you? Do you learn a lot at school?" he asked.

Lena smiled up at him, "Hello Ronan. It's nice to meet you!" she said, Ronan nodded at her.

"Erm-" she stuttered.

"A bit…" Hermione answered Ronan's question.

"A bit." Ronan repeated then sighed. He tilted his head back and stared at the stars up in the sky, "Mars is bright tonight." he said distantly.

"Yeah." Hagrid said, following Ronan's gaze. "I'm glad I ran into you Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn thats bin hurt, have you seen anythin'?" he asked.

Ronan stayed silent and stared at the sky, unblinkingly then sighed. "Always the innocent are the first victims." he said, "So, it has been for ages in the past, and so it is now." he added.

"Yeah." Hagrid said impatiently, "but have you seen anything? Anything slightly unusual?" he asked.

"Mars is bright tonight." Ronan repeated. Hagrid watched him with impatience. "Unusually bright." he added.

"Yeah, I know." Hagrid said, "I meant have you seen anything unusual in the Forest?" Hagrid repeated his question.

Once again, Ronan took his time in answering the question, but then he finally said, vaguely, "The Forest hides many secrets."

There was suddenly a movement behind Ronan, causing the kids to all tense up and Hagrid to raise his crossbow. And a second centaur came out into the clearing, he had black hair and fur, and a wilder look then Ronan.

"Hullo Bane." Hagrid said, lowering his bow.

Bane nodded, "Good evening Hagrid, I hope you are well." he answered.

"Well enough. So, as I was just askin' Ronan, have you seen anything odd lately? Only there's, you see, there's a unicorn that's bin hurt, would ye know anythin' about that?" Hagrid asked Bane.

Instead of answering, Bane walked up to stand next to Ronan and looked up at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight." he said, dreamily.

Hagrid sighed, "As we've heard." he said, grumpily. "Well, if you guys see anythin', let me know. We'll leave you lot to it then." Hagrid said and motioned for Lena, Harry and Hermione to follow him. They did as they were told but occasionally glanced over their shoulders at Bane and Ronan until they were hidden behind the trees.

"Never, try an' get an answer out of centaurs." he said in annoyance, "they're stargazers with no interest in anything bu' the moon and stars." he informed them.

"Are there a lot of them around here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, a few." Hagrid answered, "They usually keep to themselves, but they do turn up if I ever want to speak with them. They're highly deep minded, they know things tha' others don'. They just ne'er show it." Hagrid explained.

"Do you think that the noise we heard earlier was a centaur?" Harry asked him.

Lena shook her head. "I don't think so Harry." she said to him, causing Hagrid to nod.

"Lena's right. That didn' sound like hooves to me. Nah, if ye ask me, whatever is killing the unicorns has nothin I've never seen or heard in this Forest before." Hagrid said.

As they kept walking through the dense Forest, Harry kept glancing over his shoulder. The Forest seemed to appear more and more dangerous as they continued on. They were all glad that Hagrid was there and he had a weapon. They kept on walking when suddenly Hermione stopped and grabbed Hagrid's arm.

"Hagrid look!" she said pointing at the sky, "Red sparks! They're in trouble!" she said getting everyone's attention, Lena's eyes turned pink in surprise. Her eyes widened and she grew worried for her sister.

"You three stay here!" Hagrid shouted. "Remember to stay on the path. I'll be back to get ye." he said before he rushed through the Forest. Lena, Harry and Hermione stood on the path with worried expressions on their faces. They heard nothing but the wind rustling the leaves on the trees around them.

Lena closed her eyes and tried to Kelt to Calla, _Calla? Are you guys okay? what happened? _ she said urgently to her sister. She waited a moment then her sister finally replied.

_Yeah, Lena. We're all fine. Don't worry, nothing was just that annoying little Ferret. _Came Calla's angry reply, causing Lena to sigh in relief as her eyes turned back into a warm brown color.. _You'll find out what happened when we get to where you guys are. _Calla said. Lena tilted her head slightly in confusion.

_What did Draco do this time… _Lena thought to herself and rubbed her eyes in exasperation.

While Lena was having her silent conversation with Calla, Harry and Hermione were trying to figure out what could have happened. Harry was saying how he didn't care what happened to Draco, but he just hoped that nothing would happen to Neville or Calla since he and Hermione were the reason Neville was here in the first place.

The three of them waited anxiously for Hagrid to return. They're senses seemed to be sharper than ever before as they stood in tense silence, wondering what could have happened to the others that made them send up the red sparks.

Finally, the crunching of leaves alerted them of Hagrid's return. Draco, Neville, Calla and Fang followed close behind him. Hagrid was fuming and Calla was glaring intensely at Draco as she she stood next to Neville. They explained that Draco had snuck up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville freaked out and in his panic, sent up the red sparks. This explanation earned Draco a glare from Lena for his stupidity.

"We won' catch anything with all this noise, you lot are making!" Hagrid said angrily. "Alright, We're switching things up a bit. Neville and Calla, ye're comin' with me and Hermione. Harry and Lena, you go with Fang and the idiot. He'll have a harder time scarin' you two an' we need ta get this done!" he instructed. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Harry and Lena.

And so, Lena, Harry, Fang and Draco walked off to the other side of the Forest. Once they were out of sight from Hagrid and the others, Lena hit Draco's shoulder.

"Ow! Lena!" Draco whined, much to Harry's surprise at the lack of insults and anger in Draco's voice.

Lena scoffed, "You snuck up behind Neville as a joke? Seriously!? You really _are_ an idiot Draco! You couldn't have picked a different target? And did you really think that was a good idea in a Forest full dangerous and unknown creatures? You said yourself that you heard there were werewolves in here! If something had found you before Hagrid had reached you, what would you have done! You could have gotten yourself, _my_ sister and Neville killed!" Lena scolded him, as they all walked through the Forest. Draco guiltily looked at the ground as Lena scolded him, anger burning in her now slightly reddish-brown eyes. Harry stared wide-eyed at the unusual exchange between his friend and Draco. He wondered how it was possible for Lena to make Draco feel guilty and he did nothing about it. Harry did not think Draco even knew the meaning of the word 'guilt'.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled, his eyes downcast, looking at the ground after Lena had said everything she had wanted to say. Harry glanced at him in surprise as that word left Draco's mouth.

"Wait! hang on a minute!" Harry said, getting both Draco and Lena's attention. "Since when did you start calling her Lena?" he said to Draco. "And since when did you apologize when you were wrong?" Harry said.

Draco scowled, "Don't get used to it Potter. I only apologized because Lena is my friend and she can get terrifying if she is angry." he sneered.

"WHAT!?" Harry nearly yelled in surprise at this discovery and looked at Lena, "Since when have you been his friend?" he asked her. Lena sighed and sent one last glare at Draco.

"We became friends during the group project that Professor Binns had assigned. Somebody has to keep his behavior in check." she replied. "Nobody really knows we're friends except Calla, Fred and George; and he keeps up the the jerk act for the other Slytherins, since none of them will exactly approve of him being friends with a half-blood in Ravenclaw. And we all know how idiotic and evil those jerks can be when they don't approve of someone." Lena explained.

Harry nodded his head and sighed, "So you guys are friends?..." he asked them uncertainly. He received a nod from Lena and sighed. "I will never understand how you were able to befriend him, Lena. anyway, lets keep going, I don't want to be in this Forest for any longer than we already have to." he said.

Draco scowled at him as they three of them and Fang walked deeper into the Forest. "I'll have you know, Potter, that I am very pleasant to be around!" he says, sending a glare to Harry who just rolled his eyes.

"You see what I mean Lena? How can you, who tries to avoid fights as much as possible, be friends with somebody whose only goal is to start fights and make fun of people? Although, I don't doubt that you have your reasons for being friends with him, I'm just saying you guys don't seem like, likely friends." Harry says.

Lena sighed and looked between the two boys on either side of her. "Trust me Harry, I didn't think we would ever get along either, but Draco really isn't that bad once you get to know him," she whispered to Harry so Draco can't hear, then she turned to Draco, "And you, Draco, stop getting everyone in trouble." she says to him. Draco nodded and looked towards the ground, choosing to keep silent, since he knows how Lena can get when she gets angry.

As the four of them walked deeper into the Forest, their eyes alert and scanning everything around them, they got to a part where the path was nearly impossible to follow because of the thick trees blocking it. They noticed that the blood seemed to get thicker, the further they went, as though the unicorn had been thrashing around in pain. There were splashes of blood everywhere, on the trees, the ground and the leaves. As they walked ahead, Lena spotted something gleaming in the clearing ahead of them, close to an old oak tree. She halted and hastily grabbed Draco and Harry's arms, stopping them from going on ahead.

"Guys, look there," she said and pointed at the white shining figure in the clearing. They cautiously moved forward a bit so they could see it clearly. Lena put her hands over her mouth as she stared in horror at the sight of the dead unicorn on the ground. "Why would anything even think about killing something so beautiful?..." she whispered, sadness evident in her voice. The two boys stood on either side of her, just as stunned as she was. The unicorn's long legs were stuck out at odd angles probably from when it fell and it's beautiful, shining, pure white mane was sprawled on the dark leaves surrounding it.

Harry, Draco and Lena had all taken a step forward to get a better look when a sudden slithering noise made the stop in their tracks. They watched in horror as a hooded figure crawled out of the shadows of a nearby bush and made it's way over to the body of the unicorn. Draco grabbed onto Lena's arm and held on tight as they all watched every move the cloaked figure made. It knelt down beside the unicorn's wounded side and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Draco suddenly screamed in fear and started to sprint away. Lena let out a surprised squeak as Draco pulled her away by her arm and Fang ran in front of them.

Lena tried to pull free from Draco but he had a tight grip on her arm, "Draco! Let go! Harry's there alone and could get hurt!" she said as she pulled to a stop, causing Draco to stop and pull back so he doesn't trip her, her wide eyes shining gold.

Draco looked back at her, terror showing in his wide, grey eyes. "But Lena, we don't know what that thing is! You could get hurt!" Draco argued.

"Draco let go of my arm! I promise I'll be fine, okay? But I can't just leave one of my best friends alone with that thing!" she said. "How about I go back to help Harry and can you go get Hagrid? Please?" Lena asked.

Draco sighed but reluctantly nodded his head, "I'll go get him and take Fang with me. Just make sure you don't get hurt Lena," he said. Lena nodded and smiled.

"I promise I'll be fine." Lena answered as she turned around and sprinted back through the thick trees towards the clearing where Harry currently was facing the mysterious cloaked figure.

* * *

**Well thats the end of chapter nine! be on the look out because chapter 10 is already in progress! Also just to let you know, we are planning on making sequels to this story on the next few books of Harry Potter! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you have anything you would like to say to us, feel free write a review to us!**

**~Lena Lockhart**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

When Lena got back to Harry, he looked like he was in pain, staggering slightly. "Are you okay, Harry?" she asked anxiously, wrapping her fingers around his arm.

Suddenly, they heard hooves behind them, galloping, and something jumped clean over them, charging at the figure. Lena gasped and covered her mouth in utter surprise. The pain that Harry was feeling made him fall to his knees. "Harry!" Lena breathed, kneeling down beside him. Harry said nothing, leaving her to just keep her hand tightly around his arm.

After a few moments, Harry looked up. Lena explained that the figure had gone when the thing jumped over them. A centaur was standing over them, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blonde hair and a palomino body.

"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry and Lena to their feet.

"Yes - thank you - what _was _that?" Harry asked.

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar the stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead. He looked at Lena with concern for a moment, but then turned back to Harry.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. "But I know not who you are," the centaur looked at Lena. She stared at the centaur in awe, dazed at what she had just seen.

"I - I'm a f-friend of Harry's," she stammered quietly. "My name is Lena." The centaur nodded in understanding. Lena glanced at Harry, who just shrugged. "I g-go to Hogwarts with him."

"Ah," the centaur replied, "I see. You both had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry and Lena could clamber onto his back.

Lena refrained herself from screaming with glee as they rode Firenze through the Forest. She held on to Harry as he held on to the centaur. The sound of galloping filled their ears. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy, and his friend Lena. The quicker he leaves the forest, the better."

"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movement of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze though the was acting for the best," he said in a gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders and Lena squeaked in terror.

"Did you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, and Lena holding on with a death grip around his waist to keep still. _Sorry, _she willed into his head when he grunted in pain. _But if I let go even in the slightest, I might fall off Firenze! _

_It's okay, _he willed back in a struggling voice. _I'm fine. _

The three of them plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them. Lena and Harry had no idea what was going on. But Lena knew it wasn't good.

"Why's Bane so angry?" Harry asked. "What was that thing you saved us from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low hanging branches, but did not answer his question. They made their way through the trees in silence, and subtle squeaks from Lena for so long that Harry though Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Harry Potter and friend, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," Harry and Lena said together.

"We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions." Harry explained.

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight. Lena still held onto Harry, afraid of what might happen next. _So that's why someone would kill something so beautiful… _she Kelted to Harry, who looked back at her.

_It's still a crime, _Harry Kelted back. Lena nodded silently.

"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course!" Lena said from behind in realization.

"The Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who-" Harry started.

"Can you think of anybody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Lena sat behind him in pure silence, going through everything that Firenze had just told them.

Over the rustling of the trees, Harry seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told them on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was _Vol-" _

"Harry! Lena! Are you all right?"

Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"We're fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

Harry and Lena slid off his back.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry and Lena shivering behind him.

Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest while Lena and Calla sat by the fire.

_Fred? George? _Calla Kelted to the sleeping twins.

_What? _Fred replied sleepily, stifling a yawn, _Are you guys okay? _

Lena yawned as Ren came flying into the common room, sensing that they were back, closely followed by Eleanor.

_Yeah, we're fine. Just got back from detention. _Calla said through a yawn, taking Eleanor into her arms, letting her snuggle into the crook of her elbow.

"Come on, then," said a sleepy Fred in the corridor leading to the dorms. The trio looked up at him and then at Calla. She smiled innocently at them and tugged Lena's arm so that she grudgingly woke up. "George is setting up the fort," Fred explained, slinging an arm around Calla's shoulders.

"Night guys," Calla and Lena said quietly to Harry, Hermione and Ron. The three of them waved to the girls in reply and continued to talk about what went on in the forest.

"_Will you stop saying that name?" _was the last thing that the girls heard that night from the trio as Fred closed the door behind them.

In years to come, Calla, Lena, and the trio would never quite remember how they had managed to get through exams when they half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well and behind the locked door.

Calla and Lena spent every waking moment they had after detention keeping their noses in books, studying like crazy from night till dawn. They wanted to do well, like Hermione.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

They all did the best they could. Harry tried to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.

Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry and Lena had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron, Hermione and Calla didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry and Lena were. The idea of Voldemort scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry, Lena and Calla couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they all joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." The girls giggled at this, realizing that Hermione had gone far deeper into her studying than they did. They did the bare minimum of what they knew they would have on the test.

Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. When Lena and Calla sat down they saw Fred and George tickling the tentacles of a giant squid with Lee Jordan, which was basking in the warm shallows.

_What are you doing that for? _Lena Kelted to them, stretching her legs out in front of her and relaxing her hand behind her. Fred and George looked up and noticed them under the tree and waved, but soon went back to tickling the squid.

_Bored. Seeing what it'll do if we keep doing this, _George replied, amusement in his voice. The girls shook their heads, but a smile was clearly seen on both of their faces.

"No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead. Lena and Calla exchanged a worried look.

"I wish I knew what this _means!" _he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey, " Hermione suggested.

The girls shook their heads. "That scar was caused by a greater force than illness, Hermione," Calla explained. "It's connected to You-Know-Who, no doubt." Lena nodded. Hermione looked confusedly at them.

"I'm not ill," Harry confirmed. "I think it's a warning… it means danger's coming."

Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.

"Harry, Calla, Lena, relax. Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down." The girls sighed heavily. There was some truth to this, but they were still worried for Harry's sake. They knew something was up, they just didn't know what.

Harry nodded, but the look on his face made it clear that he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through Transfiguration notes before I remember we'd done that one." Calla and Lena giggled slightly and both lied down on the hot grass, welcoming the warm sun on their faces for the first time since what felt like forever. They understood what Harry was feeling, as they were in forest with him, at least, Lena was. And Calla just knew that something was wrong.

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. He turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now." There was urgency in his voice that made Lena and Calla stand up first.

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law. Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer. Lena and Calla were right behind him Ron and Hermione close behind, realizing everything that he had just said.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time for a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry, Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid said casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the five of them look stunned and raise his eyebrows.

"It's not unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas.

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah… he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after… so I told him… an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… I can't remember too well, cause he kept buyin' me drinks… Let's see… yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted… but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home… So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

Calla and Lena shared a worried glance with Harry.

"And did he - did he seem interested in Fluff?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldnt'a told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?"

The quintet didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, sait it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"We'll just have to -" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you lot doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

"It's sort of a secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's _gone?" _said Harry frantically. "_Now?" _

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time -"

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

"Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor - it's about the Sorcerer's Stone -"

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up. Out of sheer kindness, and having nothing better to do, Lena and Calla started to scramble to pick up the books at her feet, two separate piles for each girl.

"How do you know -?" she spluttered, taking the books and thanking the girls.

"Professor, I think - I _know _\- that Sn - that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But professor -"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

But they didn't.

'It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we -" Calla started.

Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled around.

Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.

They stared at him, Calla and Lena flanking Harry at either side.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were -" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.

"Be warned, Potter - any more nighttime wanderings, and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

He strode off in the direction of the staffroom.

Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Calla, you'd better do that."

"Why me?"

"It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen _b _wrong…'"

"Oh shut up," said Calla, sighing and crossing her arms. "Fine, but Lena's coming with me." Lena nodded in agreement.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron and Hermione. "Come on."

But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had they reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.

"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" she stormed. "Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take another fifty points from Gryffindor! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!"

The trio went back to the common room. Harry had just said. "At least Calla and Lena are on Snape's tail," when the portrait of the Fat lady swung open and the sisters came in.

"We're sorry, Harry!" they wailed. "Snape came out and asked us what we were doing, so I said we were waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and we've only just go away, we don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.

The others stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.

"I'm going out here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted, making Lena and Calla shrink back. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you four say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

He glared at them.

"You're right, Harry," said Hermione, in a small voice.

"I"ll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "Its just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all five of us?" said Ron.

"All - all five of us?"

"Oh come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…"

"You think we'll fit under the cloak, Harry?" Calla and Lena asked simultaneously.

"I should think so," said Ron. "You're both only the size of Seamus Finnigan." The sisters looked at each other and giggled. It was true, they were the same size as Seamus.

"But if we get caught, you four will be expelled too."

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

After dinner, the trio went to the Gryffindor common room while Calla and Lena went to the Ravenclaw common room just to make it seem like they were going to bed. However, after everyone started to drift off into their own conversations, the girls slipped out the door and across the grounds. When they reached the Fat Lady, they Kelted to Harry.

_We're here. _Calla said immediately when they reached the portrait.

_We just need the cloak and we're good. Come on in. _Harry replied.

The girls said the password and climbed in through the portrait hole only to be greeted by Ron and Hermione. Harry returned to the common room with the invisibility cloak.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all five of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own -"

"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back. Neville stared at their guilty faces.

"You're going out again," he said.

"No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?" Calla and Lena shared a nervous look with each other.

Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.

"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll get caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."

But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"

"_Neville," _Ron exploded, making the girls flinch slightly, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot -"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"That is true…" Calla said quietly. Ron glared at her.

"Yes, but not to _us," _said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Harry turned to Hermione, Calla and Lena.

"_Do something,"_ he said desperately.

The three girls looked at each other.

_Petrificus Totalus, Hermione? _Lena and Calla suggested silently. Hermione nodded and stepped forward.

"Neville," she said. "I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _she cried, pointing it at Neville.

Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board. Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in terror.

"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.

"It's a full Body-Bind," Lena explained miserably, sighing as she looked down at Neville.

"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry." Hermione said sadly.

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry.

"You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak.

Lena and Calla only just fit beneath the cloak, pinning themselves against Ron and Hermione's back. They didn't say anything because they wanted to come along and help. But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them.

At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him, He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Harry had a sudden idea.

"Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't - you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. Calla and Lena stifled a giggle. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

And he scooted off.

"_Brilliant, _Harry!" whispered Ron.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all five of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the others.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming," said Hermione.

"You can't stop us from helping," Lena and Calla said defiantly.

Harry pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have let it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes…"

He put Hagrid's flute up to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, girls?"

"No we don't!" the girls breathed.

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Lena so she can keep him asleep."

Harry handed the flute over. In a few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Lena began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.

Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Ron.

"See you in a minute, I hope…"

And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and - FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, guys, it's safe!"

The distant music kept playing as Hermione and Calla jumped through the trapdoor. After Calla landed safely next to Hermione, the music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog and Lena squealed as she jumped, flute in hand as she fell.

"We must be miles under the school," Hermione said once Lena had landed.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

"_Lucky!" _shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moments she had landed, the plan had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing. Hermione managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys and girls fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

After a while, Lena and Calla gave up trying to struggle and Calla moaned in exasperation.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

Once Lena and Calla learned what the plant was, they knew exactly what to do. As the boys struggled, and Hermione tried to think about what they had learned about Devil's Snare in Herbology, the girls Kelted to them.

_Guys! Relax! If you keep straining against it, it will get tighter around you! _Calla explained anxiously to them. After this, she saw Lena relax rather than struggle, and did the same. The group watched them in confusion, the boys still struggling and Hermione looking as though she was deciding what to do. As the girls relax, so did the Devil's Snare; it stopped curling around their small bodies and started to fall away beneath them. The girls squealed a bit as they fell beneath the trio, but once they both hit hard ground, they stared up at the plant ceiling.

"Hermione! Harry! Ron!" Lena yelled.

"It's safe!" You can relax! The plant will relax with you!" Calla explained.

Soon, Hermione fell to the ground, followed by Harry. Ron was the only one that stayed up in the Devil's Snare.

"Guys!" shouted Ron, the fear undoubtedly in his voice, "HELP ME!" Lena and Calla sighed heavily.

"Hermione, what did Professor Sprout teach us in Herbology about Devil's Snare?" Lena questioned urgently, hearing Ron's moans of pain as the plant curled around his body even tighter.

"Devil's Snare… Devil's Snare…" Hermione thought, "It's deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun! That's it!" she smiled brightly to the girls, "It's sunlight!" She muttered something after she whipped out her wand and soon, a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape was pointed at the plant. In a matter of seconds, Ron felt it loosening its its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from his body, and he was able to pull free.

"Are you okay?" Calla asked him, rushing toward him and examining him.

"Just fine," Ron said, "Little sore though."

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, guys," Harry said to Hermione and the Lockhart sisters. He wiped the sweat from his face. Ron nodded grimly.

"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon - Norbert had been bad enough…

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

The group listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Lena asked, horror in her voice.

"I don't know… sounds like wings to me." Calla replied.

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving." Harry said.

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once… well, there's no other choice… I'll run."

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked. The others followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" said Ron.

"These birds… they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering - _glittering? _

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're _keys! _Winged keys - look carefully. So that must mean…" he looked around the chamber while the others squinted up at the flock of keys.

"...yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are _hundreds _of them!" Calla exclaimed.

Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle."

The trio each seized a broomstick and Calla and Lena stood to watch the chamber to see if anything happened. Harry, Ron and Hermione soared into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" he called to Hermione and Ron. "That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side." Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

"RON!" Calla shouted from below.

"I'm fine!" he said back.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above - Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down - and I'll try to catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the hall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. The others cheered in triumph like he caught the Snitch, so loud that it echoed around the high chamber.

They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the others, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. The quintet shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously. The girls looked at each other nervously. They were horrible at chess.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" Lena asked nervously.

The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the others.

"This needs thinking about…" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of five black pieces…"

The others stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally, he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but none of you are good at chess -"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle. Calla, Lena, same with you on the other side of the board."

"What about you?" Calla asked.

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words the two bishops, two castles and a knight turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving five empty squares that the quintet took instead.

"White always goes first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board, "Yes… look…"

A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

"Harry, move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think - let me think…"

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes…" said Ron softly, "it's the only way… I've got to be taken."

"NO!" the others shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But -"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron -"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione and the girls screamed but stayed on their squares - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as though he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look at Ron, Harry and the others charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"I should go back and take Ron to the hospital wing," Calla said anxiously, looking over her shoulder at her friend. Harry sighed.

"He'll be fine," Harry said, not sounding very convincing.

"But, Harry, _please?" _Calla said desperately. "I need to get him help!" Harry looked at the others.

"Alright," Harry said eventually. Calla hugged the three she was leaving behind.

"Good luck to you all!" she said as she hurried over to Ron. "Stay safe!"

The last thing Lena heard her sister yell was "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the door to the chamber shut closed as Calla hurried to the hospital wing.

Calla tried to hurry as fast as she could and found herself with the Devil's Snare once again. She carefully let Ron down to the ground again and suddenly she felt a warm sensation at her heart. She looked down and took out the calla lily pendant that hung around her neck. A gasp escaped her throat. Beams of gold and orange light spread out around her and Ron.

_Ron? _Calla tried to Kelt to her unconscious friend on the ground. No answer.

Suddenly, Calla felt as though she was being lifted up off of the ground. Her eyes widened. She looked at Ron and he was rising with her. They rose up into the darkened, damp room of Devil's Snare and the up through the trapdoor. What Calla didn't know was that the necklace that normally hung around her neck was bewitched to protect her through any situation that she faced. _Fred… _she thought to herself.

_You have some explaining to do, _she Kelted to Fred when she made it out through the trapdoor and past Fluffy since the harp had started playing when she pointed her wand at it. Fred was most likely asleep at this point, but he still answered, stifling a yawn.

_What do I have to explain? _he asked quietly, the tiredness evident in his voice.

_The necklace… _Calla Kelted back, trying to wake Ron up at the same time. _Golden beams of light? _

Calla heard him chuckling. Ron's eyes fluttered for a second and she knew that he was still okay. _Oh, did that work? _Fred asked. He sounded amused.

Calla muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa," and pointed her wand down at Ron, who then levitated to a standing position. She placed the invisibility cloak over the two of them and started walking towards the hospital wing. Calla noticed that Peeves was no longer where he had been blocking them before. Mrs. Norris purred round one corner and Calla finally found the sanctuary that was the hospital wing. She had to focus really hard on the spell she working with her wand, making sure that Ron stayed up and didn't droop forward in his unconscious state.

She opened the door to the hospital wing as quietly as she could and found an empty bed for Ron. After she took off the cloak, she levitated Ron toward the bed and focused on placing him gently onto the mattress. He moaned quietly. Calla heard something in the back of the room and Madam Pomfrey came into view in the darkness.

"Dear me!" she whispered, "What's happened to Mr. Weasley?" she asked, immediately tending to his bloodied face.

Calla hastened to explain, but found no words, so broke down crying instead. "Please just try and help him, Madam Pomfrey," she pleaded. The nurse nodded frantically and motioned for her to sit down in the chair next to Ron's bed. Calla sat. She finally Kelted back to Fred.

_Yes, it did. _She replied, _But I'm in the hospital wing with Ron. _

In her head she could hear Fred rustle awake with a jolt. _What? What happened? _he asked urgently.

_Chess match gone wrong. _Calla explained vaguely with a yawn. _Care to come and fetch me? _she asked quietly.

_Be down in a few, Lily. _Fred replied.

* * *

***Hey guys! Double wammy this week! We're really trying to finish the Sorcerer's Stone before the end of summer! Lena will be working on the last chapter as soon as I post this one! We think that it's fair that we post these chapters up now because of how late the previous chapter was. Hope you guys have enjoyed the journey so far! We sure have! **

**Yours, ever so truly,**

**Miss Calla Lockhart.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Late night upload and this is the last chapter of this story! But not to worry! We have a little present for you all at the end of the chapter so be sure to read the ending little comment for me, but until then, enjoy! and remember, character descriptions for OCs are found on our bio!**

* * *

"So, what do you think will be next?" Harry asked as he, Hermione and Lena ran down the dark corridor. They had been running for a couple of minutes after they had left Calla and Ron back in the Chess Room.

"Well, We've had Sprout's Devil's Snare, Flitwick must have been the one to charm the keys, and McGonagall was the one to Transfigure the chess pieces to make them alive." Hermione said.

"Then, that means, all we have left are Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." Lena added. They had finally reached the door at the end of the corridor. The three of them looked at each other for a moment then Harry reached over and started to open the door.

As the door opened, a nauseating smell filled their nostrils, causing the three of them to pull the collars of their robes up to block their noses. They walked into the room with their eyes watering from the sickening odor. In the middle of the room was the source of the smell. A troll that was even larger than the one they had fought on Halloween, was knocked out on the floor with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm so glad that we didn't have to fight that thing." Harry said as the trio stepped cautiously over the troll's huge legs. "Come on, I can't breathe." Harry added as they all hurried the rest of the way to the door. Harry pulled the door on the other side of the room open and they all rushed out of the room. They looked into the next room and saw that their was nothing frightening in the room, it just had a table with seven different shaped bottles on it.

"This one's Snape's for sure!" Harry stated, "What do we have to do?" He asked as the three of them made their way over to the table.

Suddenly, just as they stepped over the threshold of the room, a purple fire immediately came to life in the doorway behind them, and a black fire shot up at the doorway on the opposite side of the room that led out of the room.

"Look!" Hermione said and pointed to a roll of paper lying next to the bottle. Lena quickly grabbed it and unrolled it. "What does it say?" she asked Lena. Lena's eyes scanned the words as she read what was written on the paper out loud:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettled wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards, neither are your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all those different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Hermione let out a big sigh and Lena leaned back a bit. It amazed Harry to see that they were both smiling, it was the last he wanted to do in the situation.

"_Brilliant!_" Hermione said, "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got even a bit of logic, they would be stuck here forever!" she explained.

"But, so will we, won't we?" Harry asked in confusion.

Lena shook her head with a smile, "No we won't. Everything we need is right here on this piece of paper!" she said waving the riddle in her hand. "Seven bottles: three with poison, two with wine -"

"One will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple." Hermione finished Lena's train of thought, causing Lena to nod.

"But how do we know which one to drink?" Harry asked the two girls.

"GIve us a minute." Hermione said as her and Lena stood in front of the table.

Hermione and Lena kept switching off between reading what was written on the paper and looking at the potions on the table. They were both muttering to themselves and pointing at the bottles. Finally, Hermione clapped her hands and Lena straightened her back, sighing.

"Got it!" they said in unison.

"The smallest bottle will get you through the black fire and to the stone." Hermione informed Harry. Lena picked up the round bottle on the right side of the line and Harry looked at the small bottle.

"There's barely enough there for one of us." Harry said, "That's hardly one swallow!" he said.

Lena sighed as Harry and Hermione looked at each other trying to decide what to do, "If only one person can go to protect the Stone, then I say it should be Harry. This is the potion that will take us back through the purple flames, so I am obviously going back through the purple flames." she said.

Harry nodded, "You guys drink that one so you can go back. Listen, I know Calla probably already got Ron to the hospital wing, but I need you guys to go, grab the brooms from the key room, they'll help you guys get through the trap door and past Fluffy. Then, I want you guys to go to the Owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold off Snape for a little while but I'm no match for him." Harry explained. Lena nodded but Hermione still had some doubt in her eyes.

"But Harry, what if You-Know-Who is with him?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was lucky once, wasn't I?" Harry stated, grinning, pointing at his scar, "I might get lucky again." he said.

Hermione's lip trembled and she suddenly ran up to Harry and threw her arms around him.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed in surprise causing Lena to giggle.

"You're a great wizard Harry, you know," she said.

"Not as good as you guys." Harry said in embarrassment as she let go of him.

"Me!" Hermione said, " Books! And cleverness! There are more important things, like friendship and bravery and, oh, Harry, be careful." she said.

Lena nodded her head, "She's right Harry, you really are a great wizard. There is just so much more you can learn outside of books and schoolwork, Harry. There are things that can't be taught, that you have to learn on your own." Lena said, as she hugged Harry too, "Please be careful, Harry!" she added.

Harry nodded, "You guys drink first," Harry said, "You two are sure which is which right?" he asked. Hermione and Lena nodded.

"Positive." they said. Hermione then took a long drink and gulped down half the bottle before shuddering and handing it over to Lena.

"It's not poison?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No, but it's like ice." Hermione answered him as Lena gulped down the rest of the bottle and shuddered too.

"Quick, go before it wears off." Harry said in a hurry.

"Okay, good luck and take care Harry." Hermione said. Then her and Lena turned away from Harry and walked through the purple flames.

Lena and Hermione appeared on the other side of the flames in the Troll room. They both immediately placed their robes over their noses and gagged.

_Ugh! I forgot about the smell!_ Lena willed into Hermione's mind to save them from breathing anymore of the disgusting odor in. Hermione nodded her head as they carefully ran past the troll and to the entrance of the chess room.

Once they were out of the room, they quickly fixed their robes back in place and closed the door of the room.

"I hope Ron and Calla are okay." Hermione said as they ran through the rubble in the chess room. "Hopefully they made it out without a problem." she added with a worried look on her face.

"They're fine Hermione. I know they got out just fine because if they had any problems, Calla would have told me. I haven't heard from her since they left so they should be fine. All we need to worry about, is us getting out of here and past Fluffy safely." Lena told her as they reached the door on the other side of the room.

Hermione nodded, "I hope you're right about that, Lena." she said as she threw open the door and the sounds of fluttering wings drowned them out.

They quickly scanned the room and found the brooms lying on the floor on the opposite wall. They each mounted a broom and slowly kicked off from the floor. Lena looked down uncomfortably.

"I'm not really that good at riding a broom. I've never really ridden one before." Lena admitted to Hermione as they slowly rose out of the room and up to where they saw the trapdoor. Hermione nodded her head at Lena.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Hermione agreed, clutching her own broom tightly. "Well, we only have to ride them to get past Fluffy and then we should be fine." Hermione said as they flew past the Devil's Snare and heard growling coming from Fluffy above the trapdoor.

They both held tightly onto their brooms as they pointed them upwards to go through the door. They finally flew through the entrance to the door and narrowly avoided Fluffy's sharp teeth as it barked and snapped at them. Once they had finally gotten past the door and shut it, they jumped off and dropped the broomsticks near the corridor and started to sprint through the hallways and down the stairs.

As they reached the Entrance Hall, they suddenly came to a halt when they found Professor Dumbledore coming through the door. Dumbledore caught sight of them and they ran over to him.

"Professor! You're… here!... Harry needs.. your help." Lena said, putting her hands on her knees and panting.

Dumbledore looked down at the two girls, "He went after him, didn't he?" he asked them.

"H-he's gone to protect the Stone. He's needs your help down there. Please, you need to go help him." Hermione said as tears streamed down her and Lena's faces.

Lena nodded, "He went to face the person off alone down in past the trapdoor!" Lena sobbed out.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head, "Alright. Miss, Granger and Miss Lockhart, I think both of you have done enough, go and get some rest, I will handle it from here." Dumbledore said before hurrying off to the third floor.

Lena and Hermione shakily nodded their heads and started walking to Gryffindor Tower. "I-I think C-Calla went to stay with Fred and George so I-I'm going there too." Lena said to the questioning look Hermione gave her. Hermione nodded her head and smiled slightly as they both walked to the entrance to the common room.

Hermione said the password and they walked through the portrait hole only to find Fred, George and Calla sitting in the common room by the fire place.

Calla looked up and spotted them coming through the door, "Lena! Hermione!" she nearly shouted and got up, running and hugging her sister who still had tears in her eyes.

"Calla! A-Are you okay?" Lena asked as she hugged her sister shakily, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"I think we should be asking you girls that question." George said as Calla let go of Lena and went to hug Hermione. Fred and George walked up and hugged Lena.

"Yeah, Calla told us what you were all doing, are you guys okay? Where's Harry?" Fred asked them. Him and George let go of Lena but George kept an arm around her shoulders and led her over to the fire place. Calla led Hermione over to the fire as well and sat her down on the couch next to Lena as Fred got them some blankets.

Lena sobbed slightly, causing George to wrap a brotherly arm around her. "Harry went to face off against Snape alone." she choked through sobs. Calla's eyes widened in surprise.

"But, he'll get hurt if he fights against Snape alone!" Calla said worriedly.

Hermione shook her head, "We found Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall and told him what happened so he's on his way to help Harry." Hermione explained.

Fred sighed, "Well, if Dumbledore went to help him, then he should be fine. But, the three of you need to calm down. Why don't we sleep for now? We can see what happens in the morning." He said and George nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, there isn't anything we can do right now, so why don't we all just get some sleep. Everything will be fine in the morning." George said. The girls sighed but hesitantly nodded in agreement. Fred, George, Lena and Calla said goodnight to Hermione and Fred and George led the girls into their room.

"It's past curfew and we'll get in trouble if we go out now." Fred started.

"So, we already set up a fort in our room for you guys to sleep in." George finished as they entered their room. Ren and Eleanor flew to their corresponding owners' arms. Eleanor licked Calla's face, causing her to giggle. Ren nipped at Lena's shoulder affectionately, and a smile forced its way onto Lena's lips. Fred and George smiled and sat down on their beds as Lena and Calla crawled into their fort.

"Thanks guys. Goodnight." The girls mumbled as they curled up inside their fort with Ren and Eleanor lying close by.

"G'night." Fred and George replied as they both go into their own blankets.

* * *

While Lena, Calla and the others were in Gryffindor Tower, Harry had made it into the room with the Stone and was now staring with a shocked expression at the person standing in front of him.

Quirrell stood near the Mirror of Erised, an evil smile on his face as he looked at Harry.

"You!" Harry gasped out in shock, not believing he could be so wrong in his judgement.

"Me." Quirrell answered calmly, his face not twitching anymore. "I wondered if I would be meeting you here, Potter." he added.

"But, I thought, Snape-" Harry started but Quirrell cut him off.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed in a cold way, unlike his usual one. "Yes, Severus does seem the type doesn't he? So useful to have him there, swooping around like an overgrown bat." Quirrell sneered, "Next to him, who would suspect, p-p-poor st-stuttering P-P-Professor Quirrell?" he said in a mock stutter.

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry shouted, not being able to take it anymore.

"No, no, I tried to kill you." Quirrell replied, "Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over when she set the fire to Snape at the Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I would have succeeded. I would have done it sooner if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter-curse and trying to save you." Quirrell explained in anger.

"Snape was trying to _save_ me?" Harry said in shocked.

"Of Course," Quirrell said calmly, "Why else do you think he wanted to referee the next game? He was trying to make sure I didn't try anything again. Although, he shouldn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore there as well. Everyone else thought that Snape was just trying to keep the Gryffindors from winning. He _did _make himself unpopular among some… what a waste of time. When after all… I'm going to kill you tonight." Quirrell said, an evil glint shining in his eyes. He snapped his finger and ropes sprang out of thin air, wrapping themselves tightly around Harry.

"You're too nosy, Potter. Scurrying around the school at Halloween like that, for all I knew, you'd seen me coming to see what was guarding the Stone." Quirrell lectured.

"_You_ let the troll in?" Harry said in surprise.

"Certainly. You see, I have a special gift with trolls, you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there." Quirrell said dismissively, "Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around in a panic, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to confront me. Also, not only did my troll fail to kill you, the three-headed dog also failed to bite Snape's leg off." Quirrell spat.

Then he turned back to the mirror, "Now be quiet, Potter, while I examine this mirror." he instructed. Quirrell walked carefully around the mirror, murmuring to himself, "This mirror is the key to finding the Stone. Of course, Dumbledore would come up with something such as this, but he's in London. I'll be far away by the time he gets back." Quirrell said.

Harry started to blurt out things he had seen and tried to break Quirrell's concentration from the Mirror. But nothing worked, Quirrell just answered him idly without looking away from the mirror.

"I see the Stone… I see myself presenting it to my master, but where is it?" Quirrell said, looking greedily into the mirror.

Harry struggled against the ropes binding him. He was determined to keep Quirrell from completely focusing on the Mirror of Erised.

"But Snape always hates me!" Harry shouted.

"Oh he does." Quirrell said. "Heaven's yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, you know? They absolutely hated each other. But, he never wanted you dead." Quirrell explained.

"But, I heard you sobbing a few days ago, I thought Snape was threatening you." Harry interjected. Harry saw fear glinting across Quirrell's face for the first time that night.

"Sometimes, I find it hard to follow my master's instructions, he is a great and powerful wizard and I am too weak-" Harry interrupted.

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry asked.

"He is with me wherever I go." Quirrell answered. "I met him when I was traveling. He showed me how foolish I was, full of ridiculous ideas of doing good. There is no good or evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Since then, I have faithfully served him, although I have failed many times…" Quirrell said shakily, "When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was very displeased, he thought he better keep a closer I on me."

Quirrell suddenly cursed, "I don't understand this! Is the Stone _inside_ the Mirror" Should I break it?" he exclaimed.

There is nothing he wanted more at that moment, then to find the Stone before Quirrel. _So,_ he thought, _if I were to look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it._ _But how can I get to the mirror without Quirrell finding out?_ Harry asked himself, his mind racing.

As he tried to move to get a view of the mirror, the ropes around his ankle tightened and he tripped. Quirrell ignored him and stayed focused on the mirror.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Master! Help me." Quirrell said to himself.

Much to Harry's shock and horror, a cold, cruel voice coming from Quirrell himself answered his question.

"Use the boy… he is the key." the voice said.

Quirrell turned to Harry. "Yes, Potter, come here." he commanded, releasing Harry from the ropes binding him and Harry slowly got to his feet.

"Come here and tell me what you see in the Mirror." Quirrell commanded.

_I have to lie! I can't let Quirrell get the Stone!_ Harry thought to himself as he looked into the mirror.

In the Mirror, he saw his own pale reflection. He looked scared at first but a moment later he smiled. HIs reflection shuffled through his pocket suddenly and brought out a blood-red stone. He winked and put the Stone back in his pocket. At that moment, Harry felt something heavy drop into his own pocket.

"Well?" Quirrell asked impatiently, "What do you see?"

Harry hesitated slightly then lied about what he saw, saying he saw himself shaking Dumbledore's hand and winning the House Cup and Quirrell cursed. He pushed Harry out of the way and Harry contemplated making a run for the door, when the cold and high pitched voice spoke again.

"He lies… the boy is lying.."

"Potter! Tell me the truth! Where is the Stone!" Quirrell yelled.

"Let me speak to him… face to face…" the voice commanded.

"But Master, you're not strong enough right now!"

"I have strength enough for this!" The voice said firmly.

Quirrell sighed and slowly turned around. Then, with his back facing Harry, he started to undo his turban. When his turban fell away, on the back of Quirrell's head another face grew. Harry would have screamed if he could as he saw the most terrifying face he had ever seen. It had chalk white skin and glaring red eyes and slit nostrils like a snake.

"Harry Potter." it whispered. Harry tried to step back but he couldn't move. "See what I have become? A mere shadow from what I was. I can form only when I share a body, but there have always been some willing enough to let me into their hearts and minds. Unicorn blood has strengthened me for the past few weeks, and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… Now… why don't you give me the Stone that you have in your pocket?"

Harry stumbled back and refused.

"Don't be a fool!" the voice snarled, "Better join me and save your own life… or you'll meet the same end as your parents… they died begging for mercy."

"LIAR!" Harry shouted.

Quirrell walked backwards in order for Voldemort to still see him, the evil face now smiling. "How touching, I have always valued bravery. Yes, boy, your parents were brave. I killed your father first; he put up a courageous fight… but your mother would not have died if she was not protecting you. Now, give me the Stone or she will have died in vain." he said.

"NEVER!" Harry yelled and started sprinting towards the flaming doorway.

"SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort screamed and seconds later, Harry felt Quirrell's hand closing around his wrist. At the same moment, a piercing pain shot through Harry's scar, making him feel like his head would split open. Harry struggled and yelled, and much to his surprise, Quirrell let go. The pain in his head lessened slightly but did not go away completely. He looked around wildly to see where Quirrell was and found him, hunched over in pain, his fingers blistering.

Voldemort roared again for Quirrell to seize Harry and Quirrell lunged forward, knocking Harry off of his feet. Both of Quirrell's hands curled around Harry's neck and Harry's scar burned with pain. But suddenly, he saw Quirrell howling in agony and letting go of his neck.

"Master!" Quirrell said, "I cannot hold him! My hands!" he said, looking at his hands in shock as he saw them burnt and raw.

"Then kill him you fool! And be done with all of this!" Voldemort yelled. Quirrell nodded and raised his hand to perform a deadly curse but on pure instinct, Harry reached over and grabbed Quirrell's face.

"AAARRRGHHH!" Quirrell shouted in agony and rolled off of Harry. Harry realized then that Quirrell could not touch his bare skin, not without suffering. HIs only chance was to keep Quirrell in pain and hold him off so he doesn't do the curse.

Harry then jumped up and caught Quirrell by his arm, hanging on tight. Quirrell tried in vain to shake him off but Harry didn't let go. Quirrell screamed in pain. On the back of Quirrell's head Voldemort kept chanting and yelling at Quirrell to kill Harry.

Then, he felt Quirrell finally throw him off and Harry knew he had lost once the darkness filled his vision and he fell.

* * *

Over the next few days, word had gotten out about what had happened the night before. Lena and Calla sat at the Ravenclaw table with Ren and Eleanor perched on their shoulders enjoying their breakfast. They heard whispering around them and looked up to find a group of students standing on the other side of the table in front of them.

"Is it true that you two were with Harry Potter and his friends to protect whatever was down there?" one of them asked in interest, catching the girls off guard.

"Uhh… well…" They said blankly.

"Well what if they were?" Fred and George said from behind the girls, much to Lena and Calla's relief.

"It has nothing to do with you so, stop pestering the poor girls." George said. The students groaned but walked away. Lena and Calla turned around and smiled at Fred and George.

"Thanks, you guys! That caught us by surprise…" Calla said.

Lena nodded, "How do they even know about that?" she asked, to which the twins shrugged.

"Well, it was no problem. And if anybody bugs you again, just let us know." Fred said as he and George walked back to their own table.

Calla then spotted something across the room and sighed, "Lena, you might want to talk to your little friend in Slytherin, because he is staring at you." she said nodding her head towards the Slytherin table.

Lena looked towards the Slytherin table and immediately found Draco sitting on the Slytherin table between his friends and giving Lena a worried look. Lena sighed and looked at her sister, "I'm just going to Kelt with him now." she said. Once Calla nodded her head, telling her she could, Lena concentrated on Draco, willing the words _Don't worry, I'm fine._ into his head.

Draco suddenly jumped slightly, looking startled from hearing voices in his head, much to Lena and Calla's amusement. _I must be going crazy..._ Draco unconsciously Kelted back to Lena, causing her to giggle.

_No, you're not going crazy Draco! I'm Kelting with you! Now, stop looking at me like that! I'm fine! _Lena willed the words into Draco's head. Draco's eyes widened slightly but nodded and turned back towards his friends who looked at him, confused on his behaviour. He scowled and they all looked away as if nothing had happened.

Calla sighed and shook, _I still don't understand your friendship with him, but, whatever._ Calla Kelted to Lena, causing Lena to chuckle.

* * *

Three days later, Lena and Calla were with Fred and George in the courtyard. Fred and George were telling the girls about how they had tried to send Harry a Hogwarts toilet seat, when Ron and Hermione ran up to them.

"Lena! Calla! guess what?" Ron said with a smile as they came to a stop in front of the others.

Lena and Calla tilted their heads in confusion. "What?" they asked.

"Harry's finally awake!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Lena and Calla smiled and jumped up.

"Really!?" They exclaimed happily. Fred and George chuckled and Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Then lets go see him!" Lena and Calla said excitedly.

"Yeah lets go!" Ron agreed, then turned to Fred and George and said, "Are you guys coming with us?" but they just shook their heads.

"Nah, you guys go on ahead-"

"We'll see him at the end of the year feast tomorrow." The twins said together.

Ron nodded, "Okay," he said and they all said a quick goodbye before running inside the castle towards the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey, the matron at Hogwarts, was a nice woman, but very strict. Harry had to beg her to let his friends visit him for five minutes. It took some time but she finally agreed to let them have five minutes, after Harry promised that he was resting.

"_Harry!"_ Hermione, Lena and Calla said in unison and almost flung their arms around Harry but stopped themselves, realising that Harry might still be in pain.

"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to- Dumbledore was so worried-" Hermione said.

"Are you okay?" Lena and Calla asked in unison. Harry nodded his head, telling them he was fine.

"The whole school is talking about it, mate! What _really_ happened?" Ron asked him as they all pulled up chairs and sat next to the bed.

As Harry told them the entire story of what happened in the chamber with Quirrell and Voldemort, they all listened intently. The tale they heard from Harry was even more strange and exciting then the rumors going around the school. Harry told them everything, from the Mirror, Quirrell, the Stone and Voldemort. When he told them about Quirrell, Hermione let out a loud scream and Lena and Calla gasped in fear. By the end of the story, Lena, Calla, Ron and Hermione looked shocked and slightly frightened at what Harry had faced alone.

"So the Stone's gone?" Ron asked, "Flamel's just going to _die_?" he added.

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore said, 'To a well-organized mind, death is but the next adventure.'." Harry answered.

"I always said he was off his rocker." Ron said, causing Lena and Calla to giggle.

"So what happened to you all?" Harry asked them.

"Well, Lena and I got back alright. We met Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall and he seemed to already know what was going on, because all he asked was if you had gone after him and then ran off to the third floor. After that, Calla had already gotten Ron to the Hospital Wing and was in the Gryffindor common room with Fred and George, waiting for us." Hermione explained.

The three Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws chatted for a bit after that, talking about Dumbledore, the feast that was taking place tomorrow night, and Gryffindor losing the last Quidditch match against Ravenclaw without Harry (much to the amusement of Lena and Calla). They talked until Madam Pomfrey came into the room again.

"You have had fifteen minutes to talk, now OUT." she scolded, ushering everyone except for Harry out through the exit.

* * *

At dinner the next night, Lena and Calla sat on the Ravenclaw table beside Cho and Padma. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin green and silver colors in celebration for them winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner of the Slytherin serpent hung behind the Head Table.

Lena and Calla were playing with Ren and Eleanor, waiting for the feast to begin when a sudden hush fell over the entire hall before everyone started talking loudly. They looked up and saw Harry walking through the entrance of the Great Hall and sliding into his seat between Ron and Hermione.

_Glad you could make it Harry!_ Lena Kelted to Harry. He looked over at Lena and Calla, who were both smiling and waving at him. He smile and returned the gesture, trying to ignore all the attention everyone else was giving him.

Fortunately for Harry, a moment later, Dumbledore stood onto the podium in front of the Head Table and all the chatter faded away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore began cheerfully, "And I must ask you to listen to this old man's nonsense before you all get too distracted by our delicious feast. What a year this has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller with knowledge then they were, you have a whole summer to get them nice and empty again before next year starts.." he said.

"Now, as I understand, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand as thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points; second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six points, and finally Slytherin with four hundred and seventy-two points."

A storm of cheering broke out from the Slytherin table, as everyone in Slytherin celebrated their victory.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into consideration and I have some last minute points to award." Dumbledore said, causing the Slytherins' smiles to fade. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley," Ron's face turned purple, "for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen, I award Gryffindor fifty points."

The cheers coming from the Gryffindor table caused the stars on the bewitched ceiling to start quivering. Lena and Calla heard Percy talking to the others Prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother got past McGonagall's chess set!" he said enthusiastically.

"Next, to Miss Calla Lockhart." Calla flushed as her name was called, "for refusing to leave an injured comrade behind. I award Ravenclaw, five points." the Ravenclaw table clapped and cheered for Calla.

"Third, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor, fifty points." Dumbledore continued.

Hermione buried her face in her arms and Harry suspected that she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves, they had just gained a hundred points.

"Fourth, to Miss Lena Lockhart, for knowing when to turn back and knowing her own limits, I award Ravenclaw house, five points." Dumbledore said.

Lena blushed and hid her face in Ren's fur as the Ravenclaw house erupted into cheers for their housemate.

"Fifth, to Mister Harry Potter," Dumbledore continued and the room went dead-quiet, "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor, sixty points." Dumbledore said.

The cheers in te Great Hall were deafening. All the points Ron, Hermione and Harry had earned added up to equal the exact same scores as Slytherin had. If they had only gotten a point more, they would have won the house cup.

Dumbledore raised his hand and the room gradually fell silent, "And lastly." Dumbledore began, "There are all types of courage... It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but much greater courage to stand up to your friends. I therefore, award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

As Dumbledore finished this, there was an explosion of yells and cheers from almost every table in the Hall. Ron, Hermione and Harry stood up to yell and cheer as Neville disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. Fred and George reached over and ruffled Ron and Harry's hair in a brotherly manner.

"Which means." Dumbledore called over the applause from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, who were all celebrating Slytherin's loss of the House Cup. "That a change in decoration is in order."

He clapped his hands and suddenly, the green and silver hangings became scarlet and gold. The Slytherin serpent had vanished and was replaced by the Gryffindor lion. Professor Snape was shaking hands with Professor McGonagall, with a horribly forced smile.

* * *

With all that was going on, Harry and the others had all forgotten about the exams results that had yet to come. To their surprise, Harry and Ron had both passed with good marks, Hermione of course had come top of the year, with Lena and Calla not far behind. Even Neville had scraped through, his good herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions.

And, suddenly, their rooms had all been packed and wardrobes emptied. Notes were handed to all students, reminding them not to use magic over the holidays, much to Fred and George's displeasure. And Hagrid was down by the boats to sail all the first years back to the station where they would all take the Hogwarts Express back home.

The Hogwarts Express drove around the countryside, talking and laughing with all their friends, sharing candies and looking at the scenery as they went to the muggle world. And soon, they were all hopping off the train onto platform 9 and ¾ at King's Cross Station. Once they had all gotten through the gate and into the muggle side of the platform, some other people they knew wished them all a farewell as they walked past.

Lena had spotted Draco with two adults she assumed were his mother and father and smiled, _Bye Draco!, Don't forget to write to me sometime! _Lena Kelted to him. Draco cast her a sideways glance and chuckled.

_Bye Lena, see you when school starts again, and I'll try to keep in contact._ he smirked at her and waved slightly before following his parents out of the station.

"You must come to stay this summer." Ron said, "All of you, I'll send an owl." he added.

"Thanks. I'll need something to look forward to." Harry said.

Lena and Calla giggled as they followed the Weasleys to three red-heads standing close by.

"We already have a plan of staying over, Ron." Lena said. Calla nodded as Fred and George slung their arms over Lena and Calla's shoulders.

"Fred and George already invited us, so we will be coming to stay before school starts." Calla explained.

"There he is Mum, there he is, look!" a voice interrupted them. They all looked at the source of the voice to find a young red-headed girl, looking to be a year younger than Ron. "Harry Potter!" she squealed excitedly.

Lena, Calla and the others made their way over to the group. The short, red haired woman smiled down at them, "Busy year?" she asked.

"Very. Thank you for the jumper and fudge by the way, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Oh it was nothing dear." Mrs. Weasley answered before turning to Lena and Calla with a smile, "You must be the Lena and Calla! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Fred and George have written about you two to me a few times, telling me about their 'amazing little best friends'. Where are your parents?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

Lena and Calls smiled at her, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley! I'm Calla and this is Lena." Calla greeted her.

"Our parents should be here soon. We talked to them a few minutes ago and they said they would be a bit late- Oof!" Lena started to explain but was interrupted by somebody from behind them tackling her and Calla to the ground.

"YOU'RE BACK!" a little girl's voice squealed from Calla's back.

"WE MISSED YOU!" the boy's muffled voice exclaimed.

"Are you guys okay?" Fred and George asked Lena and Calla, who just laughed and turned around, still on the ground and hugged the two children hugging them.

"We missed you guys too!" Lena and Calla said happily as they stood up, still hugging them.

"Uh... who are these two?" Ron asked them. Lena and Calla giggled, letting go of the two kids so everyone could get a full view of them.

They were both around the same height, but the boy was slightly taller than the girl. The girl had warm hazel eyes that were similar to Lena's and dark brown hair with natural light caramel highlights that came down to her shoulders. The boy on the other hand, had messy chocolate brown hair and stormy blue eyes similar to Calla's. Both of them wore identical smiles on their faces as they stood between Lena and Calla.

Lena chuckled, "Guys, these two are our younger siblings! Ethan-" Lena started.

"And Evie!" Calla finished, smiling down at her younger brother and sister.

The group of Lena and Calla's friends and the Weasley family introduced themselves to the twins. Soon a couple walked up to the group chuckling and smiling fondly at the four Lockhart children. Lena and Calla introduced them as their parents.

"Well, looks like these two little ones have a knack for finding you two even in a crowded place like this eh?" Mr. Lockhart said with a smile as he hugged his oldest daughters.

"Welcome back dears." Mrs. Lockhart greeted as she tightly hugged them as well.

They all kept talking and getting to know each other until a rather rude voice interrupted them.

"Ready, are you?" a purple-faced, fat man with a moustache walked up to the group, looking rather furiously at Harry. A skinny woman and chubby child about Harry's age stood behind him, looking terrified at the sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family." Mrs. Weasley said warmly.

"In a manner of speaking," the man said, "Hurry up boy, we haven't got all day." he commanded and walked away.

Harry stayed back to have a last few words with Ron, Hermione, Lena and Calla.

"I'll see you over the summer, then." Harry said. Lena and Calla, who had previously been sending little glares at the back of Harry's uncle's head looked back and hugged Harry.

"Remember Harry, you have our phone numbers, so don't forget to keep in contact! Same goes for you, Hermione." They said.

"Hope you have -er- a good holiday." Hermione said, looking uncertainly at Harry's uncle.

"Oh, I will." Harry said smiling, he leaned in and said, "_They_ don't know that I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school." he said causing Lena and Calla to giggle.

Then, they all parted ways, Calla and Lena waved goodbye to their friends as they walked out of the station with their family. Ready for a summer with their family and looking forward to staying with the Weasleys over the summer as well.

* * *

**Well! That was fun! I hope you liked this story, Calla and I worked really hard on it! anyway its time for the present.**

**SURPRISE!:**

**WE ARE WRITING A SEQUEL! **

**Yes, have many ideas on what we would like to do for the other years, so we will be writing about all the books! And hopefully we will be quicker at posting these chapters! **

**Anyway, I hope you all had fun reading this and we both hope to see you again, reading our next story of course!**

**~Lena Lockhart ;)**


	12. Chapter 12? or Sequel!

**Hello Guys! This is just an extra little thing to tell you that we have already started writing the sequel to this story. The sequel takes place during the Chamber Of Secrets book and we have already posted two chapters of it! It's called '****_The Secret of Hogwarts' _**** so please read and review for us! Thanks and we hope you liked this story!**

**~Lena Lockhart**


End file.
